Choices
by Vera Roberts
Summary: He made a bad choice and she made an equally questionable one. But when the opportunity is there for the both of them, will they make the right choice? OC, Batista, Randy Orton, Trish, other WWE stars.
1. Friends First

_Author's Note: I'm still working on my other stories but I was inspired…._

_I'm pretty sure we all have heard of rumors of Dave and Melina so naturally I was inspired to write something. Now before anyone gets their panties in a bunch, I have no opinion of what happened (or didn't happen) between those two. And quite frankly, whatever happens in Dave's life off-camera is his own personal business anyways. _

_With that being said, if you're going to read this story, please have an open mind. But please remember that at the end of the day, it's only a story. _

_Vera_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

She opened the door to her apartment, only to be greeted by a somber Dave Batista. "She's filing for divorce." He said, steadily gripping his duffel bag.

Rachel Schaffer looked at Dave, half coherently. It was eleven at night and by her standards, way too late to be putting up with anyone's bullshit. But when Dave called her, she knew she had to let him come over.

Still wiping the sleep-induced crust from her eyes and yawning, she opened the door to let him in. She didn't ask what had transpired between him and his wife; Rae heard the rumors just like everyone else. She was only surprised by the timing of them. After all, they were just starting as he was getting ready to go back wrestling full-time. "Come in."

"Where should I put my things?" He asked calmly.

Rae pointed towards the bedroom. "In there." She said, lighting up a cigarette.

Rae and Dave have been friends for about four years. They met while she was designing a poster for a PPV and instantly became close friends. They both found each other attractive and often flirted, but never "went there" so to speak. But it wasn't like they didn't want to.

As Rae watched Dave get himself situated in her bedroom, she shook her head about the situation. Dave, as with most professional athletes, are known as married bachelors—husbands for the brief two days they see their wives, single any other time after that. Working behind the scenes at WWE, she heard of all of the stories; this blonde Diva sleeping with this Superstar; that Diva sleeping with that Superstar.

At first, Rae was shocked to learn of many of the infidelities. Superstars who had a near perfect image on-screen, were cheating bastards off the camera. But as time progressed, she would only be surprised if she didn't see a wrestler with some ring rat he picked up at a hotel lobby.

However, Dave's cheating surprised her—and it didn't. He and his wife were having problems in their marriage, like most athlete marriages. Rae couldn't remember the countless times Dave would come over right after an argument he had with his wife. Sometimes he would be pissed over mundane things like her yelling at him for not taking out the garbage. And then sometimes, it would be things that even she wondered why Dave was telling her because they were so personal.

But something bothered her about Dave's affairs. He had plenty of them, too many for Rae to remember or care about. It wasn't just the fact that he was ruining his family and his marriage that bothered her. It was more of the fact that Dave never propositioned Rae for a fling. And she wasn't sure if she was relieved that he respected her in that manner or was saddened that he didn't find her at all attractive.

Dave collapsed on the bed, rubbing his forehead. "This year has to get better, Rae."

Rae put out the remains of her cigarette and joined him on her bed. "Let's see…you start off with an injury and out for most of the year; then you get into a fight with Booker T; and finally you got caught cheating again and your wife is leaving you…yeah, your year has to get better than this."

Dave raised an eyebrow. "You didn't have to remind me."

Rae nodded. "Oh, I think I did."

He turned to her. Confusion and worry plagued his eyes as his face was a giant question mark. "I'm not a bad guy."

She shook her head in reassurance. "I never thought you were, Dave. I still don't. I just think you have a natural ability to play stupid." She smiled.

"At least you're honest."

"At least I'm honest." Rae repeated. Suddenly, her cell phone went off. As she looked at the caller ID, Rae noticed it was Dave's wife on the other end. "Hey. Yeah, he's here. He's sleeping. Okay, I'll let him know. Bye." She turned to face Dave. "She was calling to say good-night."

"Just like that?" He questioned.

"Well, in not those words." Rae smirked.

Dave was slightly amazed that never once did his wife question his relationship with Rae. But then again, he wasn't that surprised. Rae and his wife became very close over the course of their friendship, with Rae often coming over for movie night or shopping with Dave's daughters.

"You know, she never questioned our relationship, know that?"

"I don't see why she would. Lord knows I wouldn't go near your dick with a ten-foot pole."

Dave didn't believe her. "Sure you wouldn't." He smirked.

"Dave, I've seen the ring rats you've fucked." Rae then pointed at his crotch. "I'm not sucking that shit."

"You mean to tell me that you never thought about sleeping with me?"

"Dave, I would be lying if I said it didn't cross my mind. But there was one thing stopping me from doing it."

"My wife?"

Rae shook her head. "Morals. You know, that one thing you don't have right about now."

Dave frowned. "I thought you weren't trying to make me feel bad, Rae."

"When in the fuck did I say that shit?" She laughed. "Now stop pouting. I'm going to make a snack for us. Just rest, it'll be ready in a few minutes." She kissed his lips and got up to leave.

"Rae?" He called out.

She turned around slightly. "Yes?"

"Thank you." He replied, his voice softer than a whisper.

Rae smiled. "You're welcome. Now rest."

As Rae left Dave to collect his thoughts, she thought about the conversation they just had. She never found interest in sleeping with a married man and Dave was no different. But now that he was officially separated, it was a different ballgame. Shaking her head to relieve her thoughts, Rae finished making the snack and went to get Dave.

"Dave, what kind of drink …" She stopped speaking, focusing on the sleeping giant on her bed. His off-camera life has taken a toll on his physical being and it was clear he was exhausted. As she watched him sleep, Rae thought about everything that has transpired to everything that could be explosive. It would only be a matter of time before rumors of her being the sole reason of Dave's split but Rae would deal with that later. More pressing things were on her mind right about now.

Given the opportunity, she would fuck Dave every day of the week, including twice on Sundays. She was in a killer position that any woman would love to have and that was being the saving grace that Dave turned to in his time of need.

The opportunity was present for her to act on it. But she wasn't going to take it.


	2. Well, Why Not?

Finishing the last of her double stuf Oreo cookies and milk, Rae headed to her bedroom. She had to admit that her two bedroom apartment was pretty nice. She converted one bedroom into a study area and focused much of her time working on posters, DVD covers, and television books for the company. She had dual walk-in closets, a fireplace and a balcony that gave an amazing view of the Atlantic Ocean. She had to admit that working for Vince wasn't that bad.

Her hours were grueling, often working 12-16 hour days. Rae always got a kick when the wrestlers would sometimes complain that they only get two days off during the week. Hell, if only she would be that lucky. Vince was known to work the WWE employees nonstop around the clock. How good you were at your job didn't matter as long as you could keep up with his demands. Vince was known for breaking people before the first thirty days were up.

As Rae entered the dark room and slipped under the covers, she was greeted by a sleepy Dave. "I can move to the other bedroom if you like."

"Meh. You're here. There's no point." She yawned.

Dave re-positioned himself and Rae laid on his chest while he caressed her back. Sometimes after watching a movie or being up all night talking about whatever, they would fall asleep in that position. Dave told her that he always felt the need to protect her and she never complained. That is, until the next morning when she was slapped with his morning breath.

"How long were you planning to stay?" She asked.

"Until I can get a place of my own." He yawned back. "I don't know how long that'll be, though."

Rae rubbed his bare chest and Dave slightly moaned at the touch. She had to check her feelings from wanting to straddle him right then and there. "You can stay as long as you need to."

"Thanks, Rae. I appreciate it. I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable position. I know what people are going to say about us, about you."

"Yeah, I know. But if anyone knows the truth about our relationship, they know that I'll never fuck you."

Dave rubbed her back. "You're so mean to me."

"And you deserve it." She nodded.

Dave turned over slightly and faced his best friend. Still feeling tired, his eyes remained closed as he caressed her face with his free hand. Their bodies were pressed against each other and their lips were touching. "You've been moisturizing."

If Rae decided she wouldn't take advantage of Dave, she was dying for him to take advantage of her. She was in unbearable heat. Dave was in her bed, naked from the waist up. His skin was so soft and so smooth, she could hold him for hours. His arms were big and protective. His thighs were sculpted to perfection.

And his upper torso just made her want to lick him all over. And plus the fact that she damn near naked herself didn't help matters. She was barely wearing a white tee that covered her ample breasts and boxers that hugged her perfectly rounded ass. _And this motherfucker wants to talk about my moisturizer? _"I have."

"I like."

Rae went from being undeniably horny to just plain frustrated. Dave had to have known what he was doing to her. After all of the women he has been with, he had to have known that his slight touch, feel, and caress would drive a woman fucking insane. Rae could remember a time where she practically heard a woman screaming for her life because Dave was giving it to her hard. And how she was secretly jealous it wasn't her.

And tonight, Dave didn't make one move on her. And he could feel that she was barely wearing any clothing. _Bullshit! _"I'm not going to kiss you if that's what you're trying to do." Rae finally said.

"I wasn't."

"So why are your lips touching mine?"

"Because they are."

"Well, I'm not going to kiss you."

"Okay."

"I mean it."

"Okay."

"Not even a single one."

"I get it, Rae."

_I am lying in bed, sexually starved for attention and this cheating motherfucker won't kiss my ass? _"And one more thing…"

"I'm not going to fucking kiss you, Rae."

"That's not it, Dave. Well, it is, but it isn't."

Dave turned around and opened his eyes. The room was dark but light enough where he could see her brown eyes staring back at him. "Yes?"

"Why?"

It didn't take long for Dave to figure out who or what Rae was referring to. "I'll tell the whole story tomorrow over dinner."

"No, I mean…" She hesitated. "Why not with me?"

Dave took a few deep breaths. He had pined for Rae since the moment he met her. She was attractive, curvy, funny, and intelligent. He felt he could be himself around her. But something was holding him back. Something big was holding him back. "I think you and I both know the reason." He kissed her forehead and turned back over to sleep. "Good night, Rachel."

Rae looked over at Dave. She was confused, slightly angry but above all, horny as hell. _If you and I both know the reason, I must've missed that memo. _


	3. Caught Up in the Rapture

The next morning, Rae woke up to get ready for work. Her work consisted of walking fifty feet to her home office. But nevertheless, she had to work. There were program books that needed to be designed, entrances that needed to be sharpened, and Vince's happiness that needed to be satisfied. Although he often joked that her job was in danger, Rae wasn't so sure how much of his jokes were just that.

Slipping away to take a quick shower, Rae thought about Dave's words. _I think you and I both know the reason. _Rae thought hard about what he could possibly be referring to. Was it her figure? She wasn't skinny but compared to a Diva, she would be considered a fat-ass. _No, that can't be it. Dave has told me too much that he loves my booty. _

Rae thought about her attitude. She was known to be honest—sometimes too honest—with Dave and many of the employees and wrestlers. _That can't be it. Dave said he would always come to me to talk because I don't hold back. _

Filling her head with constant options and none of them making a lick of sense, Rae turned off the shower and dried off. As she got ready for her day, she was greeted by a half-naked Dave. "Good morning, Sunshine." He smiled as he walked towards the bathroom.

Rae stopped brushing her teeth to catch her breath. She's seen Dave half-naked plenty of times but something was different about seeing him that morning. And that was making her uncomfortable. _Snap out of it, girl. _"Good morning, David. Did you sleep well?"

"I did once you stopped hogging all the covers and taking up all the space." He answered.

"It's not my fault your ass is big." She replied. "There's a towel in there for you."

"Thanks. What do you want for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know. What do you plan on making?"

"Um, that's why I asked, Rae."

_That's it! That's why Dave doesn't want to be with me! It's because I'm a dumb ass!_ "What about steak? I haven't had steak in a while."

"Alright. I'll stop by the grocery store and get a couple steaks for us. Anything else with that?"

"Salad and whatever sides you choose will be fine."

"Cool. Dinner should be ready around seven, if that's okay."

Rae thought about what she needed to do. It was eight in the morning and if she worked really hard, she'll be done with everything by four, at the latest. "Seven it is."

Dave walked back into Rae's bedroom, wearing nothing but the towel and a smile. "Don't be late." He then walked into the bathroom.

Besides getting ready for work, Rae spent much of her time looking for the new batteries for her vibrator. She needed to get off now.

---------------------

The aroma of Porterhouse steaks filled the apartment as Rae opened the door from her study. Dave was amazing in the kitchen—that is, when he wasn't preparing some protein concoction that only he would consume.

Rae noticed that Dave had candles lit and soft music playing in the background. "Should I leave you and your girlfriend alone tonight?" She teased.

Dave smiled as he finished putting the garnish on the plates. "Cute."

Rachel took a seat at the table as Dave served her dinner. He then poured wine for the both of them. "Was there anything else you needed, Rachel?"

She was floored. She's had previous boyfriends cook for her but what Dave did was something extraordinary. "I'm fine. This is fantastic, David."

Dave took a spot across from her and sipped his wine. "Well, you've been my biggest supporter as well as my best friend. I wanted to show my appreciation towards you."

_You can show your appreciation towards me another way, you know…_ "Thank you."

Dave took a bite of his steak and watched Rae carefully cut through hers. She wasn't that big of a meat eater but she never turned down steak. "Need help?"

She looked up and smiled. "I got it."

_Damn, that's an amazing smile. _"Good. So to get everything out of the way, what do you want to know?"

Rae thought about the inconvenience of the question. She just put a bite in her mouth when Dave sprung the taboo topic on her. She quickly swallowed and wasted no time. "Just one simple question, why?"

Dave took a bite of his steak and began talking. "When a person steps outside the relationship, it's not because they're horny. It's not because of some sexual addiction. It's because they're not happy. And it's never just one thing that makes someone cheat, it could be many things."

"So what was it with you and your wife?"

Dave sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Where do I begin? Us fighting about my travel schedule? My spending habits? Her raising the girls alone? Her jealousy of each female that approached me? There was never just one issue. On any given week, it could be two things or eight of them. And these issues followed me when I left. She would call or e-mail and almost expected me to drop everything and come home." Dave shook his head. "I'm not Superman."

"So it was your work schedule that she had a problem with?"

"When I was in OVW, every night I went home to her and the girls. I'll do a show and then I'll go home. When I got called up to WWE, that changed drastically. I was home two days a week. When I won the belt, I was never home. Not seeing your spouse for several long periods of time will fuck up a relationship, no matter how much you love each other."

"But that still doesn't explain why you strayed, David."

"Straying isn't an excuse. But Rae, you need to understand, if you're loved and admired by millions of people every day, it'll do something to your head whether you like to admit it or not. Imagine that, for five days a week, a thousand people tell you that you're beautiful. Now imagine for two days a week, someone tells you that you're ugly. Who are you going to listen to? Five thousand people or one lone person?

"Did I expect my wife to bow down to me whenever I told her to? Hell no. But did I expect her to bitch at me whenever the mood suited her? Hell no. She supported my career to a certain extent. She didn't mind the money I brought home but she often told me that she would be happier if I was still bouncing." Dave shook his head. "How do you think that made me feel? Knowing that my own wife doesn't support my dream?"

"But haven't you guys tried to work it out?"

"You can go to all the couples' therapies, the marriage retreats, watch the sexy videos…you can do all of that. But if you're not in love with the person, it doesn't matter. Do I love my wife? I do. I'll love her until the day I die. But am I in love with her?" Dave shook his head. "I haven't been for a long time."

"But you're sad that she's divorcing you?"

"I'm sad about how it's going to be for my daughters. But let's face it, we were probably going to divorce at some point." Dave shrugged.

Rae thought about what Dave just told her. She was so used to seeing the other point of view that she didn't realize the cheaters also had their reasons. While she still didn't condone what Dave did, she did have a better understanding of his actions. "Well, that explains a lot."

"Rae, I'm not trying to make you sympathize with me and make her the villain because we both were assholes in our own way. It just didn't work out the way either one of us had planned."

Rae nodded. "I understand. Well, let's finish up this dinner." Just then, Anita Baker's "Caught Up in the Rapture" played on the stereo. "Actually, let's dance."

"What? Dance?"

"If your big ass can flop around on a cardboard box for a commercial, I'm sure you can move with me." Rae said as she pulled at his arm.

Dave stood up and followed her to the living room. "I was not flopping around, I was break dancing."

"Whatever."

Dave grabbed Rae's waist as Anita Baker's soothing voice permeated throughout the apartment. Rae rode the beat as if it was tailor made to her body. She turned around and pressed her body against his. "Isn't this nice?"

Dave rubbed Rae's back as he swayed with her to the music. "It is."

With their bodies pressed against each other, both Dave and Rae felt the sexual heat in the room. He didn't hold onto her as if she was just a casual partner; there was more to his touch, his grasp, his hold. And Rae didn't mind. But the moment she lost her footing and nearly fell, Dave grabbed her and leaned over her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Rae swallowed as she was once again finding herself trying to catch her breath. "Yes."

"Um, we should probably go back to dinner now." Dave said, standing up and still holding her.

Rae was once again disappointed. Dave was making a move on her and he wasn't at the same time. She finally had enough. "We probably should." Rae said as she straightened out her clothing.

Over dinner, Rae decided that she was going to sleep in the study that night.


	4. Gossip Folk

The following Monday morning, Rae flew to Monday Night Raw in Tacoma, Washington. As a graphic designer, she was required to attend the TV tapings at least twice a month to see the progress of her work and make any necessary changes to any designs.

She didn't complain about her traveling schedule for she flew first-class everywhere and could get free tickets to any show, any where. The only thing about her job that sucked was the fact that she had to be at the arena well before any of the wrestlers showed up. And that meant she had to be at the arena at eight in the morning and stay until ten at night.

But she had to admit that she loved her job. She was responsible for major entrances and themes for all of the wrestlers and Divas. While all of the themes remained the same from week to week, Rae still had to oversee the production. And sure enough, Vince always felt there were changes that needed to be made.

As Rae settled into her usual spot, which was located in the sound booth, she was still jet-lagged and was sipping a Venti Caramel Frappucino as if it was her lifeline. With her shoulder-length hair framing her face and her makeup making her eyes look semi-alert, Rae didn't waste time.

As Rae was in the sound booth, she looked around at the various wrestlers showing up for Heat and Raw. She got along with all of them and was often invited to hang out with them after-hours. It was always during that time when Rae learned of all the hookups.

"Hey Rae." Edge and Lita waved to her. Edge and Lita wasn't a surprise to her like it shocked the rest of the world. But the brief fling that Lita had with Jeff Hardy kinda made Rae want to throw up in her mouth a little.

"Hey baby girl." John Cena approached Rae and gave her a kiss. John was known to be picky about the women he slept, including the Divas. While it was never known what transpired between him and Trish before Wrestlemania one year, either never admitted or denied anything.

"Hey princess." Victoria smiled at Rae. Legend had it that when Dave was transferred over to Raw, he and Victoria had a brief and illicit affair. Rae could only imagine the hot sex that might have taken place.

"Hey Sweetheart." Hunter said as he arrived with Stephanie. "How are things?"

Rae nodded. "I'm hanging in there. Vince is in a good mood so far."

Stephanie agreed. "That's Dad for ya."

Hunter and Stephanie had a very much Romeo and Juilet love affair before they got married. It was the Billion-Dollar princess dating the renegade. Hunter previously dated Chyna for years and it was his on-screen relationship with Stephanie that was rumored to be the primary cause of the breakup. But it wasn't that Hunter's relationship with Chyna was perfect; he was known to have ring rats all over the world and she knew about them as well.

"But I'm not fired yet, as Vince so eloquently put it." Rae said with a half-smile.

"Well, you're doing great. We'll catch ya' later." Hunter said as him and Stephanie walked off.

"My God, you look tired." Trish Stratus said as she approached Rae.

Rae nodded as she yawned. "I don't think I get paid enough for this shit."

Trish pulled up a chair beside Rae. Over the past year, both women have become close due to their long work hours and travel schedules. They often stayed up getting drunk in their hotel rooms playing around with a video camera.

"So how is he holding up?" Trish asked.

Rae shrugged. "He's doing well."

Trish looked over at Rae. "I'm sure you know all of the rumors of everyone talking about you guys. So what's really going on between you two?"

"Unfortunately," Rae shook her head. "Not a damn thing."

"Dave hasn't made one move on you yet, huh?"

"Yet? I doubt he will, period." Rae rolled her eyes. "I mean he can fuck ring rat after ring rat and be all skanked up. But when there's nice pussy waiting for him at home, does he want any of it? Nooooooo…."

Trish laughed at Rae's slight immaturity. "You know how Dave feels about you, Rae."

"No, I don't, Trish. That's the problem. Is there something you want to share?"

Just then, Melina and Johnny Nitro approached Rae. "Hey, Rae. Do you need to go over our entrance with us?" Nitro asked.

"Nah, not yet, Sweet Baby. Give me an hour or so, okay?" She smiled.

"Sure thing." Nitro smiled back.

"Bye Rae." Melina waved to her, still clutching Nitro.

"Bye." Rae said.

Trish waited for Melina and Nitro to leave before she said anything to Rae. "Do you think something really happened between her and Dave?"

Rae shrugged. "I wouldn't doubt it. They have been doing signings together. It would've been real easy for him." She replied as her view didn't leave the screen in front of her. She wasn't sure if she was disgusted at the possibility that something could have occurred or jealous that Melina could have been with two of the hottest men in all of professional wrestling at the same time. "Dave hasn't said anything but he hasn't denied any rumor, either."

Trish smirked as she watched Nitro and Melina grope each other. "I guess you can't turn a ho into a housewife." She then turned her attention back to her conversation with Rae. "Like I was saying, Dave sees you in a different light."

"Well, I wish he would open up a window and appreciate the natural light that's in front of him." Rae huffed.

"Well, just give him some time. Men aren't the brightest creatures in the world, you know."

"Got that right."

"Well, how about this? I'll keep you posted on everything I hear about Dave. But I'm pretty sure with how open your relationship is, he'll tell you anyways."

"Don't get it twisted. Dave will tell me what he wants me to know, after I've already found out. If he doesn't want me to know something, it's a damn guarantee I'll never know about it."

"Well, my offer still stands. Whatever you want to know, don't hesitate to ask." Trish smiled.

"Thanks, Trish. I really appreciate it." Rae smiled. "But since we're on the topic of generous info…."

"Yes?"

"Is there some truth to that rumor of you and The Rock?"

The rumor spreading around the internet and various wrestling circles was that Trish and Rock had a steamy affair when she first arrived. The rumor escalated when the pair kissed on-screen. Still to this day, neither one has yet to deny or confirm the rumor. Trish smiled coyly. "He's a good kisser."


	5. A Little Too Warm

"Rae, could you add more pizzazz to my entrance? You know, like yowza?"

"Rae, can you make the sound like really, really loud?"

"Rae, can you make the fire hotter?"

If anyone thought that rock stars had ridiculous requests, they had never been around professional wrestlers. As Rae listened to request after request at Smackdown, she was amazed at the sheer stupidity of some of the most popular wrestlers. Guys who had formal education or have been seasoned wrestlers thought she was able to create magic. After all, if she could make this Superstar's entrance look amazing, why couldn't she do the same for rest of them—all at once?

_All I need is a stick, a pot of boiling water and some voodoo._

She was exhausted and could barely keep her eyes open yet Rae managed to look coherent during her meeting with Vince. He praised what she was doing and hinted that she was on her way to getting a raise. Rae noted that Vince said that she wasn't getting one anytime soon. But he did tell her that any request she had would be met as soon as possible.

_How about a raise? Can that be met with great expedition? _

As she worked on sharpening Rey Mysterio's entrance, Rae found her thoughts sidetracking to Dave yet again. She wanted to give up hope that nothing would ever happen between the two of them, but she wanted to cling on the possibly that something could happen. But with Dave acting like a gentleman and not a manipulative bastard, Rae's hopes for something even slightly sexual were shot to hell.

Just when Rae was daydreaming about Dave, a voice interrupted her fantasy. "I thought you were getting paid to do some goddamn work around here?"

Rae turned around and saw another one of her best friends. "Well, if it isn't Randy Orton? Come here and give me a hug, you misogynist motherfucker!" Rae laughed.

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Big…" Randy hesitated. Before his suspension, he was able to joke around with Rae all the time and knew she wouldn't get upset. He would call her all sorts of names ranging from Ms. Big Titties to Fellatio Delight. Now he was struggling to tease her without getting slapped with another suspension. "Ms. Big…Smile."

Rae smiled as she gave him a hug. "I think someone should've brushed up on his vocabulary before he returned."

Randy rolled his eyes as he gave her a nice peck on her lips. "Whatever. What's up with you? I'm gone for two months and you didn't bother to visit me?"

"Visit you? Um, you're the one who had all the free time in the world, Orton." Rae smiled. "Unless getting serviced by your fiancée was more important."

"She's not my fiancée." Randy retorted.

Rae had a surprised look on her face. "Oh? Problems with the wifey?"

Randy shook his head. "Nevermind about me. What's going on with you and 'Tista? I heard that he was hitting it."

Rae wasn't amused. "You heard that from where?"

He shrugged. "Here, there, this person, that person."

"Asshole, you know you don't have any friends here."

"I want to know!" Randy said before he pulled Rae closer to him. He rubbed her back and breathed in the scent of her perfume. "Aren't you going to tell me Rae?"

Rae felt herself giggling like a little school girl when Randy held her. His deep voice embraced her ear and flowed throughout her core. There was always some sexual tension between the two of them but much to Randy's chagrin, Rae never took him seriously because of his age—and attitude. "We're just friends, Randy."

"Better be."

She pulled away from him as she smirked. "Jealous, much?"

"Of that gimpy motherfucker? Are you kidding me?" Randy shook his head. "Whatever."

Rae faked a pout as she stuck out her bottom lip. "Sounds like someone is a little jealous that he can't see me wearing next to nothing late at night." She whined.

"What could you be wearing that I haven't seen already?"

Rae pulled him closer to her. "Remember how nice my tits looked when I wore that really tight white tee? Yeah, I wear that all the time."

Randy licked his lips. Rae never appreciated her hour-glass figure despite his constant compliments. She was—in his words—stacked. "I love how you look in your white tees."

"I bet you do, you woman-hating asshole." She laughed.

"Hey now, I don't hate women. I respect women."

"Uh-huh."

"I do. I just don't like bitches, sluts, whores, tramps, chickenheads, hussies, and cu…"

Rae shook her head. "Don't say it, Orton."

Randy puckered his lips. "You get the point. I respect you, Rae."

"You better." Dave said behind Randy. "Because if you didn't, there would be problems."

Randy turned around and faced Dave. When they were in Evolution, they got along famously. But many wondered if they only got along so well because they were in the presence of Ric and Hunter. "Dave."

"Randy."

Rae felt the tension between both men and stood in to play peacekeeper. They weren't the best of friends and how much of their on-screen animosity was just acting was debated. "So Dave, did you want to go over your entrance?"

Dave nodded without moving his eyes from his younger nemesis. "Sure. I'll see you around, kid."

_I'll show who's the kid around here, motherfucker. _"Bye, Dave."

Dave followed Rae back into the sound booth as they settled at the computer screen. "What was that about?" He asked.

"What was what about?"

"Don't act, Rae."

"Randy and I were just catching up, David. What's it to you, anyways?"

"I don't like you being around him. He has no respect for women whatsoever."

"And hearing that coming from you?" Rae smiled. "Isn't that the kettle calling the pot black?"

Dave brushed off Rae's attempt at a low-blow comment. "He has a lot of growing up to do, Rachel."

"He's maturing at the Orton rate."

"Well, it's not fast enough."

Rae turned to face Dave. He quickly went from being someone who was being considerate and thoughtful to just being annoying with over-protectiveness. "Are you saying this because you're looking out for my best interest or is it because of jealousy?"

Dave shot Rae a disbelieving look. "You think I'm jealous of a guy who deliberately ruins his career by being a Class-A asshole?"

"I'm 26 years old, David. I can take care of myself just fine."

"I know you can, Rachel." Dave said as he looked over at her with an intensity that rocked her core. "I never doubted that you could."

Rae smiled as she thought about one request she could give to Vince. It was going to be to turn down the thermostat in the sound booth. It was getting too hot for her liking.


	6. The Real Reason

The wrestling living community was peaceful, sunny, and full of relaxation. It was where wrestlers could be themselves and not get bogged down doing kayfabe interviews and appearances. It was a place that overzealous wrestling fans wouldn't harass them on a constant basis. It was place that the wrestlers felt it was their own secret hiding spot.

But to the rest of the world, it was known as Tampa, Florida.

Kicking off the start of the summer, Christian had a BBQ at his home. Many wrestlers from both the WWE and TNA joined in mid-week celebration of good times, good food, good liquor and potential drunken hook-ups to be forgotten the next day.

As Rae relaxed a little in the shade, she was joined by Candice Michelle. To the best of Rae's knowledge, Dave hasn't fucked her—yet. "What's going on, Ms. Rae?"

"Nothing much, how are you, girlie?"

"Nothing, just chillin'." She said as she took spot on nearby chaise. "So…any truth to the rumor of you and Dave?"

"Truth to the rumor? Oh, wait. Let me guess…we're fucking, aren't we?" Rae asked as Candice nodded. "That's it! Tomorrow, I'm going out and getting a T-shirt made that reads, 'Yes, I fucked him too' so there are no more questions!" Rae then rolled her eyes.

Candice laughed. "Sweetie, you have to admit, you knew people were going to start talking about you when you guys started to live together."

"Live together? Live together? No, Dave is temporarily staying with me until he gets his own place."

"Rae, it shouldn't take a man a month to find an apartment around here." Candice added. "Maybe, just maybe…."

"Out with it, Candy."

"Maybe," She smiled, "Dave wants to live with you."

"Maybe." Rae shrugged. She never noticed the fact that it has been a month since Dave showed up on her doorstep nor did she mind. As a matter of fact, she loved having Dave around and could spend hours upon hours snuggling up with him in bed.

Mickie James took a spot on the chaise next to Rae when she saw Lilian Garcia had arrived. "Ugh, I can't stand that bitch."

"Lilian?" Trish questioned as Mickie nodded.

"She's a fucking slut. She loves to act like she's this high and mighty Christian woman, but she's a slut just like the rest of us." Mickie sneered as she looked at Lilian. "Fucking Mariah Scary has-been."

Rae tried to contain her laughter for it was true. She always thought Lilian was too pretentious for her taste. "What? She's not a good little girl in her high heeled boots and short skirts with the barely hanging on halter tops?"

"Barely hanging on because there's nothing there for it to hang on to!" Candice continued as Victoria and Torrie erupted into laughter. "Ask her how she got the job and I will bet money it wasn't because of her…"

"Her singing abilities?" Ashley smirked.

"More like her screaming abilities from what I've heard." Michelle McCool added. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhhhhh! I'm fucking coming!" She mocked as all the women erupted into laughter.

"Hi Rae!" Lilian walked over to her. "How's it going?"

Rae smiled. "It's going. How are you?"

Lilian smiled back. "I'm doing well. Say, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"That should be the most enlightening conversation." Victoria muttered before Maria slapped her knee.

"Sure, let's chat over here." Rae said as Lilian followed her to a private area. "So what's up?"

"Um," Lilian turned around and looked at the other Divas, who were watching her and Rae. "I don't want to cause a scene here but I'm just curious."

"No, I'm not sleeping with Dave."

"Oh, I didn't think you were. You're not really his type anyways."

_Excuse me? _Rae thought.

"I was wondering if Dave has mentioned anything about dating again." Lilian inquired.

"Um, no not really. He's still going through the divorce so I doubt it'll be a while before he dates anyone, really."

"Oh, I see. Well, could you keep me posted? I don't want a good man like him get away!" Lilian smiled.

Rae nodded. "Uh-huh, sure. I'll do what I can, Lilian."

"Thanks, Rae!" She hugged her and walked off.

Rae stood in the entryway to the house. She knew that Lilian would never have a chance with Dave but she wasn't too concerned about that. She was more upset at what Lilian said to her.

_And what makes you think I'm not his type? _

-------------------------------------

If Rae thought she was getting harassed by the Divas, it was nothing compared to the conversations the men were having with Dave. As the men gathered around the grill, it was also time for Dave's grilling from them.

"So let me get this straight…" John said as he took a sip of his Bud Light. "You and Rae—one of the hottest females I have laid eyes upon—are not fucking?"

Dave took a sip of his beer. "No, we're not."

"Dude, are you gay?" Carlito asked.

Dave did a slow head turn towards the younger Superstar as all of the men slightly stepped back. "Who told you to speak?" Hunter commented to him.

Christian chuckled. "As stupid and naïve the kid may be, Dave, he does have a point. I mean, look at her." He motioned towards her.

"And dude, you've been staying with her a month? And you haven't hit that?" D-Von Dudley said.

"It's not that I don't want to, alright?" Dave said as he glanced at Rae and smiled at her. "Now isn't the time."

"When is the time?" Edge asked. "I mean, she's pretty tasty and she's not going to wait around for you forever."

"I'll taste her any day of the week." Carlito commented.

Hunter looked over at the younger wrestler again. "One more comment and I will knock your nappy ass out."

Carlito nodded and stepped aside as Chris Jericho laughed. "Oh, the fresh meats are just getting smarter and smarter nowadays. Fifty bucks say three months from now Vince will be wishing him the best in his future endeavors."

"Hey, Chris, you're not being fair." Hunter chimed in. "You gotta give the talent waste at least six months."

---------------------------------------------

"They're talking about you, Rae." Maria nodded towards the men's direction.

"How can you tell?" Victoria asked.

"Well, they keep doing this." Maria made a motion with her hands that was the universal symbol for a hourglass shape, with strong emphasis on the chest. "And let's be honest, between the five of us, she has the bigger tits."

Rae didn't bother to look over. "Well, I should probably give them something to talk about, huh?" She then walked over to the fruit bowl and grabbed a banana. She then pretended to make conversation with the Divas. "Now ladies I'm about to teach you all a lesson on how to give a man blue balls.

"First, you slowly peel the banana off and toss it away like this." She demonstrated. "And then you take this whole banana and stuff it in and ease it out of your mouth, like so." As Rae slowly moved the banana in her mouth, the area where the men were standing became noticeably quieter.

"Wow." Edge commented.

"That's fucking fantastic!" Shelton Benjamin said, his mouth still wide open.

"And finally, once you got all of their attention." Rae said, delicately still holding the banana. "You squash this motherfucker to bits!" She put the banana down and began stomping on it, erupting loud disappointment from the men.

Dave just smirked. He had already seen the trick before but he still appreciated it.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Dave and Rae retired back to her apartment where they both collapsed on the sofas. The summer kick-off BBQ definitely wore them out. "I think I ate too much food, Dave."

"When did you eat? Every time I looked over, you had a margarita in your hand."

"Well, I think I drank too much, Dave." Rae corrected. She slightly sat up and faced him. "And in case you haven't heard the word, we're officially fucking and in denial."

"Oh yeah, I got questions all day."

"Oh? Like what?"

Dave shook his head as he remembered all of the questioning. "Not important."

Rae rolled her eyes. "I haven't been harassed so much since people begin to wonder about my last name."

"Rae, in all due respect, not too many biracial girls have Schaffer for a last name."

Rae hiccupped before she began to speak. "Well, not too many Greek men have Bautista for a last name but you don't see anyone trying to dissect your ethnic makeup."

Dave nodded. "And I think it's time for someone to go to bed now."

"I don't wanna."

Dave picked up Rae and carried her to her bedroom. "It's time to go night-night."

"I'm not a little kid, David."

Dave laid Rae on the bed and began to undress her. He took off her capris and covered her up with the sheet. "Good night, Rae."

"David?"

"Yes?"

"Lilian wants to suck you off."

Dave bit his lip to contain his laughter. "Okay."

"And David?"

"Yes?"

"So do I." Rae said as she passed out.

Dave moved a nearby trashcan by Rae's bedside in case she got sick in the middle of the night. He then took off his clothing and got in the bed with her. As he laid beside her, he thought about what she said. He knew she wasn't joking about what she said and he definitely wouldn't stop her if she felt the need to carry out her action.

But he also knew that sleeping with Rae right now would not be a smart idea. Especially if he thought he could have a future with her.


	7. Misunderstanding

The next morning, Rae woke up to a monstrous hangover. She barely opened her eyes to the peeking sunlight in her room. As she covered her eyebrows, she squinted to look at her surrounding areas.

And her surrounding areas didn't remotely look like her bedroom.

Rae opened her eyes more and found that she was in the study. As she adjusted her seeing, she also realized that she was wrapped in sheet—and naked underneath. _What the?_

Slowly recounting the prior night's activities, Rae tried to figure out exactly what happened between the time she came home to her current state. The last thing she remembered was telling Dave how much she wanted to give him head. _Oh, that is just fucking great! Now he thinks I'm a slut._

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Dave smiled as he stood by the entryway.

Rae turned her head slightly to face him. "Good morning."

Dave walked over and sat on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

"Well, you kinda look like it, too." He smiled.

"You know if I wasn't so hungover I would kick your ass."

"Yeah, but you are." Dave smiled. "Did you want anything to drink?"

"Um, some water. Ice, cold, refreshing…water."

"Sure." Dave got up and headed towards the kitchen. "You had me a little worried last night."

"What happened?"

"After I put you to bed, you passed out immediately." He said from the kitchen. "But thirty minutes later, you woke up—throwing up."

"That's attractive." Rae muttered.

"And you threw up everywhere except the trashcan. I had to wash the sheets and take your clothes off." Dave then walked back to the bedroom and handed Rae her water, along with two aspirin. "The carpet cleaners will be here later."

Rae sipped her water and downed her aspirin. "That bad?"

"It's not a whole lot, but it's enough to where the fan is turned on to full blast and the windows are open." Dave smiled.

"Great."

Dave rubbed Rae's bare back. "Don't worry about it. We've all had our drunken moments of bliss. I've done some pretty stupid shit being drunk as well."

"Oh, I know you have." Rae laughed. She then turned her attention to her lack of attire. "About that comment I made last night?"

"About how you want to suck me off?" Dave laughed.

"Um, yeah, that one." Rae felt her cheeks were on fire. "I didn't mean that."

"You didn't?"

_Hell yeah I did. _"I was drunk, David."

_You weren't that drunk, Rae. _"Fair enough."

Rae felt uneasy about asking the next question about her curiosity was getting the best of her. "So…um…you saw me naked?"

Dave nodded. "No, I didn't, Rae. I asked Casper the Friendly Ghost to remove your clothing for me."

"One more time, David…"

Dave kissed the side of her head to silence her. His mind briefly flashed back to staring at Rae's body. Despite her being obviously incoherent and nauseated, she was a sight for sore eyes. Her full D cups were standing at attention and her butterfly navel ring was just mesmerizing. Her thick thighs and light brown skin were begging him to do things that were unimaginable.

But her sick state snapped him back to reality. And the last thing he needed while he was feasting on Rae was her throwing up in a nearby trashcan. "Don't worry, I didn't compromise our relationship. I'm about to head to the gym now. I'll be back before the cleaners get here. Just rest and take it easy, okay?"

"Okay." Rae grinned.

Dave got up and headed out the door. "If there is anything that you need, just call me on my cell."

"Okay. Oh, and Dave?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She whispered.

Dave nodded and smiled. "Anytime, Rae."

As Rae rested again on the sofa bed, she wondered if Dave liked what he saw when he took off her clothing.

---------------------------------------------

A month has passed since Dave began staying at Rae's apartment. And his temporary stay quickly turned into a semi-permanent living situation. He rented a storage unit to store some of his items while he kept the majority of his personal belongings at Rae's apartment.

But their sleeping arrangements didn't change. While Dave kept his clothing in Rae's studying, he still slept in the same bed as she did. And neither was willing to change the current arrangement. The twosome became quite used to spending evenings at home, watching TV, having dinners or having semi-family nights when Dave's daughters came over.

Still, the living situation confused everyone but Rae was satisfied with status quo. She figured that if Dave wasn't going to sleep with her, he wouldn't be foolish to bring some other female home. _I'll kill that asshole if he did._ The questions from the wrestlers and the Divas eventually stopped and Trish hasn't heard of any new whispers about Dave and another Diva.

But it didn't stop the harassment Dave faced from one of his best friends. "So did you sleep with her finally?" Hunter asked.

"And good evening to you, too, Paul." Dave laughed over the phone.

"Hey, it's been two months since you started to live with her and I'm just wondering…"

"I'm not living with her, man. I'm just staying with her until I find a place of my own."

"And it's taken you two months?"

"Finding a place while I'm training is hard. Plus, I still have to go through the divorce procedures and visits with my daughters…"

"Plus, you're just pussy to try anything…"

"Not funny, Paul."

"I'm not laughing, motherfucker." He replied. "What is your problem, man? Do you know how many guys would have taken advantage of her by now?"

"Yes and you just nailed it right there. I'm not going to take advantage of her. If I wanted an easy lay and hit it easy, I would've done it the first night."

In the kitchen, Rae finished putting away the dishes and decided to see if Dave wanted to go see a movie with her. As she walked to the study, Rae caught the tail-end of Dave's phone conversation. "It's just not that way with her. I just don't see Rae like that." She heard him say.

Rae felt humiliated and stupid at the same time. She wanted Dave to see her for something other than his best friend and it was to no avail. He had seen her naked and didn't make one single comment regarding her appearance, which Rae concluded meant that he didn't find her that appealing.

And Rae had enough of Dave's perfect gentleman mannerisms. By now, he's had damn near two months to make his move on her and he didn't attempt. She also concluded that if something sexual was going to happen, it would've happened by now. Rae decided that if Dave wasn't going to make a move, she was going to take matters into her own hands—or someone else's for that matter. She picked up her cell phone and dialed someone who she knew wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of her.

"Hey, could you come over and keep me company for a little bit?"

"How many condoms should I bring?" Randy replied.


	8. Drama Unfolds

"I said 'keep me company', Orton." Rae replied.

"I heard you. And I also asked you how many condoms should I bring?" He replied.

"I'm not going to fuck you, Orton."

"Not yet."

"Are you going to come or not?" Rae asked, emitting laughter from Randy. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Fuck, I did. Yeah, I'll be over in a minute." He hung up the phone.

Rae sighed as she flipped up her cell phone. She knew there would be slight problems with Randy showing up. Hell, who was she fooling? She knew there were going to be major problems. But with her body heat rising and Dave acting like he doesn't know what to do with her, she needed someone to take care of her needs.

Dave emerged out of the study. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Um, I have company coming over tonight."

"Oh?" Dave found himself intrigued. "A hot date?"

"Hardly." Rae smiled nervously. "Um, aren't you going to see your girls tonight?"

"In an hour or so." He chuckled. "Should I leave the two of you alone?"

_Yes, yes you should. As a matter of fact, leave right now! _"Um, if you want."

Dave felt a little jealous that Rae was seeing someone but he wasn't about to show it. After all, she was a young woman who had needs just like everyone else. Instead he showed his uncomfortable feeling about the situation the only way he knew how—by joking. "Well, it's been awhile since you got laid."

"Are you keeping track?"

"Well, when was the last time?"

"Seven months and five days." Rae blurted.

Dave put his lips together to contain his laughter. "Yeah, I'm the one keeping track."

Rae looked at the clock on the wall. Randy was going to show up at any minute and she wanted Dave to leave before he had a chance to stab Randy in his major organs. "Shouldn't you be leaving right now, David?"

"Okay, okay, I can take a hint…" Dave gathered his car keys and a jacket. "Should I give you a couple hours?"

"Um, three."

Dave had a surprised look on his face. "Oh my."

"Dave, I need to get ready for my date!"

"Okay, I'm leaving." Dave said as he walked towards the door. "Fill me in on all the details."

"Yeah, yeah, now go!"

Just as Dave opened the front door, he was greeted by an eager Randy Orton. Dave turned around to face Rae. "Is there something you want to share with me, Rachel?"

"Huh?" She replied.

"Dave." Randy commented as he stepped inside.

"Randy."

Randy walked over to Rae and kissed her cheek. "I'll be your bedroom waiting for you, Baby." He then smirked at Dave as he walked towards Rae's bedroom.

Dave waited for the door to close before he approached Rae. "I'm not going to ask the reason you didn't tell me that Orton was coming over here. I am going to ask if you honestly expect me to leave you alone with him?"

"Dave, he's not a rapist."

"He's a misogynist which is close enough."

"I can take care of myself, David."

"You've been acting like a broken record telling me that." He replied. "Is something I should know?"

Rae found herself in quite the predicament. Feelings that she was trying to express to Dave without actually telling him were overtaking her body. And now the opportunity was in front of her to lay out all the cards on the table.

And just like she has done in her past life, she decided to run. "No, there isn't."

"Rae, I'm not going to apologize for being overprotective but I don't trust him around you."

"You're not jealous of him, are you?"

Dave raised an eyebrow. "I know you're not serious with that question."

"Well, what is it? You don't trust Orton, Dave? Or you don't trust me?"

Dave shook his head in disgust. "I thought you knew me better than that, Rachel." He then walked past her and opened the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to leave you and Orton alone because Lord knows I don't want to hear what's going to happen." Dave then left.

Rae stood at the door, just thinking about what had transpired. She was rejected, then wanted, and then rejected again—all within fifteen minutes. Yet, the only problem she was concerned with was why she was facing her front door instead of being with a hot guy who was waiting for her in her bedroom.

---------------------------------------------------------

Rae entered her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She knew the sole reason that Randy was in her bed was because he was a pity fuck. But she also wasn't sure if sleeping with him was what she truly wanted to do, despite her hormones fighting with her head.

"Thanks for coming over, Orton." She said as she crawled in bed with him.

Randy turned over and spooned Rae from behind. "Well, you have something that I want."

"Now before I slap you…"

"Your ears, Rae. I like how you listen to me."

"When I'm laying in bed with you, right?"

"That always helps."

"So what's your story? You and Sam aren't engaged anymore?"

Randy stretched out in bed and wrapped his arms around Rae. "No, we're not."

Rae waited for Randy to at least explain what happened. Instead, she found the usual short and not so sweet answers that he was known for. "Aren't you going to fill me in?"

"She got on my nerves." He yawned.

Rae appreciated Randy's honesty but found his lack of detail to be desired for. "She couldn't suck your dick fast enough?"

"No, she was actually pretty good at it." Randy then caressed Rae's lips with his index finger. "Probably not as good as you, though."

Rae shivered at Randy's touch. "Okay, so what was the reason?"

"She thought I was disrespecting her and she ended the engagement."

Rae turned around faced him. "Nah, really? You disrespecting women?"

Randy smirked. "Cute, real cute. But let me make it clear: I never disrespected her. I never called her any names other than saying things out of anger, which I apologized over and over for."

"There's more to the story, Orton. Spit it."

"I fell in lust too quickly and realized that maybe there was more to the relationship than what we both wanted. She wanted the big house, the 2.5 kids and me home every once in a while."

"And let me guess you didn't?"

"I liked how things were. She wanted to get married now, have a baby within the next year and I just wasn't ready for that."

"So let me guess…you cheated on her?"

Randy shook his head. "Believe it or not, Rachel, not all wrestlers cheat. Now, that's not to say that I didn't have my share of attempts because I did."

"So what stopped you?"

"Honestly? No condoms."

Rae removed Randy's hands from her waist and started to get up. "And I think it's time for you to go home."

Randy pulled her back on the bed with him. "I'm just joking, Rachel. To be honest, I don't know why I didn't cheat on Sam. I just didn't."

"Do you wish that you did?"

Randy was surprised by Rae's question. It wasn't a typical 'It's all your damn fault' question that he was expecting. Rae was doing the one thing he didn't care for and that was being in deep thought. "Sometimes."

Rae wasn't sure what she was expecting when she asked Randy if he wished he cheated on his ex. But she was surprised at his frank honesty. "That's fair."

Randy rubbed Rae's shoulders. He knew her well enough that she didn't just call him over for sex unless she had ulterior motives. And her ulterior motives being getting even with whoever guy she was interested in at the time. "So why am I here? Really?"

Rae sighed. "Because I wanted to have sex with somebody."

"Somebody meaning Dave, right?"

Rae shrugged and her voice became small. "Maybe. I just needed someone to make me feel desired."

"Don't wait around for Dave is that's what you're hoping for." Randy said as Rae shrugged again. "But I also know you and I know we're not going to have sex tonight."

Rae adjusted her position as she straddled Randy. "What makes you so sure that I don't want to have sex with you tonight?"

-------------------------------------------------

Far too upset to see his daughters, Dave was drowning his sorrows at Noize, a local night spot that catered to the grown and sexy. The club was consistently packed with local businessmen, celebrities, athletes and those trying to get a glimpse of the fabulous life.

Dave remembered how Rae would sometimes drag him to the nightclub, despite his consistent nay saying. He would watch Rae flirt and dance with any available guy that was cute enough to her liking. He always admired the way she would subtly shake her hips, almost hypnotizing him.

Now Dave was being approached by women left and right, as if his separation made him instantly available. He entertained the women and their mannerisms but his thoughts were concentrated on what could be happening at home. Shaking his head to relieve thoughts of possible sex, Dave took another sip of his Hennessy.

"You look like you could use some company." Trish said as she sat beside Dave.

Dave turned and faced her. "It's been an interesting night."

Trish briefly looked around the club. "Where's Rae?"

"At home." Dave said as he took another sip. "Fucking Orton."

Trish looked at Dave with both confusion and shock. "Orton?"

"Orton." Dave muttered. "Whatever."

"Dave, I don't see why the two of you just don't get together. It's obvious that you want each other."

"Now isn't the time."

"And when do you expect the time to be, Dave? When she's 50?" Trish then reached over and started to feel Dave's crotch.

Dave looked down at Trish feeling him up. "Should I even ask what you're doing?"

"I'm checking to see if you have balls because you're sure acting like a pussy."

"Why does everyone think I'm pussy for not sleeping with her? Can it be that I respect her enough to not approach her as if she's some slut?"

"Have you told her that?"

"What?"

"I swear I didn't stutter." Trish shook her head. "Have you told Rae how much you appreciate her?"

"She knows."

"So I take that as a no." Trish sighed. "And you wonder why she's fucking Orton?"

Dave shot Trish an evil look. "Don't start, Stratus."

"Whatever, Batista. Don't complain that I didn't tell you." Trish shrugged as she sipped her Mimosa.

As Dave and Trish sat in an uncomfortable silence, Dave was approached by another woman. "Well, Dave! Trish! I didn't expect to see you here!" Kristal approached them.

"Hi Kristal." Trish grinned.

Dave eyed up Kristal as she sat beside him. They were friendly acquaintances but nothing more than a hug or platonic conversation. But the way she wore her micro-mini and stilettos made Dave re-think why their relationship was platonic to begin with. "Hey."

"Are you guys here together?" She asked.

"No, we're just hanging out." Trish replied.

"Oh really?" Kristal became twenty times more interested in Dave. "What are you drinking?" She asked.

"Hennessy." He replied.

"That's very strong and smooth." Kristal winked. "Just like you."

"And that line was absolutely cheesy." Trish muttered.

"What was that, Trish?" Kristal asked.

"I said this Mimosa is making me feel a little breezy." Trish smiled.

Kristal moved closer to Dave. "So what brings you here tonight, David?"

_I didn't want to listen to live porn at home. _"I'm just relaxing, kicking back."

"Right, right." Kristal then put her hand on Dave's right thigh and whispered in his ear. "Let's dance."

Dave looked at Kristal and thought about the circumstances. It has been a little over two months since he's had sex and masturbation just wasn't doing it for him anymore. Plus the fact that Kristal was throwing herself at him since the moment she arrived made it quite easy for him.

"I have a better idea. Let's go back to my place." Dave whispered.

"I like that idea." Kristal smiled.

Trish panicked. "Dave, I thought you had other plans tonight?"

Dave held Kristal's waist and smiled at her. "They can wait."

Trish found herself trying to gasp for air as she watched Dave escort Kristal out of the club. She thought about calling Rae but was she really going to pick up her phone? And the moment Rae found out that Dave also brought someone home was going to be something short of disastrous.

Trish shook her head about the situation and the possible outcome. _Forget the storylines; this drama is better than TV. _


	9. Good Morning!

_Author's Note: This chapter contains sexual content._

----------------------------------------

"Good morning, Beautiful" Randy said as he kissed the nape of Rae's neck.

Rae sighed as she interlocked her fingers with Randy's. "Good morning, Lover."

"How did you sleep last night?"

"Hot and bothered. You?"

"The same." Randy yawned as he stretched out. "Sleeping in jeans is not as comfortable as I thought it would be."

During the night, Rae and Randy snuggled against each other, even breathing in sync at one point. While there was plenty of touching and fondling, they both decided not to have sex. But it wasn't to say that nothing occurred.

Randy showed Rae just how wonderful his fingers were when he made her reach orgasm after orgasm. He would play with her nub nice and slow, kissing her neck and whispering naughty words in her ear. And then he would trail his fingers up her body and circle her nipples with the moisture he had created in her. And then Randy would suck his fingers as Rae watched.

"Mmm…you taste so good, Rae." He moaned.

Randy would then play with Rae's tongue with his, caressing her breasts as she writhed and moaned beneath him. But as generous as Randy was to her, Rae wanted to be just as giving. She showed Randy exactly why he called her "Fellatio Delight" as she teased him. She would lick the tip, flicking her tongue back and forth. Randy was not much of a moaner, but he felt himself damn near screaming when Rae pleasured him.

Her mouth was so hot and welcoming on his shaft. And the way she would grab his balls as she sucked on him was something he thought she had to learn from watching many porn flicks. As Rae continued to suck on Randy, he moved hair out of the way as he looked down at her face. She looked so beautiful sucking his cock, he felt like he could fall in love with her.

But his senses kicked in. And Randy knew that any sexual feelings that Rae had towards him was because Dave was in her thoughts. Not wanting to play second fiddle to anyone—especially Dave—Randy felt it was best that nothing else happened that night. He'll have to fuck Dave out of Rae's mind at a later date.

Rae turned around and faced Randy. "I'm not one for making a bigger deal out of nothing…"

"You're not?" Randy teased.

"You know what I meant, Randy. I don't want things to get all weirded out between us because we didn't have sex."

"We did enough." Randy smiled as he rubbed Rae's shoulders. "But it's a good thing that nothing else happened, though."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Randy asked.

"No, it's not obvious, Randy."

"Rae, I know how you feel you about Dave and I know I wasn't the only one you were thinking about last night."

Rae narrowed her eyes. "What makes you so sure?"

Randy then remembered the activities from the previous night. Rae whispered Dave's name in the middle of the night while she slept. "I'm just saying maybe we should slow things down a bit."

"What is it about you confusing fucking guys? You want a girl, then you don't want her. And then when you have her, you don't know what to do with her? And we're the emotional bitches?" Rae questioned. "I like how you mention this to me after I sucked your dick. Thanks, motherfucker."

Randy got up out of bed and watched Rae brushed her hair as if she was trying to brush dirt out of her hair. "Rae, Rae, Rae…" He then put his hand on hers to stop her. "Stop and look at me."

"What?" Rae sneered.

"I'm not playing you. But I'm not going to wait for you because you're waiting for some guy to make his move on you."

"Randy, it's not like that…"

"Oh? It's not?" Looking at the mirror, Randy stared into Rae's eyes. "Then what is it?"

Before Rae had a chance to answer, she and Randy were interrupted by the smell of bacon. "Dave's here. Stay in here."

Rae walked out of her bedroom and headed towards the kitchen, where she found Dave fixing breakfast. He was lightly singing a song and appeared to be in a cheerful mood. Rae pulled up a stool and sat across from him. "Are you serenading me?"

Dave smiled. "I could be." He focused back to his scrambled eggs. "Had fun last night?"

Rae uncomfortably nodded. "About last night, David?"

"Yes?"

"Just to let you know, nothing happened last night. Well, something happened, but nothing happened, you know?" Rae said.

Dave began to scramble the eggs faster. "Rae, it's okay…"

"Like we started to have sex but…"

"Rae, it's okay." Dave said quietly. "I really don't want to know. Really, I don't."

"Okay." Rae brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. "So where did you go?"

"To Noize."

"Really? How was it? Was it busy?"

"It was fun." Dave shrugged.

"So did you dance with any hot chicks?" Rae inquired.

Dave momentarily stopped putting the food on the plates as he contemplated on whether or not he should tell Rae what really happened. "Um, you can say that."

"Well, what happened?" Rae pressed.

"Rae, I need to tell you something…"

Then, the door to the study opened. A disheveled Kristal appeared. She was wrapped in a bed sheet. "Dave, could you get me a towel? Oh, Hi Rae!" She smiled.

Rae felt like she was looking at a ghost when she saw Kristal. It didn't take long for her to figure out that her appearance was a result of staying the night in her home. She also guessed by looking at Kristal's appearance that she hardly slept the night before, courtesy of Dave. "Hi Kristal."

Randy then walked out of Rae's bedroom. "Baby, I need to leave now. I'll be back…ohhhh shit." He nodded as he took stock of the scene. Dave clearly looked uncomfortable while Rae looked stunned. Kristal, however, had an endless smile.

Randy had errands to run but he didn't want to pass up the temptation of watching a real-life drama. "You know what? I think I can stay and eat breakfast."


	10. Temper Tantrums

_Author's Note: This chapter contains sexual content. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

An unspoken rule between best friends is that you never disrespect each other, no matter how tempting it is. Dave and Rae often got on each other's nerves and ridiculed one another, but that was all in fun. At the end of the day, they were joking and laughing with each other like if nothing ever happened.

But breakfast time was no laughing matter as the two barely acknowledged each other. Of course, it didn't stop Randy from having fun on his own. "Kristal, can you pass the syrup?" He smiled.

"Sure, Randy!" Kristal smiled. "Did you want some more bacon?"

"I think I would like some." Randy smiled. He then turned to Rae. "Baby, did you want anything?"

"I'm fine." She replied with her eyes steady on her plate.

Dave never did like Randy's mannerisms around Rae. He always felt that they were just a little too friendly for his taste. While they both maintained that it was just a friendship and nothing more, Dave often wondered how many "platonic" friends would practically make out with each other as a simple greeting kiss.

And now that Randy has gone above and beyond that just being a "friend" to Rae, Dave was using every bone in his body to resist jumping over the table and knocking Randy's ass out. Lucky for Randy, Dave had Kristal to distract his thoughts. "Did you want anything else, Baby?" She said to him.

"I'm good, Baby." Dave grinned to her.

Rae squinted and slightly shuddered when Dave spoke to Kristal. There was something in his tone that didn't sit well with her. She wasn't sure if it was him being all lovey-dovey and saccharine-sweet towards Kristal or the fact that she could tell it was contrived. But she did know that she didn't like it one bit. "Isn't that just sweet?" She muttered.

Dave caught onto Rae's comments and brushed them off. "Can you pass the eggs, Baby?" He asked Kristal.

"Oh, allow me." She said as she scooped some eggs onto his plate and they smiled at each other. "So Rae, what did you and Randy do last night?" Kristal asked.

Randy felt himself smirking as he remembered what he has now coined, 'The World's Greatest Blow Job." If Rae and Kristal weren't around, Randy would go into great and intricate detail about how amazing Rae's lips were. But he also knew that he ever wanted to use his dick again, he would keep his mouth shut. "We just chilled, you know? Just chilled and kicked back. What about you two?"

Kristal beamed as she sipped her orange juice. "We had an amazing night." She looked over at Dave. "Isn't that right, Baby?"

Dave reminisced to the prior evening. He was glad that he still had condoms left but didn't think he would go through half a box of twelve. He didn't realize how much pent-up aggression he had when had sex with her. But Dave needed to get rid of the frustration that has been building for the past several months. And what better to do that than by fucking Kristal senseless.

He twisted and contorted Kristal's body in all sorts of positions. Whether it was Kristal being on all fours or Dave holding her up in a standing position, they fucked on the floor, on the sofa bed, in the shower, and by the window. Kristal even gave Dave a blow job while they were in the kitchen getting a midnight snack.

Dave later showed his appreciation by licking Kristal into passionate screams. He loved the way that her legs would shake as she was about to orgasm and how that act would continue throughout the night. And if Kristal had nothing to grab onto, she would dig her nails into Dave's back as he talked dirty to her, encouraging her orgasm.

When they arrived at the apartment, he asked Kristal if she could keep quiet. She said she wasn't sure so Dave told her to bite onto a pillow if she needed to. He didn't realize he was going have to buy Rae new pillows. "It was fun." Dave grinned.

"I bet it was." Randy said loudly and smiled. "So, Dave, Kristal…when did you start dating?"

Kristal wrapped her arms around Dave's. Dave noticed the gesture but didn't want to harp on Kristal's obvious joyous mood. "Well, I don't know…things just kinda happened."

Randy smiled. He was getting extreme satisfaction knowing how uncomfortable Kristal's attitude was making Dave. "That's just beautiful." He mocked. "So is it safe to say that you're going to bring Kristal home to meet your daughters, Dave?"

Dave's eyes narrowed. "Randy."

Kristal's eyes grew big. "I would love to!" She then kissed Dave's cheek. "But only when it's right."

_And that'll be never._ Dave saw Kristal as someone who was convenient during his time of pleasure, not as someone to bring home to his daughters. "We'll see." He replied.

"Mmm hmm." Rae muttered. She turned to Randy. "Are you busy today?"

"I have some things to do but I can make time. Why?"

"I need to buy a new sofa bed for the study. I need to throw out the other one." She then mumbled. "Lord knows what diseases got on it last night."

Randy almost spit out his orange juice in laughter as Dave stared at Rae. "So Kristal, how are things?"

"Everything is wonderful and beautiful!" She smiled. "It's just a beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Stare at the ceiling long enough and it can be beautiful." Rae commented.

Dave wiped his mouth and put his napkin on the table. "Rachel, can I see you for a minute?"

"Gladly." She followed him to her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Randy watched Rae and Dave hastily exited the dining room. He then sipped his orange juice and took another bite of his pancakes. "So how was the club last night?" He said to Kristal.

--------------------------------------

Once Rae and Dave entered her bedroom, Rae immediately went to her window and stared out at the ocean. It was so peaceful and relaxing yet there was nothing remotely peaceful and relaxing in her mood.

Rae folded her arms. "Just tell me, David. What in the fuck where you thinking when you brought her to MY fucking apartment?"

"Rachel, listen to me…"

"I hope whatever speech you're going to give has an apology in it, asshole."

Any apologetic feelings Dave had flew out the window along with the calming breeze. He felt that she went above and beyond just being angry and now she was trying to hurt him. "I'll apologize after you apologize to Kristal for being disrespectful to her."

"You brought some bitch home and I'm the one who should be apologizing?"

"Some bitch? Wow, maybe you and Orton are made for each other." Dave retorted. "And after being with him, Rachel, I wouldn't be talking about diseases."

"Don't start, David. Don't even go there."

"Rae, you made it clear that Orton came over for a specific purpose last night. You know his character, you know how he acts and I should stand back and not do anything?"

"For the last fucking time, I can take care of my own self, David! I'm not a little kid."

"Stop acting like one and I'll stop treating you like one."

"You always gotta be so fucking condescending, don't you? Like your way is better than everyone else's? No wonder you wife is divorcing you. She probably couldn't stand being married to your stupid ass anymore!"

"And we resorted to name-calling now?" Dave shook his head. "Where is all of this coming from, Rachel?"

"It's coming from the fact that I didn't like some bit…some female that I barely know being in my place, David."

"No, Rachel, that's not it. When we shared hotel rooms, I brought over other women all the time and you didn't have a problem with it then."

"That's different." Rae said.

"How?"

_I wasn't in love with you back then. _"You can do whatever the hell you want, David. You just can't do it here."

"Fine, I won't bring home any more dates."

"No, Dave." Rae hissed. "Maybe you shouldn't be here. I think you should move out."

Dave sighed and concurred. He knew he was at fault for bringing home a date but he also knew there was more to Rae being upset. And whatever reason it was, she was trying everything she could to express it in the only matter she knew how—by pushing him away. "Fine. Give me thirty days." He then left Rae's bedroom.

Rae stood in her bedroom and closed her eyes. She told Dave to move out because she wanted him to beg for a second chance. She didn't tell him to move out so he would do it.

Rae shook her head and tried her best to stop the tears from forming. _He was wrong but why does it feel that I'm the one who fucked up? _


	11. Unwanted and Wanted Attention

_Author's Note: This chapter doesn't contain sexual content but it will leave you hot and bothered._

---------------------------------------

Arriving at Raw the following Monday from the not-so-comfortable breakfast, Rae took her usual spot at the sound booth. She had barely seen Dave since the breakfast and the two weren't on speaking terms. She tried to brush it off that she didn't care but she knew that she did. So easily did their relationship turn into an uncomfortable situation from the very much comfortable rhythm they had.

But they both were at fault, she admitted. It wasn't just her and it wasn't just Dave. It was the both of them. But she also wondered if it was too late.

Word around the locker room spread quickly regarding Dave and Kristal, courtesy of Kristal. She stopped short of telling everyone that her and Dave were together but her mile-long smile couldn't hide the fact that something transpired between them. Kristal's enthusiasm made Rae all the more uncomfortable when she was being questioned by the Divas.

"Well, I rather have him fuck Kristal than Lilian. I would be hearing about the fucking for months and months to come if he did it with Fiona Crapple." Mickie shuddered as she applied her makeup. "I'm surprised he didn't break Kristal in half. Skinny-ass wench."

"You are such a hater, Mickie!" Maria laughed. "You hate her for no reason."

"Hey, I'm an equal opportunist when it comes to hating." Mickie shrugged. "I'll hate you too in a second."

"But what I don't understand is what the hell was he thinking bringing her home to your place? Why couldn't his Louis Vuitton-ass get a hotel room for the night?" Torrie shook her head.

"Well, that's the last time that shit is happening." Rae rolled her eyes. "I asked Dave to leave."

"Good for you!" Candice said. "It's about time someone told him that being an asshole isn't a good look."

"Well, I think it's better that way. He didn't like the fact that I had Randy spend the night." Rae replied as she munched on Cheetos.

There was a thunderous silence in the dressing room as all of the Divas stopped what they were doing to face Rae. Rae looked up to see shocked faces staring back at her. "Let me guess, you guys don't approve of that?"

"Sweetie, we thought you and Dave were going to hook up. I mean, Orton?" Victoria asked.

"Other than the obvious, what's wrong with Randy?"

"Everything." The Divas replied in unison.

Rae felt an incredible urge to defend her best friend and would-be lover. "Hey, he's not perfect. He admitted what he did was wrong and he's sorry for it."

"He's sorry because he lost money for two months. He's sorry because he's getting his ass handed to him on a weekly basis. He's sorry because he's not going to get the belt for a while." Trish said.

"I'm sorry that he looks like a goddamn blowfish." Mickie commented as Maria turned towards her. "Hey, I'm an equal opportunist."

"You guys can give me the exact same speech that Dave gave me if makes you feel better but I know what I'm doing." Rae said.

"Rae, sweetie, just out of curiosity…if everyone is giving you the exact same speech, doesn't that mean that you don't know what the hell you're doing?" Torrie asked.

"I know what I'm doing, Torrie." Rae said. "Now excuse me, I need to go work on some more entrances." She hurriedly left.

All of the Divas watched Rae leave the dressing room. "Fifty dollars says her and Dave are going to do it by the end of the year!" Maria yelled.

"I say three months." Victoria got out some cash.

"I say five weeks." Torrie rummaged through her purse.

Trish watched the women getting out their money. She smiled with pure confidence with her bet. "I say by the end of the month."

---------------------------------------------------------

Steadily sipping on her lifeline of a Venti Chai Tea Latte, Rae situated into a rhythm of sharpening more entrances. Yet the only thing that she was focused on whether Dave had found a place. And she was secretly hoping that he couldn't find one.

Randy walked up from behind and wrapped his arms around Rae. He kissed her left cheek. "Hey Baby. Feeling any better?"

Rae shrugged. "I'm doing fine."

Randy slightly began rocking side to side. "Sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Rae concentrated on her screen. "Yes, I'm absolutely fucking fine."

Randy pulled up a chair beside Rae. He put his hand on her right thigh and made circles with his index finger. His slight touch made Rae temporarily forget all about her problems with Dave. "I don't wait around for anyone. But if you want me to, I will."

Rae turned her head. "You've been watching too many soap operas, Orton."

"But you have to admit that was pretty good, huh?" He said, forcing Rae to crack a smile. "And it worked on you."

"Yeah, yeah."

Randy leaned closer to Rae. "Despite all that bullshit I just spit in your ear, there was some sincerity to it. I'm just saying you should keep your options open."

"My options or my legs?"

Randy nodded. "Both." He smiled as Rae playfully hit him. "You can't knock a guy for being honest."

"And that you are."

"That I am." Randy smiled. He turned Rae's face to his. "And always with you."

Slowly, Randy and Rae kissed, their lips feasting on each other. They moved closer to each other and Randy picked up Rae and sat her on his lap. He caressed her back as the pair continued to kiss each other. Rae wrapped her arms around Randy's neck as his hands continued to roam her body. He then slid his hands underneath her shirt and un-fastened her bra.

Randy lifted up Rae's shirt to her neck and began to suck on her breasts as Rae found herself grinding against Randy's lap. It has been seven months too long and she needed something. And she certainly didn't give a damn where she was when she got it.

"Randy…" Rae moaned.

Randy stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. "I want you now."

"Take me." Rae then got up and locked the door to the sound booth.

--------------------------------------

Rae was frustrated. She was angry, she was pissed off and she felt like she about to burst into tears. She wanted to kick herself for being so stupid and indecisive but instead let her emotions dictate her actions.

But she wasn't crying over Dave or Randy but rather her true love—cigarettes. She knew she should've stopped by and picked up a carton on the way home but she decided to take a nap instead. She ended up smoking her last one and was jonesing for another one at seven in the morning. She searched her purse and her desk but she couldn't find one anywhere. And she needed a fix that was something fierce.

Deciding that her cravings were a little unbearable to just wait until the morning, Rae went to the 7-11 down the street from her apartment. It was there that she was approached by a familiar face.

She was something out of Playboy with her double-Ds and almost perfect body. She considered her body almost perfect because she still had to cover up the cellulite. But Tracy Bautista looked stunning. With her long, shiny black hair and exotic features courtesy of Italian and Peruvian parents, she was a knock-out. She could be covered up head-to-toe in clothing or wearing nothing but a smile that made men want her. Yet, it was her girlish charm and sweet sincerity that made her desirable.

And many wondered what the hell Dave was thinking when he cheated on her. Dave always replied with, 'I usually think with the obvious when I'm having sex.' "You're up early." Tracy said through her dark sunglasses.

"I didn't fall asleep." Rae replied.

Tracy smiled as Rae scrambled to find her wallet. "I got this one." She handed some cash to the cashier.

"Thanks, Trace."

"Not a problem." Tracy picked up the change and thought about her next move. "Rae, do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I want to talk about you and David."

"I didn't fuck him, Tracy."

"That wasn't my question, Rachel. But since we're on the subject I need to know." She replied with a smile. "Why haven't you?"


	12. A Second Thought

_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has read this story and especially those who have reviewed. I didn't think this story would be as popular as it's become and it's definitely a surprise to me. I also like to send a special Thank you to everyone who has read this story with an open mind about adult relationships. _

_And in case if anyone is wondering, I based Tracy Batista's physical appearance on the beautiful Tera Patrick. Yes, a porn star. _

_Enough babbling…onto the story. _

_-----------------------------------------------------_

Rae shook her head. "I know it's early but I swear I just heard you asking me why I'm not sleeping with your ex."

"I'm just wondering why you and Dave aren't hooking up." Tracy wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because your soon-to-be ex-husband is an absolute dumb-ass."

"Is he the only one?" Tracy smiled.

It was natural that Rae and Tracy formed a close friendship upon meeting each other. Tracy was a former stripper/Playboy prospect turned accountant/soccer mom when she met and married Dave in a quickie Vegas drive-thru ceremony. She didn't care that he had two daughters for she had a daughter as well.

The relationship was passionate, beautiful, and raw. The couple were exhibitionists and often had sex in as many public places as possible. That was until Dave started traveling. And that's when the relationship turned something short of hell. The pair constantly fought and Dave was thrown out of the home many times.

Yet, despite the constant windfalls in their relationship, both Tracy and Dave felt that had a common and unwilling ally in Rae. "Trace, it's early, I'm craving a cigarette and I'm grouchy. I just want to sleep."

"Meh, you're always grouchy. Let's chat for a minute." Tracy pointed to a nearby bench.

Rae started to whine. "We're going to do this whether I want to or not, huh?"

"Yep, so get comfortable." Tracy said as she sat down.

Rae lit up her cigarette. "Since we're on the topic of how brilliantly genius your ex is, I need to know…"

"Yes?"

"Other than the obvious reason, why are you and Dave divorcing?"

Tracy sighed. "Well, where do I start?" She took a sip of her Vanilla Almond coffee. "The fact that when he was home he was never home? He was always out with his boys or at the gym? The fact that he needed—not wanted—but _needed _to buy a four-hundred dollar scarf? He would spend six hundred dollars on a goddamn lunch pail that was going to collect dust? The fact that he was some comic-book hero to the girls for two days a week while I was the villain for the remaining time?"

"Dave said you had a problem with him being on the road so much?"

Tracy shook her head. "Try seeing your husband for only eight days a month and you'll have a problem with it too."

"What about the Superman syndrome?"

"Dave is gone for four, five days of the week. That leaves me to raise three girls alone. And I couldn't even tell you the number of times his daughters have constantly told me that I wasn't their real mother whenever I had to punish them. I would call Dave and tell him to talk to them. What his response? 'What do you want me to do?'" Tracy shook her head. "I want you to help me raise the kids, motherfucker."

Rae smiled. She always appreciated Tracy's smart-ass comments and her light approach to life. "What about his affairs? I mean, it's obvious that it bothered you but I don't understand…" Rae took a puff of her cigarette. "I mean, you're beautiful, you're intelligent, you're everything."

"I knew about all of his affairs. I'm friends with the Divas and a lot of the wrestlers, so I knew about everything. Dave rubbed a lot of people the wrong way when he made those comments about Smackdown! a while ago. He didn't think for a minute that those people were watching his every move and reporting it back to me."

"So you accepted the fact that he was cheating on you?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She rolled her eyes. "But you need to understand something. If you struggled for six years to make a relationship work through all of the traveling, the injuries, and the illnesses and what-not…what are a couple affairs?"

"So you allowed his affairs?"

"Oh no, baby, I threw his ass out of the house many different times. Dave got on me for being jealous, but please, I look better than any of those bitches any damn day of the week. If the shoe was on the other foot, Dave wouldn't let me leave the house."

"What about his career? Did you support his career?"

"I've always supported Dave's career. Am I a fan of professional wrestling? When it's good, yes. When it sucks, hell no. But did I want to hear the fucking shit 24-7? Not really. Did I want to be put on a strict diet because he couldn't eat certain foods? Hell no. I want my fat!" Tracy laughed.

Rae smiled. "So what's going to happen now with you two?"

"Well, we're divorcing. It is what it is. I still have a lot of love for him but it just wasn't right for us. It worked for six years. " Tracy said with a contrite smile. "And we're sharing joint custody of the girls. His daughters want to stay living with me and Dave isn't contesting it. But I'm not complaining. I'm getting a nice alimony payment for a while." She smiled. "But enough about me. What's going on with you and David?"

"We're friends, Trace. Nothing more."

"You mean to tell me that he has been living with you for two months and nothing has happened?"

"He's not living with me, he's only staying with me until…"

"Save the goddamn speech, Rachel. He's living with you. That bullshit speech you're spitting may have worked on everyone else but not this bitch." Tracy nodded.

"I slept with Orton." Rae blurted.

Tracy slightly cocked her head to one side. "Did his dick hurt?"

"A little, yes." Rae remembered one particular time where Randy took her from behind. She never screamed so hard in her life. "But he's a sweet guy, Trace. He's just a sweet guy."

"What do you like about him?"

"He's simple, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, you know." Tracy mocked. "That boy should never give an interview again."

Rae smiled as Tracy referenced Randy's infamous 'you know' interview. "I mean like, he has such a big heart. I just love his big heart and his simplicity."

Tracy rolled her eyes. "In other words you love that he's a dumb ass with a big dick."

Rae nodded. "Uh huh."

"So are you and Orton together?"

"I'm not sure. I don't want to call him my boyfriend quite yet and he's not quick to throw out the girlfriend name around me."

"How many times have you fucked him?"

"Ten."

Tracy stopped drinking her coffee. "And how long have you guys been hitting it?"

"About three days now."

"Damn."

"It's been a long time, Trace."

Tracy nodded. "I can relate. I remember one time when Dave came home from traveling overseas, we sent the girls to your house for two days." She smiled. "We fucked in every room three times."

"Hey, I thought you and Dave were sick!" Rae questioned.

"And boy did he make me feel better those days." Tracy smiled.

"Well, I think nothing is going to happen with Dave and me. He's with Kristal and…"

"He's not with Kristal, trust me on that one." Tracy assured. "If I know David and I know him pretty well, he's not with Kristal. She was just something to do when he was bored."

Rae laughed. "No love lost?"

"Hardly." Tracy changed the subject back to why she wanted to talk to Rae in the first lace. "I want you and Dave together. You're the only one that me and the girls can stand and the only one that Dave can truly appreciate."

"We'll see." Rae answered. "He's a cheater, Trace. If he fucked on you, he'll definitely fuck on me."

"I'm not sure about that. I see how you two interact with each other. I think the feeling is mutual." Tracy then grabbed Rae's hand. "Consider this a blessing from me and the girls."

Rae was touched. "Thanks, Trace."

"Anytime, sweetie." Tracy glanced down at her watch. "I hate to cut this short, baby, but I need to get ready to meet with the divorce lawyers. They can't believe that Dave and I are being civil about everything."

"I'm a little surprised myself."

"Well, with three girls and two careers, is there really any time to be hateful towards each other? I'm not saying that I forgive him like that." Tracy snapped her fingers. "But there really is no time to be angry."

"True."

"But you wanna know the weirdest part about us divorcing?"

"What?"

"Our problems didn't truly start until he was home all the time." Tracy took another sip of coffee. "Talk about irony."

------------------------------

Immediately after leaving 7-11, Rae headed straight home to find Dave wrapped in a towel making a protein shake. His body was still glistening from the shower and his short black hair was wet. He cracked a smile when he saw Rae walk through the front door. "Hey."

"Hey." She said as she walked over to him. "Making another one of your delicious shakes?"

"Oh yeah." Dave smiled as he looked at the ingredients. "It has a lot of stuff that I'm not sure what the hell it is but it has a lot of nutrients."

"Right, right." Rae smiled. "So what do you have going on for today?"

"Well, I need to meet with the lawyers in a little bit and then I'm going to sign off the lease papers today."

"You're what?"

"Yeah, the lease papers. I found a place that's not too far from here."

Rae felt herself panicked inside. Dave found a place too soon for her liking. And he was actually going to move as soon as possible. She decided to swallow her pride for once and take the initiative. "Dave, can I talk to you about something?"

Dave glanced down at his watch. "Can this wait? I need to get ready for the meeting. I'll be right back, though…."

Rae removed Dave's towel and pressed her body against his. Dave looked at Rae and saw the want in her eyes. "I think I can spare a few hours."


	13. Sneaky!

_Author's Note: Thank you once again for the reviews—and death threats (smile)_

_This chapter contains strong sexual content._

_---------------------------------------_

Rae removed her shorts as Dave lifted her up on the counter. He nudged her legs open so he could stand in between them. Dave then helped Rae take off her bra top as they kissed each other passionately. Dave caressed Rae's back as he pulled her closer to him, feeling her breasts pressed against his skin.

He then grabbed one of her breasts and licked around her nipple, causing Rae to throw her head back in pleasure. Oh, how she wanted to feel Dave's mouth on her. And it was everything she thought it would be and more. His tongue was gentle on her yet his mouth was hungry for want. Dave's strong hands caressed all of her curves as his tongue tickled her earlobe.

Meanwhile, Dave felt his erection building as he continued to dive into Rae's skin. He trailed his fingers against her panty line and rubbed her mound through her panties. Rae began squirming on the counter as Dave slid a finger inside her. He attached his lips to hers as Rae began to ride his finger. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she moaned into his mouth. She was never cared to be manually stimulated but Dave and Randy definitely made her a fan.

Dave was careful but determined to make sure that Rae knew he meant business. He wanted her for a long time and the opportunity was there for him to take over and over again. He wasn't sure why Rae had a change of heart nor did he care at the moment. They wanted each other and nothing was going to stop them.

Nothing, that is—until a knock on the door. Dave and Rae ignored the knocking until a familiar voice echoed through the crack. "Hey Rae, open up." Randy said.

Dave stopped kissing her. He was about to lift her legs off from the counter and make her his personal breakfast until Randy knocked. "Why is he here?"

Rae shook her head. "I don't know. But he'll go away. Let's not stop." She started to kiss Dave again.

Randy kept knocking on the door. "Rae, open up, honey."

Dave stopped kissing her again. "Rachel, he's not going to leave."

"Yes, he will, David." She pulled him closer to her. "Now help me take off my panties."

Then Rae's cell phone went off. Rae instantly recognized it was Randy from the Beastie Boys' Girls ring tone. Rae always thought it suited Randy perfectly based on the chorus:

_Girls - to do the dishes  
Girls - to clean up my room  
Girls - to do the laundry  
Girls - and in the bathroom  
Girls - that's all I really want is girls_

Dave stepped away from Rae. "I need to head to the divorce meeting now."

"Dave…"

"Your…" Dave gritted his teeth. "…boyfriend is calling you, Rae." He then walked into the study and closed the door behind him.

Rae sighed as she stared at the door to the study. She determined she'll cry a river later but she needed to do something about her wet panties right now. She jumped off the counter and rushed to the front door to greet Randy, who was carrying breakfast. "Hey Baby, well, gooooooood morning to you too!"

Rae pulled Randy inside. "Put that on the dining room table now." She ordered.

"Okay…" Randy complied. "Is everything alright?"

Rae grabbed his right hand and yanked him into her bedroom. "Just shut up and fuck me, Orton!"

-------------------------------

As Dave finished up getting dressed, he briefly heard Rae's giggling through her bedroom. He shook his head as he stopped by the dining room table. He saw that Randy brought breakfast for him and Rae. There was a fruit platter, bagels and cream cheese, muffins, and two containers of orange juice.

Dave was going to grab some fruit until he heard Rae's muffled moans. He then decided to be the better man and take the whole breakfast to his divorce meeting with Tracy. It would be his way of extending the olive branch—courtesy of Randy Orton.

-----------------------------------------

When Dave arrived at the mediator's office, he presented breakfast for everyone. All of the lawyers commented on how professional Dave was being about the proceedings. However, Tracy wasn't convinced. Dave was forcing a smile and upbeat attitude that had nothing to do with their divorce.

"Someone is awfully generous this morning." Tracy said as she spread some cream cheese on her bagel.

Dave sipped his orange juice. "I'm a generous kind of guy."

"Mmm hmm." Tracy took a bite of her bagel. "You had time to stop by a catering company and get all of this?"

"Yes." Dave hissed before he sipped his orange juice.

"What poor man did you intimidate into giving you his breakfast that he was going to feed his family with?"

"Orton. He came over and brought breakfast. He and Rae were…" Dave tried to bring himself to say it. "Busy."

"I hope you left a note, David."

"'Thank you for being so stupid by leaving food out for me to jack, dumb ass.'" Dave replied. "Is that good enough?"

Tracy feigned worry as she put her hand up by her mouth. "Oh my! Is someone bitten by the jealousy bug?"

Dave turned to his soon-to-be ex. "One more comment and the alimony is going to be decreased."

"Well, I must admit. I'm a little surprised that she would still sleep with Randy after our talk this morning."

Dave was nothing short of amused. He appreciated his ex wanting to see him happy but didn't really care for her being so hands-on. "Now before I get really ghetto and uncivilized in here, may I ask what talk?"

Tracy brushed him off. "Calm down, Incredible Hulk, it's not that serious. I met up with Rae at the 7-11 and we had a nice little chit-chat."

"About?"

"I gave her the blessing from me and the girls if you guys want to be together."

_That explains her change in attitude this morning,_ Dave thought, _fuckin' Orton! _"Thanks, Tracy, but that's not going to happen."

Tracy shook her head. "Geez, your incredible intelligence is an overwhelming reminder on why we're divorcing."

"Tracy…"Dave warned.

"David, it's obvious that you two care about each other and it goes above and beyond than just being best friends. I feel better if you two hooked up than some dimwitted bimbo." Tracy sipped her orange juice. "Speaking of which, how's Kristal?" She smiled.

"Not funny, Trace."

"Not laughing, motherfucker." Tracy shook her head and smiled. "So not laughing."

"I doubt it'll happen right now, either." Dave briefly remembered how soft Rae's skin felt against his. He shook his head to relieve the thoughts. "She's fucking Orton right now."

"Have you even approached her in a sexual manner, David?"

"Yes, this morning." Dave remembered how Rae moaned against his neck. "Right before that little punk-ass bitch came over."

Tracy turned to Dave. "Oh no, you're not jealous at all."

Dave rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It's over and done with. After this, I'm heading over to the complex to sign off the lease papers."

"Speaking of which…" Tracy wiped her mouth. "Does Rae know that you found a place in her building?"


	14. Opportunity Awaits

"It is way too damn hot in here." Rae said breathlessly as sweat coated her body. "But I can't even move my toes let alone get up."

Randy laid beside Rae as they both looked up at the ceiling fan above them. Their fierce sex session wore them completely out. It was raw, it was heated, it was damn good. "You should really invest in having a refrigerator." Randy said.

"I have one, Randy. It's in that little place called my kitchen."

"I meant in here, inside your bedroom." Randy motioned to a corner. "Right over there. You could keep Gatorade and water. Maybe a few snacks."

"Why would I need that? Are you preparing me for a marathon, Orton?"

Randy glanced over at Rae's alarm clock. She always set her clock at least thirty minutes ahead but he could still tell that they spent the last two hours having sex in every imaginable position. But the kicker was that Rae was in control the entire time, as if she was trying to fuck the aggression out of her. Randy loved how she dominated him for he didn't have to do any work other than keeping his dick hard. "I could be." He smiled.

Rae rolled over and kissed Randy. "Well, we'll see about that. But at the rate we're going, I might need to invest in that."

Randy's mood shifted. There was something on his mind that was bugging him for the past few days and he needed to let Rae know as soon as possible. But he couldn't think of any better moment to tell her despite what happened that morning. "Rae, I like you a lot. I do. You're a great girl and we have a lot of fun together."

Rae knew what Randy was about to say before he even said it. It was the standard break-up speech. He was going to start it off by saying how great and wonderful she was and end it with a 'But it's not you, it's me' bit. And Rae was waiting for whatever bullshit excuse Randy would come up with.

But he surprised her. "I'm just got out of a heavy relationship and I don't want to re-enter another one."

"Really?" Rae asked with bright eyes. "Like you want us to just be friends?"

"I didn't say that. I mean, I still want to fuck you, you know? But I want something a little bit light right now."

Rae hugged Randy and smiled. "Oh, thank you, Randy!"

Randy was waiting for Rae to burst into tears or give him a speech on why he's the biggest asshole on the planet. Instead, her bright smile and almost contained attitude made his ego hurt. "You know, you could be just a little more upset."

"Why? Should I start crying and pouting?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Randy, it's okay. We can do fuck buddies." Rae smiled. "Yeah, we could."

"Just out of curiosity, your newfound attitude has nothing to do with a certain….oh I don't know…old-ass motherfucker?"

"I don't have a crush on Flair, Orton."

"That's not who I meant."

"Or JR."

"Rae…"

"Or King…or Vince, ew gross….or Dusty…or Terry Funk…or…."

Randy turned Rae's face to him. "You know who I meant, Rachel."

"Randy, before I answer, let me ask you…" Rae started. "If we're just fuck buddies, does it matter who else I'm interested in?"

"He'll cheat on you, Rae."

"I'm not dating him, Randy."

"You're going to."

"When did this turn into 'Who is Rae going to fuck next?' conversation?" She whined. "Can we please just enjoy this morning, Orton?"

Randy complied and kissed Rae's lips. "I'm sorry, Baby. Let's just enjoy this morning." He got up and put on his boxer briefs. "I'm going to bring in the breakfast I bought this morning."

"Okay." Rae smiled.

As Rae shifted her position, she thought about Dave. She didn't get a chance to ask him where he found his new apartment. She wondered if he was going to be close to her so she could still stop by and see him. With Randy officially telling her that she was free to do whatever and whoever, it opened up the possibility for something more to happen between her and Dave. Especially something that involved finishing what was started early that morning.

"That fucker stole the breakfast!" Randy yelled.

Randy's tone snapped Rae back into reality. "What?"

"Dave! That motherfucker stole our breakfast!" Randy yelled. "I'm going to kill him."

"Randy, it's not that serious…"

"It's not that serious?" Randy walked back into Rae's bedroom and pulled out the receipt. "I spent thirty bucks!"

Rae slowly blinked as she stared at Randy having a bitch fit. "Come on, we're getting dressed. We're going to IHOP."

"No, we're going to stay here and wait until that injury-prone asshole gets back!"

"And what in the hell are you going to do, Orton? What?" Rae folded her arms. "Beat him into submission with a bagel? Sting his eyes with orange juice? Suffocate him with a muffin? I'm curious."

Randy began to pout. "You know…"

"No, I don't know, you know…"

Randy sighed. "Fine, let's go. But I'm telling you right now, when I see that asshole I'm going to demand that he pays me back!"

"Alright, alright…" Rae started to hand Randy his clothing. "Now hurry up because I'm hungry."

Rae and Randy dressed quickly and were on their way out when Dave entered the apartment. "Hello, Rachel." He greeted before he turned to Randy. "Thank you for the breakfast." He smiled.

Randy was about to say something until Rae shoved him out the door.

---------------------------------

Later that week, Dave officially moved out of Rae's apartment and into his new two bedroom townhouse just a few feet away from her. Letting Tracy keep most of the furniture due to their divorce agreement, Dave bought new furniture—with Tracy's help. She figured that if he was going to spend money, she should at least help him make feasible purchases. Dave agreed for her to accompany him as long as he wasn't going to get "cheap shit."

To celebrate his new bachelor pad, Dave invited several wrestlers and Divas to celebrate his new digs. Among those invited was Dave's sometimes bedmate, Kristal, who was becoming increasingly clingy by the minute. Everyone whispered and laughed amongst themselves as Kristal was at Dave's side for much of the night.

"I didn't know you adopted a puppy, Dave." Mickie said as she blended her margarita.

Dave sipped his beer. "Real funny, Mickie."

"She always next to her master and never leaves her master's side." She mocked as she sipped her concoction. "Wow, she's a good bitch."

"Mickie…" Dave warned.

"Nice place, man." Big Show commented. "How many women are you going to have up in here?"

"As soon as he releases the puppy from the leash." Mickie laughed.

Dave shook his head. "I need to figure out a way to get rid of her. Do you have any suggestions, Show?"

"Just break it off, she'll understand."

"Oh no, she won't." Mickie shook her head furiously. "She'll…she'll…damn, this margarita is on fire!"

Dave rolled his eyes. "What am I going to do?"

Big Show thought quickly and came up with the only feasible solution. "I got it. Just follow my lead."

"Are you having a good time, baby?" Kristal smiled as she walked up to Dave.

Dave smiled at her. He knew she was too clingy from the first night they were together but it was her provocative attitude and wild mannerisms in bed that kept him coming back for more. However, it was her increasingly choking attitude that made him want to go through surgery without anesthesia. "We're having a great time tonight."

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Aren't we?" She smiled.

Without hesitation, Big Show locked lips with a shocked Dave. He immediately pulled away from Big Show. "I love you so much, Dave." Big Show said lovingly.

"Dude, what the…"

"Let's not pretend anymore, David." Big Show caressed Dave's arms. "She needs to know about us."

Kristal looked at Dave and Big Show with confusion. "Know what? Wait? You two are…are…lovers?"

"Yes!" Big Show wrapped his arms around Dave and kissed his temple. "Isn't that right, Lover?"

Dave had a blank stare on his face as he played along with Big Show. "Yes." He said through gritted teeth and clinched fists.

"What about the other night, David? What about that?" Kristal asked.

"I was…I was…."

"He was seeing if he was still straight." Big Show then slapped Dave's ass and Dave stared at him. "But he's all the way gay!"

"Oh, you motherfucker…" Dave whispered.

"She's buying it…." Big Show whispered back.

"Well, I'm a little shocked but you guys look so cute together!" Kristal said. "I hope you can keep the big man happy, Show."

Big Show stroked Dave's chin. "I plan to. Isn't that right, snuckums?"

"Right." Dave nodded.

Kristal walked away and joined the other wrestlers as Dave wiped his mouth. "Motherfucker, you will never do that ever again!" He said to Big Show.

"Your skin is soft. Do you moisturize?" Big Show taunted.

------------------------------------------

Rae was trying to concentrate on the new program books when the constant noise of the party a few doors down kept disturbing her. There was constant laughter and screaming. She figured it was either one of the many professional athletes throwing a party or wild college students who just moved into their new digs.

But then she recognized one of the voices to be a drunken Mickie James telling people off left and right. "Now only if your talent was as big as your dick, you could actually be slightly entertaining!" Rae heard Mickie yell.

_Oh, I can't miss this. _With that, Rae decided to crash the party. She took out a champagne bottle that she had bought for special occasions and quickly put on her cutest outfit.

She left her apartment and followed the noise to the party. She knocked on the door and was greeted by no other than Dave. "Rachel." He smiled.

Rae stood at the doorway, shocked. "I came here to crash the party but I didn't know you were here."

"It's my new place." Dave said quietly.

Rachel felt the life escape her body. It was bad enough that they were almost lovers; it was unbearable that it felt like Dave was punishing her. She almost felt like crying. Dave told her that he wasn't moving that far away but he didn't care to be specific. She was hurt that he didn't tell her but more angry that he didn't at least invite her to his housewarming party.

"Why didn't you tell me you were moving here?" She whispered.

Dave grabbed Rae's free hand and caressed her palm with his thumb. He leaned down and whispered to her. "Maybe I wanted to give you a private tour?"

Kristal was getting a third refill on her already too-strong margarita when she looked over and saw Dave holding Rae's hand. "Hey! I thought you were gay!" She yelled.


	15. Out in the Open

Rae glanced at Kristal and looked at Dave. "What was that about?"

Dave shook his head. "I'll explain later." He helped Rae take off her jacket and took the champagne bottle from her.

Rae stepped inside Dave's home and was instantly greeted by all of the wrestlers. "Hey!" They said to her.

"Hey everybody." She smiled.

Mickie stumbled onto Rae. "So when are you guys gonna fuck?" She slurred. "This has to be the worst case of cock blocking I have ever seen!"

Rae helped Mickie stand up straight. "Um, Trish…" She motioned for her help.

"I got it." Trish replied as she grabbed Mickie's hand. "Come on, sweetie. We're getting some fresh air."

"Alright, I'm leaving. But when I get back, I better see you two fucking!" Mickie shouted as Trish pulled her outside.

Rae looked around Dave's townhouse. It was set up in the same fashion as her apartment except there was a fireplace in the living room. Keeping up with the modern and sophistication style he was known for, Rae noticed the large sofas that were flanked by two oak end tables. A flat-screen plasma TV was hanging on the wall, which was also adorned by various pictures of Dave's family.

As she walked down the hallway, she noticed there were more pictures of Dave and all of them captures various moments of his life: pictures of him growing up with his parents and sister; pictures of the births of his daughters; pictures of Dave in his various career stages. As Rae moved throughout the house, she entered Dave's guest room. It was there that one particular picture caught her eye. It was a picture of her 26th birthday party.

Wrestlers from both Raw and Smackdown met up for an impromptu birthday party at Friday's. Coincidentally, it was also the birthday celebrations of Dave's youngest daughter and Eddie Guerrero. The picture was of Rae was sitting on Dave's lap, with Eddie and John Cena sitting beside Dave. Rae was close with all of the wrestlers but had a nice bond with Eddie, who always called her "Señorita."

Clean and sober for many years, Eddie didn't have one drink the entire night—yet he encouraged Rae to get as fucked up as she wanted. And she did. By the end of the night, she was sitting on Eddie's lap.

Dave stood behind Rae as she smiled at the picture. She felt his presence when she spoke. "For someone who stopped drinking, he was sure generous in helping me get plastered." She laughed.

Dave laughed. "That was Eddie for you. How much did you have to drink that night?"

"I…I…I don't remember."

"I didn't think you would." Dave said as Rae feigned a shocked expression.

Rae put her hand on the framed picture and caressed Eddie's face. "He was amazing."

"He was."

Rae started giggling. "Remember that one time that we were speaking Spanish in front of you and you had no idea what we were talking about?"

Dave rolled his eyes. "Yeah, thanks for that."

_One night after Smackdown, Rae and Eddie were sitting in the hotel lobby talking about everyday events and occurrences when Dave decided to drop by and join the conversation. Eddie, known for his practical jokes, couldn't resist the temptation and asked Rae to play along with him._

"_Hey guys, what's up?" Dave asked as he had a seat._

_Rae and Eddie immediately started to speak in Spanish right in front of Dave. Dave knew a little Spanish but not enough to participate in a conversation. Meanwhile, Eddie kept speaking to Rae and occasionally motion to Dave. "Right, amigo?" _

"_Que?" Dave asked._

"_Right, holmes?" Eddie persisted._

"_Yeah, sure." Dave shrugged. _

"_See, senorita. I told you that Dave would agree with me that he is a stupid motherfucker!" Eddie laughed as Rae clutched her stomach._

It was the last night that Dave and Rae saw Eddie alive. He died a few days later.

Rae smiled as she thought about the memory. "I miss him, Dave."

"I miss him too." Dave then rubbed Rae's shoulders.

Rae turned around and hugged Dave. He wrapped his arms around her waist as peaceful silence embraced the pair. Despite the recent turmoil and fighting, they always found solace in each other. Dave rubbed Rae's back as he held onto her tight. She felt safe, secure, and at home.

Rae pulled back from Dave. "We should probably go back to the party now."

Dave caressed Rae's chin. "You sure you want to do that?"

"No, but I don't want to have a bunch of people hearing me having sex either."

Dave kissed Rae's forehead and smiled. "Sure." He then stepped aside and re-entered his party.

Rae stood in the room and just stared at the picture. She thought about one conversation her and Eddie had that she never told anyone about, including Dave.

"_I don't know why you two aren't together." Eddie commented._

"_Me and who?"_

"_You and little Rey-Rey." Eddie laughed. "You know who I'm talking about." _

_Rae playfully hit her close friend. "Probably because he's married, Eddie." She smiled._

"_Yeah, but the love between him and Trace isn't what it used to be." Eddie pointed to Rae's chest. "The love between you and him has always been there." _

"_We're just friends, Eddie."_

"_For now." He then flashed his trademark smile. "But I know how you and Dave are around each other. If you really want to be together, you'll find a way to make it work."_

Rae felt the need to wipe her eyes to make sure there weren't any tears. Eddie always found a way to talk ease into anyone, no matter who it was. It was never any different with him and Rae.

Caressing the picture one last time before she re-entered the party, Rae smiled. _Maybe Eddie. Maybe soon. _

------------------------

Cleaning up after the wrestlers and Divas, Rae headed towards the balcony. She sipped a glass of champagne and admired the stars. Her usual overactive mind was at ease as she stared at the sky. Dave had his reasons for not telling her why he moved so close to her. And she wasn't sure if she should be pissed off because he didn't tell her or relieved that he was still so close to her.

"May I join you?" Dave asked from the sliding glass door.

Rae didn't bother to turn around when she answered. "If you want to."

Dave walked towards Rae and stood beside her. "Beautiful night, isn't it?"

"It is."

Dave could tell by Rae's demeanor that she was still hurt that he didn't let her know about his living arrangements. She was always very direct and master of the short and simple answers when she was really pissed off. Without going into a speech about how much of an asshole he was, Dave decided it was best that he cut to the chase. "I'm sorry."

"Forgiven." Rae said as she turned around. "But why didn't you tell me? Were you hoping that I wasn't going to find out?"

"I was going to, Rachel. I just didn't think you would care."

"Why wouldn't I care, David?"

"Oh, I don't know." He said, looking at stars to distract him from her face. "Maybe the manner you told me to leave influenced that decision."

"Well, maybe if you didn't fuck another bitch in my apartment I wouldn't had to ask you to leave, David."

Dave smiled as he knew exactly where the conversation was heading. He started to think that maybe Rae kicking him out was actually the best thing for the both of them. He could only take her scathing remarks for so much. But he decided to do something that needed to be done. "Fine, Rachel." He then walked away from her.

_What?_ Rae finished her champagne and followed Dave inside. He sat down on the couch and was getting ready to flip through the channels when Rae hastily grabbed the remote from him. "You do know that you're in my place now, right?" Dave asked.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you, Rachel. You're standing directly in front my ESPN."

"Funny, David. You know damn well what I'm referring to. You ignore me."

"When have I ever done that?"

"All the time!"

"Name one time, Rae."

"When you stayed with me! You ignored me the entire time; you didn't make one move on me once."

"Maybe I was respecting you, unlike your boyfriend."

"Orton and I aren't dating, just so you know."

"Thanks for the celebrity couple watch update." Dave smiled.

Rae smiled. "Well, I thought you should know."

"Well, I ended it with Kristal."

Rae smirked. "I didn't know that you were beginning with her."

"Well, there was never anything with her. She was becoming too clingy." Dave replied. "And just so you know, the story is that I'm gay."

Rae almost choked. "You? Gay?"

"Yes. I love men." He said before cracking a smile.

"You seem very sure of that fact, David." Rae chuckled.

"Only around Kristal." He nodded. "But what is this about, Rachel? Something has been on your mind for the past several weeks. What's wrong?"

Rae sighed as she sat beside Dave. "I have seen you fuck many women and yet you have never made a move on me once. The only time you were sexual with me was when I made the first move. Other than that, I was never approached by you, David." She said shaking her head. "I know I'm cute and smart. I'm just wondering why you don't feel the same?"

"I always have, Rachel. Just because I'm not groping you doesn't mean I don't want to rip your clothes off. But I'm also conscience of the fact that when the time is right, I'll make my move."

Rae felt relief. All this time, Dave has felt the same heat that she has had towards him. While she felt relief, she also felt anger. "And you didn't make a single fuckin' move on me?" With that, Rae started to hit Dave's right tricep.

Dave watched Rae attack his arm as if she was trying to do major damage. "Um, Rae…"

"What?" She sneered as she kept slapping him.

"It's this arm." He pointed to his left arm. "It's this one that I had surgery on."

"Oh. Well, then!" Rae started to beat up Dave's other arm.

Dave smiled as Rae continued to pound on him. He then grabbed her arms and pinned her on the couch. There was a comfortable silence between the pair as they looked at each other.

"What happened to us, Rae?" He asked.

"I don't know." Rae whispered.

Dave released another sigh as he kissed her forehead. "Is there any hope for us?"

"Us as in…"

Dave gazed into her deep eyes. "Everything."

"Dave…"

He was fighting the urge to take advantage of Rae. But his body temperature and increasing erection was him making lose the battle. He inhaled in the scent of her perfume as his lips tasted hers. "Stay with me, Rachel."

Rae seriously thought for a brief moment. She knew whatever happened that night was going to change everything between them as they knew it. But she also knew that whatever didn't happen that night was going to change everything as well. Yet, Rae knew that the sexual tension that has been building needed to be released.

Rae had entrances to sharpen and program books to configure. But there was something on her mind that was more important. And it involved getting off in every imaginable way to Dave's tongue.

"I can stay for a few hours." Rae said as Dave led her to the bedroom.

-----------------------------------------

Dave led Rae to his newly-furnished bedroom that was fit for a king. A large four-post bed stood attention in the middle of the room and it was flanked by oak end tables. A large armoire was across the bed and contained large TV and entertainment equipment.

"Tracy has great taste." Rae commented.

"I have great taste." Dave corrected as he began to light a few candles.

Rae smiled as she sat down on his bed. Not to her surprise, Dave's bed was beyond comfortable—Rae felt like she was floating. She sunk into the bed as she laid down and stretch her arms above her head. She closed her eyes and set her mind at ease. She wasn't questioning her decision to spend the night or nervous about what was going to happen. For all she knew, she has been waiting for this moment for a long four years and the timing couldn't have been more perfect.

But Rae knew that regardless of what did or did not occur that night, she was going to get off. And if Dave wasn't able to perform, he damn sure was going to help her orgasm with his tongue.

Dave joined Rae on his bed. She was stretched out and her eyes were closed. "Relaxed?"

Rae slightly opened her eyes and admired the soft brown eyes looking back at her. In the candlelight, he looked more than handsome, more than hot. He was simply beautiful. "I'm very relaxed."

"Good." He smiled. Slowly, Dave began to caress Rae's midriff with his hands, smoothing his hands all over her skin. She closed her eyes as she let him touch her, feeling a combination of completeness and aching want.

"I'm not going to ask if you're sure you want to do this because you wouldn't be in here if you didn't. But if you want, I will use protection."

"I do trust you, Dave, but I'm not on anything." Rae said softly. "Unless you want to have another baby right now." She teased.

"Yeah, I need to go get those condoms." He said as he got up to retrieve the condoms.

He returned to the bed and set the condoms aside. He then motioned for Rae to sit up and she complied. He sat down on the bed and instructed her to stand up and face him. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Show me your body." He said quietly.

Rae blushed. "You've already seen my body, Dave."

"I want you to show me." He said as he kissed her navel and looked up at her. "Show me what makes you sexy."


	16. What's It Gonna Be?

Rae was tugging at her shirt. She never had a problem getting butt-ass naked in front of Randy or any other man. But Dave was different. There was something that beyond enticing about him. There was something mysterious and sensual about him that she always found attractive. And now Dave was challenging her.

Dave had already seen her naked but he wanted to see her in the same manner she has always seen herself. If she really wanted him, she would expose herself to him. She already gave him her mind and her heart; it was only a matter of time before she gave him her body.

Rae decided that if she was going to show Dave her body, it needed to be on her terms. "Well, if you insist on seeing my body, we need to do this the right way…." Rae walked over to Dave's CD player and briefly rummaged through his CD collection. After a few minutes, she found what she was looking for.

She put the CD on and the pounding bass line played throughout the large bedroom. But it wasn't a love song or anything slow. It was a hip-hop song by Busta Rhymes.

Dave had a questionable look on his face. He thought Rae was going to chose something enticing and sexy. Instead, she chose something that could be heard on Direct Effect. "I'm assuming there is a reason why you chose that song." Dave smiled.

Rae walked back to Dave and nudged him gently against the bed. "You want to see me naked? You're going to see me naked."

Rae knew what she was doing. She didn't choose just any hip-hop song. She purposely chose "What's It Gonna Be," a song that was seductive and sexual at best. During the rap portion, she removed her clothing and remained only in her bra and thong. But when Janet Jackson sang the chorus, Rae upped the ante.

Rae climbed on the bed, having Dave's eyes follow her every move. She then mouthed the lyrics to him as she grinded against the post.

_Gonna make gonna make gonna make your body wet_

_Gonna make gonna make your body scream again_

_Gonna make gonna make you think of naughty things_

_Like me on you and you on me _

_What's it gonna be!_

Meanwhile, Dave was enjoying his personal strip show. He always liked the rap song but now it became his favorite. Rae shook her body with a seduction that rivaled a stripper. She had the sexuality that made a porn star blush. Best of all, for tonight—she belonged to Dave. And he could do whatever he wanted with her and to her.

Dave became more comfortable as he watched Rae twist her body to his increasing arousal. Her body rode the beat as if it was created specifically for her. She made her rear bounce to the song as if she was riding something else in mind. And Dave knew exactly what Rae was hinting at.

She quickly grabbed a bottle of body oil and poured some on her hands. She motioned for Dave to remove his shirt and he quickly discarded it. Rae smoothed body oil over Dave's body, feeling inch by delectable inch. She caressed his body with her hands and then with her body. He was laying flat on the bed while her breasts hugged his chest, smearing more baby oil over him.

As Rae rode Dave's body, she mouthed more of the chorus to him, gazing intently in his eyes.

_Gonna make gonna make gonna make your body wet_

_Gonna make gonna make your body scream again_

_Gonna make gonna make gonna make your body cream_

_Make you have wet dreams _

_What what what, what's it gonna be!_

And the tease she was giving him was nothing short of sweet, irresistible torture. He wanted her to stop teasing him but he wanted her to prolong the feeling as well. She felt like heaven to him and he didn't want her to stop—ever.

"Mmm…." Dave moaned.

"You like that, Dave?" Rae whispered.

"I love it." He said as he moved his hands up Rae's body.

He massaged her body, admiring the naked beauty of her. Everything about Rae was perfect to Dave: her deep brown eyes that full of want; her light brown skin that was tanned to perfection; her slight bauble of tummy that was adorned by a butterfly piercing; her strong thighs that were welcoming.

By the end of the song, Rae had removed the remainder of her clothing and was bare naked.

She stood in front of Dave, exposed and eager before him. No longer did the nervousness consume her body as desire took over. Her body craved him and her soul longed for his attention. Dave once again grabbed her waist as she straddled him.

"Did you like that, Baby?" Rae smiled.

"Very much." He smiled.

"Good." Rae climbed off Dave and became comfortable on the bed. "Because it's your turn. Show me what makes you sexy."


	17. A New Beginning

_Author's Note: This chapter contains strong sexual content._

_-----------------------------------------------_

Dave smiled at Rae. He had a beautiful and naked woman lying on his bed and she was playing his game. It just made Rae that much more sexy to Dave. "You want me to show you what makes me sexy?"

"That's right." Rae smiled as she became more comfortable on the bed.

"I'm game." He slowly removed his clothing, focusing his gaze on Rae. He took off his shirt and tossed in the corner. He then stripped bare, removing his jeans and boxer briefs at the same time.

Rae almost felt the need to grab her chest upon seeing Dave. It was different from seeing him during his entrance or just after a match. He was Adonis, nothing short of a Greek god. His chestnut skin color radiated in the candlelight. His tattoos adorned his body like artwork.

Her eyes trailed down to Dave's lower body, zeroing in on his shaft. When they were making out in the kitchen, she never really got a good look at what he had to offer. Seeing Dave in his full glory for the first time solidified Rae's thoughts on why Tracy kept taking him back and why Kristal was so sprung—Dave was absolutely inviting.

And he was smiling. It wasn't a smile that one gave when they're trying to be polite. It was a smile of pure eagerness and anticipation. And Rae was ready for whatever Dave had to give to her.

Taking a cue from Rae's erotic dancing, Dave put some music on, something slow and sensual.

"Are you about to dance for me?" She asked inquisitively.

Dave shook his head. "Hell no. But we're about to." He held out his hand for her and Rae grabbed it.

"Are you going to poke me?" Rae raised an eyebrow.

"I might." Dave smiled as he pulled her close to him.

They danced along with the beat, their bodies touching. Rae rested her head on Dave's chest and closed her eyes. Never before had she felt the emotion of being complete. Meanwhile, Dave had an overwhelming urge to protect Rae. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed the side of her head.

Their breaths were in union and their hands trailed each other's pleasure zones. From the curves of her breasts to the nape of her neck to the inviting wetness that was forming between her legs, Dave didn't leave a stone unturned.

His tongue and fingers assaulted Rae's body with reckless abandon, sending her on wave of ecstasy. Dave then kissed Rae's neck as his hands roamed her back and her ass. She moaned as she let him take over her mind and body.

Trailing his tongue from her neck and kissing her softly, Dave only had one question to ask her and he made it short and sweet. "Now?" He breathed.

"Now." She breathed as he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

He then carried Rae to the bed and settled in between her legs. He slid down her body, kissing her breasts and trailing his tongue down to her navel as he played with her navel ring.

Nudging her legs open, Dave took a moment to look at the sight before him. She was so inviting and welcoming as he slowly parted her moist folds. The slight touch made Rae gasp and her body move just ever so slightly. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her and he wasn't going to wait any longer.

Dave began to lick Rae slowly, taking his time to taste her. Rae instantly moaned upon contact. Once again, he played with her senses, making her practically incoherent. Her body rode his tongue as he feasted on her.

"Fuck, Dave…" Rae moaned as she slightly tugged on Dave's hair.

"You like that, Beautiful?" He whispered.

"Yes, oh God yes." She moaned as her legs began to shake. "Dave, oh God, Dave…"

He stopped licking her momentarily while his index finger massaged her swollen nub. He loved seeing her write and twist her body underneath him while he pleasured her. "You're going to come for me, Beautiful?" He taunted.

"Ohhhh…." Rae screamed as her body arched off the bed.

Once Rae came down from her high, Dave stood up and put a condom on. He then pulled her feet towards him and draped her thighs around his waist. He entered inside her and they both moaned on the instant pressure and friction. She felt so tight, hot, and welcoming around his shaft as he began to thrust inside her. He moved inside her slowly, taking his time to love her.

"Damn, Rae…" Dave moaned as he caressed her legs. "Damn."

"Dave…" Rae called out.

Her moans filled his bedroom as he moved inside her. He never heard anything so passionate and so beautiful than her reaction to him. Her lips would purse together in desire just as her body would react to his movement.

Dave turned Rae over onto her stomach and entered her from behind. He held onto her hips as she matched his thrusting, stroke for stroke. He leaned down and lightly licked the drizzle of sweat that was forming on her back before proceeding to give it to her.

"How bad do you want it?" He taunted.

"Fuck, give it to me…" She moaned.

Dave moved a hand over to Rae's nub and massaged it while he continued to thrust inside her. "You feel so good, Baby."

Meanwhile, Rae found herself clutching the sheets as she screamed in pleasure. Dave was commanding yet gentle. Her body was his personal playground and she didn't mind if he wanted to take a spin anytime he wanted to.

When they switched positions, Dave guided Rae up and down on his shaft as he watched her facial expressions. Her face was in pure ecstasy with each thrust, wanting to feel him more. Once again they kissed, their tongues dancing along with the movement with their bodies.

He talked dirty to her more, encouraging her to ride him harder and faster. She held him down to the bed as she quickened her pace. She felt she could make love to him forever and not ever want to stop.

Soon, she climaxed at a frenzied pitch, collapsing on top of him and kissing him madly. Never had she felt anything so raw and emotional of her orgasm. He continued to thrust inside her until he had a release of his own shortly afterwards. Taking a moment to gather her breath, Rae rolled off Dave and he disposed of the condom. He turned to face her, caressing her face and watching her ease back into reality.

During the night, Rae and Dave would make love a few more times before settling into a peaceful sleep. There wasn't a doubt that they made the right choice by finally sealing their relationship. The question was, however, could they keep it?


	18. No One Will Ever Know, Right?

The next several weeks were short and sweet between Rae and Dave. Not wanting the attention to their relationship, both kept a low-profile in public, only sharing their new relationship with close friends and family. But behind closed doors, it was entirely different situation as the pair christened every room in each other's residences.

While they have yet to utter those three little words, it was clear to everyone around them that they felt that way towards each other. Sometimes when they would watch a movie, Rae would casually rest her head on Dave's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Other times when they were out, Dave would order for Rae, treating her like a lady.

During Dave's first official return to house shows, Rae flew to join him. At the airport, Dave had a driver pick her up and chauffer her to the nearby Sheraton. Once arriving at the hotel, Rae was instructed to check in and head to the seventh floor to the club suite.

As she waited in the elevator, Rae thought about how things had progressed with her and Dave. They went from best friends to lovers in just a matter of months and yet, it didn't feel strange or contrived. They both had a love for each other that was beyond physical, mental, and emotional. It was a spiritual connection—as if they were meant to be with each other.

The slight ring of the elevator signaled to Rae that she arrived at her destination. Following the room key number, she searched for the room 725. Taking a few moments to get the key to work, she entered to a most beautiful sight.

There were candles lit all over the room with her favorite Illuminations smell, Dulce de Leche. A plate of cheese and crackers were awaiting for her on the bed and a bottle of champagne chilled in an ice container. As she walked more into the room, she found a note written from Dave on the TV set.

_Hey Beautiful. I had to make a quick errand but I'll be back shortly. I hope you like what I had planned for us this weekend. I love you. Dave_

Rae had to hold onto her chest when she read the note. Dave hasn't said those words to her in a matter other than friendship. And now he was telling her that in a matter that was beyond friendship. And he was showing her how much he loved her by not saying anything at all.

When Dave entered the hotel room, he saw Rae standing by the window looking at the city view. He walked over to her and snaked his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck as she sighed., "Hey Beautiful. Do you like the surprise?"

Rae turned around to face Dave. She immediately grabbed his face and began to plant a series of small kisses on his lips. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too, Beautiful." Dave said in between kisses.

Without talking, Rae instantly fell to her knees and began to play with Dave's zipper as he watched. "I take it that you like you liked the surprise." He said.

-----------------------------------------------

Later that night, Dave and Rae were watching the 40-Year-Old Virgin and snacking on cheese. Between lovemaking sessions, they would watch TV or talk about current events in the wrestling world. Rae, feeling particularly silly, put on a robe and began to imitate Ric Flair, which impressed Dave because she wasn't drunk at the time.

Deciding that the mood needed to be a bit more bubbly, Rae and Dave tried to fidget with the champagne bottle but there was no corkscrew to open it, or at least so they thought. Dave called the front desk to get a corkscrew. Once the clerk gave him instructions on how to open the champagne bottle without the corkscrew, Dave thanked him and hung up the phone—only to not put it back on the retriever.

"We might be a little busy tonight." Dave winked at Rae.

After opening the champagne bottle and filling up their glasses, Dave pulled out two cigars for him and Rae. He handed her a honey-flavored cigar while he began to light up his cognac-dipped one.

Rae took the cigar and smelled it. It was sweet and flavorful. "Nice." She smiled.

"I know." Dave winked as he lit up his cognac-dipped cigar. He then motioned for Rae to lean over so he could light hers.

Blowing puffs of smoke in the air, Rae and Dave relaxed on the bed, enjoying each other's company. Soft jazz music flowed throughout the room as the candles sweetened the air.

"How are you feeling?" Dave asked.

Rae sighed as she settled into Dave's arms. "Fantastic. You?"

Dave rubbed her shoulders and softly kissed her head. "Wonderful."

For the remainder for evening, Dave and Rae enjoyed a comfortable silence between the two of them, smoking their cigars and sipping champagne. They were at peace with each other, with their relationship, and everything in between. It was the perfect night for the both of them.

That is, until the next morning at breakfast…..

Part of the romantic weekend included free coupons to use selected services at the hotel. One of the coupons was a complimentary breakfast for Dave and Rae. As they walked downstairs holding hands, they were seated in the middle of the restaurant. After getting up to get breakfast, Dave and Rae talked about business and what else they had planned for the weekend.

"Beautiful, I forgot my wallet. I'm going to go upstairs and get money for a tip." Dave instructed.

"Okay, but hurry back, baby." Rae smiled.

Dave leaned down and kissed her. "I will."

As Dave left, Rae sat back and enjoyed her eggs and bacon, being in complete bliss of her weekend. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a familiar voice.

"Is that my Rae-Rae?" Sharmell called out.

Rae slightly cringed as she turned around to face Sharmell. There was a little tension between her and Rae when their respective significant others fought a few months ago. But once the men cleared the air between them, so did Sharmell and Rae. Still, Rae wasn't planning to see her or any other Superstar there—especially since her and Dave were trying heaven and hell to keep their relationship private.

"Hey Rae!" Sharmell walked over and gave her a hug.

"Sharmell!" Rae smiled. "How's it going?"

"I'm doing fine. What are you doing here?"

"You know…eating breakfast." Rae smiled.

"I see that, genius." Sharmell smiled. "What's his name?"

"Huh?"

A few more Superstars came downstairs for the breakfast and sat near each other. "Hi Rae!" They greeted her.

"Hi." Rae said nervously.

"Booker, look who's here!" Sharmell pointed to Rae.

Booker T smiled as he walked over to Rae and gave her a hug. "I didn't know you were here. You should join me and Sharmell for breakfast." He said as he glanced over at Dave's empty plate. "My apologies, I didn't know you were with a guest."

"Yes, a guest. A friend. FRIEND." Rae emphasized. "That's all there is to it."

Ashley overheard the conversation and walked over."Friend, huh? Does this FRIEND have a name?"

Just as Rae was about to speak, Dave re-entered the restaurant and set the dollar bills on the table. "Hey." He said to the crowd of Superstars staring at his table.

"Hey." They all replied in unison.

"Oh shit." Rae muttered. But then she thought how her and Dave having breakfast together would seem harmless to everyone. _Two friends can have breakfast and no one would think it's a sexual relationship_, Rae thought. Once she calmed her thoughts and fears, she relaxed.

Dave looked over at his new girlfriend. "Are you okay, Beautiful? You seem a little tense."

"I'm fine." Rae said through gritted teeth. "Just fucking fine."

"Are you sure? You seem like you're not here."

Rae leaned over to him. "Dave, all of Smackdown! is here."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah? Dave, everyone is going to know that we stayed together last night!"

Dave sipped his orange juice. "Yeah, because you leaning over like that isn't making it obvious."

"Dave!"

Dave wiped his mouth. "I won't say anything if you don't say anything. But I'm pretty sure no one is going to find out about us. There is no way anyone will find out about us unless we say something."

A few seconds later, a hostess walked over to their table. "Were you able to get the corkscrew to work on the champagne bottle?" The hostess asked.

Rae looked at Dave as she felt a few Superstars turned heads towards their direction. It was clear to everyone at the restaurant that Dave and Rae were above and beyond just being friends. And Rae was particularly upset at the hostess for speaking too damn loud.

She turned to Dave and smirked at him. "No one will find out, huh?"


	19. Predictions

Rae tried her best to keep her gaze on the hostess while Dave was nonchalant about what was happening. He felt the sudden and unwanted attention too, but he shrugged it off like it was a mere inconvenience and not the inquiring minds of his fellow co-workers. "Yes, we did." Dave replied.

"Oooh…" Sharmell commented.

Rae felt her cheeks becoming redder as more Superstars entered the restaurant. She started to hear the proverbial whispering amongst the entertainers and occasional glances. Meanwhile, Dave wasn't fazed at all. "Are you ready to go, Rachel?"

"Yes!" She said emphatically as she excused herself from the table and hurried to the elevator.

Once Rae entered the elevator, she pushed the button to the club suite as many times as she could as Dave watched in amusement. "I think pushing the button once is sufficient, Rachel."

"David, do you not realize what just happened out there!" She exclaimed.

Dave looked over at her. "Humor me."

"Dave, they know about us! They know that I…I…"Rae lowered her voice. "I spent the night with you."

Dave found Rae's demeanor humorous. "Really?" He gasped.

"Not funny, David. Now everyone knows we're together!" She said.

"So?"

"So? I don't want the rumors to start that I'm the reason you and Tracy broke up!"

"Rae, Tracy and I broke up long before you entered the picture and I'm pretty sure a lot of people know that by now."

"But what about your fans? Those ring rats and groupies?"

"Since when have you known me to care about what they think of my personal life?" Dave asked.

"Still, Dave…I know what they're going to say and you know what they're going to say!'

Dave looked up at the changing numbers on the screen. He had a feeling that this particular conversation was going to happen. He was hoping that it was just an afterthought. "Rae, if you don't want us to be together…."

"No, it's not that, Dave."

The elevator doors opened and the pair stepped out. Dave grabbed Rae's hand before she could speed walk any faster. "Then what is it?"

"I just don't want anything to happen to us, you know?"

"You think something is going to happen to us?"

"Dave, many couples have broken up because of the intense media scrutiny of their relationship. I just don't want that to happen to us."

Dave grabbed Rae and pulled her close to him. He held her face in his hands and stared at her soft brown orbs. "Rae, let's be real for a minute, okay? Many celebrity couples have broken up not because of any media involvement but rather their relationships weren't that strong to begin with. There are going to be women who will whisper about you. You will be talked about on every wrestling site and the like. But if you can't handle being with me and everything that goes along with it, we need to end this now."

Rae shook her head. "No, I love you, Dave. And I'll be fine with this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Good." Dave kissed her. "Beautiful, I'm not going to mess this up and I can promise you that. But let's enjoy what we have right now. No more relationship talk this weekend."

"None." Rae agreed.

As Dave and Rae walked back to their suite, Rae wondered why she having a hard time believing what Dave just told her.

----------------------------

It was something bigger than the whole Bennifer debacle. It was hotter than the love triangle of Jen, Brad and Angelina. It was juicier than all of Elizabeth Taylor's marriages.

It was the whispers and talks about Dave and Rae's new relationship. And no one was happier than Trish Stratus.

"Pay up, ladies." She said as several Divas walked past her, paying her large sums of money.

"You won on a goddamn fluke." Mickie sneered as she paid.

"Yeah, yeah, fluke or not, you still lost." Trish smiled.

"I'm surprised she can still walk in a straight manner." Candice chimed in.

"She hasn't tried him against a wall." Victoria remembered as several Divas turned around to face her. "Like I would know, you know?"

"I hope Rae and Dave will stay together forever!" Maria smiled as she paid Trish. "They are such a cute couple."

"Well seeing Dave falls in love and then thinks about what the hell he just did," Torrie thought aloud, "I say they probably have a few years on them."

"Which means someone is getting yet another tattoo." Candice smirked.

"I hope it's not another fruity-ass sun." Mickie rolled her eyes. "Or at least have it be some shit that everyone can read in English. Why in the fuck are you going to get a tattoo in a different language and you gotta explain to each and every person who asks you about it for the rest of your fucking life? I think Dave likes being a dumb-ass."

The rest of Divas laughed as Mickie continued on her berating. "But back to the subject, I think Rae and Dave will be together for a while as long as he can keep his dick in his pants. I'm glad she's with Dave and not with any of those fruitcakes." Mickie pointed to the Spirit Squad as they walked past her.

Kenny stopped the group as they approached Mickie. "Is there something you want to say to us?"

Mickie shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing at all." She then talked the group individually. "Fatty, Chunky, Fruity, Lazy, and Bitch. And you are the Talent Waste—guys who are just boring the poor viewers at home and won't be remembered for anything other than being shitted on—literally."

The guys were less than amused with Mickie's teasing. "You're such a bitch, Mickie." Johnny said.

"Yeah, and what else is new?"

Mitch walked past Mickie. "Lesbian." He muttered.

"Hey, at least one of us is getting pussy." She retorted.

---------------------------

While Rae was taking her usual eleven o'clock smoke break, she saw Randy pull up to the arena. He hurriedly got out his gym bag and walked towards the locker room, ignoring Rae. When she and Dave became official, Randy has stopped short of ignoring Rae completely. He spoke to her when he needed to and conveniently made himself unavailable whenever she called.

Rae knew that Randy's attitude was in part due to her relationship with Dave but she also knew there was more to it. Randy had always had a territorial stance when it came to women. The simple fact that Dave was taking something that Randy truly believed was his and his only did not sit well with the young superstar. Plus the fact that Rae stone cold stopped sleeping with Randy also made the Legend Killer more than a bit grumpy.

Rae took a plumb of her Marlboro Menthol and greeted her ex-lover. "Good morning, Randy."

"Morning, Rae." He said as he tried to open the door.

"How are things?"

"Fine. You?"

"Good. Great, actually."

Randy admired Rae's smile but soon remembered that her attitude had absolutely nothing to do with him whatsoever. "Good to hear."

Rae quickly put out the cigarette. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I'm running late, Rachel."

Rae found Randy's tone cold and defensive. "If your attitude is a reflection of me and Dave…."

Randy shrugged. "I hope you're happy."

Rae felt an overwhelming urge to defend her new relationship to her best friend. "Randy, you saw this coming before anyone else did. I don't know why you're angry."

Randy stopped fidgeting with the door handle and started to check his bag. It was his only distraction from Rae and the conveniently inconvenient conversation they were currently having. "I don't mean to burst your bubble, Rachel, but I'm not angry."

"Then why are you acting like an asshole?"

He shrugged. "When have you not known me to act like an asshole, Rachel?"

"You're being unfair, Randy."

Randy stopped sorting out his bag and stood up. He stared at the wall while he collected his thoughts. "No, I'm being fair enough. I guess I should rephrase my stance: when is the relationship going to end?"

"That's very hurtful, Randy."

He shook his head. "Not really." He then stopped fidgeting with the door handle and dropped his bag. He walked over to Rae and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't want you to get hurt by him, that's all."

Rae grabbed onto Randy's back and buried her head into his massive chest. She closed her eyes as she remembered a time when they would hold each other like that and there was no tension other than sexual.

Though she was still pissed off at him for his attitude, she knew that at the end of the day, they would remain the best of friends. "He's not going to hurt me, Randy."

Randy rubbed her back and kissed her head. "Whatever."

Rae pulled back from Randy and had a questionable look on her face. "Should I even ask what that meant?"

Randy softly kissed Rae's lips and gathered his bag. "Rachel, I know you and I know Dave. And I know that one of you is going to fuck this up."


	20. Oh, You Tease!

_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed the story with an open mind. That is absolutely perfect for me! _

_I must warn you for future sake that the story is about to get a little controversial. Yeah, controversial for me? (How about that?) But stay tuned. I won't promise I won't make anyone too mad…heehee…_

_The chapter contains sexual content._

_------------------------------------------_

"One, two, three, four…one, two, three, four….one, two, three, four…"

She could barely hear his counting through the screeching sounds of Sebastian Bach. Dave said that hair metal bands always got him pumped up yet when Rae replaced one of his CDs with "Pour Some Sugar On Me," Dave was less than enthused.

But Rae was more surprised she could concentrate on the program books rather than whatever power ballad Dave was listening to at the moment. She wasn't sure what ab exercises Dave was doing nor did she particularly care for the moment. All Rae knew that there was no way he could perfect his already perfect body more.

Finally lifting herself from the couch to get some ice cream, Rae found solace in her small bucket of Cherry Garcia. She worked out, too, but that was more like whenever the mood suited her. And watching Dave sweating, huffing and puffing was making Rae break a sweat anyways.

What she didn't love was Dave's choice in workout music. A lover of many different music genres, Rae could only tolerate so much heavy metal blasting in her stereo system. She was about to leave the living room when Dave caught her eye.

Dave stopped doing crunches and began doing push-ups. He can do as many as 100 in one sitting and considered push-ups as the ultimate workout if there wasn't a gym around. Rae just loved seeing Dave rising up and down on the floor.

His deliciously bronze skin was glistened with small beads of sweat. His brown eyes were intense and focused. And the fact that he occasionally let out some groans and grunts made Rae more attentive to Dave's workout regime than she normally would be. And that was making her something kind of aroused.

"Can I switch to something else, David?" Rae asked.

Dave huffed through his push-ups more, too busy concentrating on his form than music choice. "Not country." Was his only response.

_Oh, it won't be country, _Rae smiled as she put on a CD. It was Aaliyah's "Rock the Boat." The song had significance to the couple as it was the song that signified the change of direction in their relationship. The song was playing one night at Noize as Dave watched Rae dance with another patron. Yet, Rae couldn't care less about the guy she was dancing with as Dave had her sole attention.

Dave stopped mid push-up once he realized what Rae was doing. She had no intention of letting him finish his workout in the nice, quiet calm he had. Normally, he would stop whatever he was doing and get started to making Rae's throat coarse.

But he was in the middle of a good workout and he wanted to finish. And the more he concentrated on his push-up technique the better distraction it was from Rae taking off her clothing in front of him. He quickly started to work out again.

"Da-vid…" Rae called out.

"Rachel…" He warned.

Rae stripped her clothing and stood in front of Dave bare naked. She began to sway her body left and right to the hypnotic rhythm. "Da-vid…" she moaned.

Dave concentrated on the wall that was nearby. It was his only deflection from seeing what Rae was doing. Rae walked over to Dave and laid beside him on her back. She arched her back off the floor as she kept gyrating and looking at him. She lowered her fingers to her core and began playing with herself.

"Stroke it for me, stroke it for me…" Rae mouthed.

Dave was too focused on Rae's masturbation tease that he lost his grip on the carpet and fell flat on his face. "Ow."

Rae stopped dancing and faced her boyfriend. "Are you okay?" She smiled. She knew what she was doing and the fact that she could corrupt Dave's concentration made her incredibly happy.

Dave was less amused as he checked his nose to see if he was bleeding. He turned to his girlfriend. "I ate carpet, Rae."

She smiled. "I thought you like doing that."

"Cute." He said as he adjusted his position on the floor. He then trailed his fingers down to Rae's bare core. "You thought I what?"

Rae felt the urge to close her legs but Dave nudged them back open. "Dave…."

"Shh…." He then let his fingers massage her heated desire.

Arching off the most uncomfortable floor, Rae once again let Dave pleasure her body to his liking. She could never decide if it was his shaft or his tongue that she favored, but his fingers were just as equally pleasurable. Just when she was about to climax, Dave would change tempo to something wonderfully unexpected.

"Mmm…I love how wet you get for me." He moaned as his tongue tickled her earlobe.

"Fuck, Dave…" She breathed

Dave worked his fingers over Rae's nub just a little faster. Just as he was ready for her to climax and give her own intense workout, his cell phone rang. And with the specialized ring-tone he had for this particular person, Dave didn't have a choice in whether or not he wanted to get it.

Reaching over to retrieve the phone, he bounced his concentration from Rae's moisture to speaking with his daughter. "Yeah, just come right over. We're here." He looked over at his girlfriend. "You want to speak to Rae?"

Rae knew what Dave was doing. He had a twisted game of getting her off when either one was on the phone with another person. He especially loved to do that to her when she was on the phone with her mother. "No, I'm not here! I'm not here!" She mouthed.

"Oh yeah, she's right here. Just a sec." Dave then handed the phone to Rae. "It's Elani."

Rae hastily grabbed the phone from Dave as he stopped playing with her clit. He got up and headed to the bathroom while Rae tried to catch her breath. "Yes?" She breathed.

"So when are you and Dad getting married?" Elani asked.

Rae almost dropped her phone upon hearing the question from Dave's oldest daughter. Elani Bautista was very smart for her 16 years—maybe a little too smart for Rae's taste. "I'm sorry?"

"I'm just wondering. Anyways, are we still doing movie night tonight? We bought snacks."

"Yeah, sure. Come on over." Rae then hung up the phone. She totally forgot all about movie night until the haste realization. But Rae wasn't about to cancel. Movie night was too significant.

Rae hadn't spent hardly any time with Dave's daughters due to her new travel schedule. She also wanted to give her relationship with Dave some time to adjust before any formal introductions were made. It was one thing if the girls knew her as Rae—Dad's best friend. It was another thing if the girls knew her as Rae—Dad's new girlfriend.

Hurrying up to get showered, Rae thought about making a good "first impression." She needed to get the apartment straightened up before the girls came over. And she definitely needed to get rid of the faint sex smell.


	21. Family Time

"I know you're nervous about the girls' new introduction to our relationship," Dave assured Rae. "But don't you think you're slightly overreacting?"

Rae was too busy giving her apartment a lobotomy to answer. She went as far as lifting up the cushions on her sofa and cleaned underneath them. She disinfected everything twice and made sure there was no evidence of Dave spending the night.

"Can't you see that I'm trying to Febreeze the hell out of my place?" She asked as she furiously sprayed.

Dave chuckled and folded his arms. He leaned against the living room and watched Rae in amusement. "You could help, you know?" Rae sneered.

"Rae, your apartment is always clean. Even when it's messy, it's clean." He walked over to her and put his hand on her Febreeze-holding hand. "The girls have been over here many times, Rae. I don't see what the big deal is."

"Uh, we're having sex, Dave. That's the big deal."

"Well, in that case, you might want to Febreeze the shower."

"David!"

Dave smiled and held his girlfriend. "My daughters are mature enough to understand that. And I'm pretty sure they don't care to know about what we do in your bedroom. Or the living room. Or the kitchen counter."

"David!"

Dave flashed a smile and kiss Rae's lips to silence her. "Everything will be fine, Beautiful."

_Yeah and now say that when your girls hate that we're dating, David. _

-----------------

As Rae straightened up her apartment, she thought about all three girls and their respective personalities. Elani was quiet yet opinionated. She was the typical teenage girl whose fascination involved boys, shopping and MTV. She had no interest in sports other than her crushes, LeBron James and Ben Roethlisberger.

Elani's younger sister by two years, Kaira, had other interests. Kaira was an inspiring singer who admired Mariah Carey and Madonna. She often gave Dave tips on how he could improve his vocal performance during his promos. Unlike Elani, Kaira preferred to travel with her dad instead of staying at home waiting for him to arrive.

Elani and Kaira were the products of Dave's real quick union to the girls' mother, Dianne. They went on a blind date, got married three months later, got divorced four years after the fact. A tightly-guarded secret of the divorce was that Dave left Dianne. She was a meth addict and often spent money for diapers and child-care products to support her habit.

After trying to get her clean, Dave decided that it was in the best interests for her and their daughters that he retained sole custody of the girls. Dianne eventually became clean and remarried, but the girls chose to live with Dave and Tracy instead.

Tracy's daughter, Cianna, was a replica of her mother. She was the product of Tracy and a longtime boyfriend she had in college. Once Tracy learned she was pregnant, the boyfriend disappeared and never came back. Cianna always referred and considered Dave to be her father, despite the fact that he and Tracy were divorcing.

Cianna was nicknamed "Peaches" for her love of peaches growing up. Incredibly skinny with her size 3 dress size, Cianna was also very athletic participating in volleyball and softball. She was in between Elani and Kaira in age, so naturally all three girls became very close quickly.

Elani, Cianna, and Kaira also had one thing in common: they had an uncanny resemblance to each other; so much that many people often thought they were triplets. With their dark, shoulder length hair, brown eyes, and respective hourglass figures, the only thing that separated the girls was the age difference—and that wasn't much.

The girls came over to Rae's apartment and brought a variety of junk food ranging from McDonald's to Del Taco. "I thought you guys were trying to eat healthy?" Rae asked as she looked at all of the food.

Elani rolled her eyes. "You've been hanging around Dad too much."

Rae watched as the girls set out the food. "So what are we watching, ladies?"

Cianna held up the DVDs to her view. "Scary Movie, Halloween, and Riding in Cars with Boys."

"Eclectic mix."

"Yeah, we couldn't decide what we wanted." Kaira chimed in. "So we just got everything."

"Hey girls!" Dave greeted his daughters.

"Daddy!" All three girls rushed to Dave and gave him a bear hug.

"What's been going on?"

"Same ol', same ol'. I'm working on a tan; Kaira is taking voice lessons…" Elani paused before she looked at her younger sister. "And Peaches has a booooooooyfriend."

"Shut up!" Cianna sneered.

Dave looked over at his daughter. Although she was close to driving age, Cianna would always be his eight-year-old running around in pigtails. "Who is the punk-ass?"

"Daddy! He's not a punk! His name is Andrew and he's so dreamy!" Cianna gushed.

"So why didn't this dreamy punk-ass come over here?" Dave inquired.

"Daddy!" Cianna shook her head in embarrassment.

"He knows that your daddy crushes skulls for a living, right?"

"Daddy!"

"Alright, alright…" Dave said as he walked his daughters to the kitchen. He then addressed Cianna again. "You two aren't…"

Cianna felt Dave was deliberately picking on her in front of everyone. It wasn't her fault that she was cute enough to have a boyfriend. "No, Dad!"

"I'm just wondering, that's all." Dave winked. "I don't want you guys doing the nasty until you're old enough."

Cianna lowered her head on the counter as the other girls felt her plight. Everyone outside of their family could never understand why the girls didn't think their father was cool. But it was conversations like this that made them all realize exactly why. "Can we please talk about something else, now? Please?"

"Hey, why don't we make ice cream sundaes tonight?" Rae suggested and the girls agreed. "Dave, can you go by the store and pick up some stuff?"

"Yeah, sure. What do you all want?"

"Fat!" The girls said in unison.

-------------------------------------------------

While Dave was gone, it gave Rae and the girls an opportunity to get reacquainted with one another. Rae wasn't sure how she should approach the subject but she felt she had no choice other than just being out with it. "So how do you feel about me and your dad dating?"

The girls shrugged. "We're cool with it." Elani said as Kaira and Cianna agreed.

"I understand you're trying to be nice but I really want to know."

"And we're cool with it, Rachel." Kaira nodded. "Really, we are."

Rae was expecting Dave's daughters to be upset and cold to her, taking the fact that she and Dave started dating when Dave and Tracy were still legally married, although separated. "Oh."

Kaira smiled. "Were you hoping our reactions were different?"

"No," Rae became quiet. "I just didn't know what to expect. I mean, with your mom and dad divorcing and me being the new girlfriend, I thought it was just be weird for you guys."

Kaira, Cianna, and Elani shot Rae disbelieving looks. "Um, Rae…it would've been weird if Dad and Kristal were dating." Elani shuddered.

"How did you know about them?"

"Mom told us. She said she couldn't stand the dingy tramp." Kaira said. She then went to back to the subject. "Anyways, I think you and Dad are great together."

"I think so." Cianna said. "And plus, you're a distraction from him picking on me!"

"Anything to help, Peaches." Rae smiled. "So how are you guys dealing with the divorce?"

"Meh, it sucks." Kaira said. "I want you and Dad together, Rae. But no offense, I wish him and Mom would've tried harder."

"None taken." Rae replied.

Elani was less sympathetic. She saw first-hand the struggles Tracy and Dave went through to survive and the imploding arguments they had when he was recovering form his injuries. "I understand why Dad cheated." Elani shrugged.

"You understand?" Kaira questioned. "And you're okay with that?"

"Hey, I understand why he cheated. I didn't say it wasn't messed-up of him." Elani defended. "But I'm not going to hold it against him. Mom hasn't; why should we?"

Rae almost asked what mother Elani was referring to but she realized Elani was talking about Tracy. "Well, I don't think you have to worry about that with your father this time."

"I don't think Dad will be stupid again." Cianna said. "Isn't he paying Mom like three thousand a month in support?"

"I'm paying her too damn much." Dave snickered as he re-entered the apartment with bags full of sweets.

The girls got up and helped their father with the dessert as Dave greeted Rae with a kiss. He licked his lips. "Cheeseburger. Nice scent." He smiled as he took a bite of Rae's dinner.

"Delicious, isn't it?" She giggled.

Dave sat next to Rae on the couch and looked over at the kitchen window. His daughters were making a concoction of a sundae and he wanted to leave the masters to their work. "Is everything fine now?"

Rae smiled and settled into Dave's arms. "Everything is perfect!"

------------------------------------------

As all of them got acquainted on the living room watching Scary Movie, Rae thought how good her life has become. She found love with her best friend. His family embraced their relationship. And her mind was now at ease.

Until the constant ringing of her cell phone disrupted it. She put her phone on vibrate so she could focus on her evening with Dave and the girls. However, whenever she looked at the Caller ID, she had to wonder why this particular person wasn't leaving a message.

"Who's calling you?" Dave asked.

Rae rolled her eyes. "Randy."

"Beautiful, get the phone. He's not going to stop calling you until he reaches you."

Rae sighed in anger. "Fine. I'll get rid of him." She hurried to her phone and answered. "Yes, Orton?"

She could hear faint breathing and what sounded like sniffling on the other end. "Could you come over?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll be over in a minute." Rae then flipped up her phone. "Something happened with Randy and I'm not sure what's up. He didn't sound like himself. I'm going to go over and talk to him for a minute."

"Okay." Dave walked over to her and kissed her. "Let me know if you need anything."

"I will. See you later, girls!" Rae said as she left.

"Bye, Rae!" They said.

Dave went back to watching Scary Movie with his daughters. Despite his own personal feelings toward Randy, Dave knew he was a good man. Randy was very professional at work, whenever he could keep focus on his performance and not himself. He often cracked a joke about some situation and he was fan favorite. Dave figured that if he concentrated enough on the good things about Randy, it would take away the asshole he possessed.

Yet, Dave was a little concerned on why Rae had to leave in a hurry but he had no reason to suspect anything. That would be the last time that thought would enter Dave's mind.


	22. Uncomfortable Feelings

_Author's Note: Okay, here is where the controversy begins…._

_I tend to use a lot of real-life drama for my stories. With that being said, this story is about to use many real-life occurrences from this moment out. (The opening chapter should've been an indication)._

_This is your warning. If you feel that I'm being disrespectful, you need to stop reading the story now. _

_And thank you to everyone who is reading the story not for the sexual content. It's my second story that focuses on the story itself and not the sexual interactions between characters. There's more to a good story than sex scenes and I'm glad the reviews are an indication of that. So thank you, thank you!_

_--------------------------------_

Rae stood outside of Randy's front door for about five minutes, contemplating if she should really go inside. She didn't think Randy was joking about wanting to see her but she could never know. Randy was known to play practical jokes and Rae's gullibility was the perfect complement for him.

Finishing up her cigarette, Rae rang the doorbell. She brushed her hair out of her face and braced herself to get Punk'd from Mr. Orton. She figured she would tell him off after Dave would beat his face in. A minute passed and she rang the doorbell again.

_Come on, Orton; the joke is over now, _Rae thought to herself. She was getting ready to leave when she heard the slow creak of the door open. She turned around and saw a scene that was resembled a child losing his favorite puppy.

Randy's eyes were bloodshot and his face was somber. He sniffled a little. "Thanks for coming over, Rae."

"Randy, oh my God!" Rae rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "What happened?"

"Grandpa died, Rae." He said between sniffles.

Rae sighed and held onto Randy a little tighter. He was very close to his grandfather and spent a lot of time with him when he was suspended. It was his grandfather who initially encouraged Randy to pursue professional wrestling when Randy had dishonorable discharge for the armed services. "I'm so sorry, Randy."

Randy wiped his nose and continued to hold onto Rae. "He passed this morning."

Rae was a little surprised by the developments. Bob Orton Sr. was sick for a while but he always managed to pull through any sickness. Rae was particularly fond of Bob because he always called her his "little penny." She wasn't sure if it was because of her skin color or because he couldn't remember her name. But it didn't matter as all of the Ortons took to referring to Rae as "Penny."

Rae pulled away from Randy and led him inside his town house. They both sat on the couch and she held his hands within hers. He looked over at the window, determined not to cry and show any emotion. After a few minutes, he wiped his cheeks and turned to Rae. "Um, I was wondering if you could come with me to the funeral. I know it's short notice but I would really like it if you came with me."

Rae nodded. "Yeah, sure. Not a problem."

Randy nodded and got up. "Um, that's it. I just didn't want to tell you in person."

"Are you sure you don't need anything? I could stay longer if you like."

"No, I'll be fine. I need to get on the phone and talk with Mom, Dad, and everyone." He shrugged. He then hugged Rae again, releasing any pent-up emotion in a long embrace. "Thanks for coming over, Rachel."

Rae was trying to contain her own emotional outpouring. She never seen Randy so distraught and it was definitely affecting her. "Anytime, Randy. You know this."

Slowly, Rae pulled away from Randy and looked into his sad blue eyes. "If you need me, just call me anytime, okay?"

"Okay." Randy mouthed.

Rae softly kissed Randy's lips and left his townhouse. On her way home, she thought about how the funeral came at very inconvenient time in her schedule. It was right before the Great American Bash and Rae was going to have hardly any time to spare. But Randy needed her and she couldn't just brush him off.

She could explain to Vince the circumstances and she was positive that he would understand and give her the time off. Whether Dave was going to understand that was the big question.

---------------------------------

When Rae arrived back at her apartment, the girls were already gone and Dave was laying on the couch, reading a mystery book. A lot of people suspected Dave would be engrossed in fitness and wrestling magazines and he was—to a certain extent. He also enjoyed the suspense and thriller of Stephen King.

Dave put the book down as Rae entered the living room. "Hey, how did it go?"

Rae walked over to her sofa and climbed onto of her boyfriend. "His grandfather died."

Dave sighed and caressed Rae's back. "I'm sorry to hear that. How's he holding up?"

"He's doing the best he can but he's pretty broken up." Rae paused before she looked at Dave. "I have a huge favor to ask."

"Yes?"

"Randy wanted me to go with him to the funeral. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, not a problem. I don't know why you had to ask me for permission."

"I just wanted to make sure it was cool with you, that's all."

"I respect that, but it wasn't necessary, Beautiful." Dave motioned her to rest her head against his. "Your best friend needs you and you need to be there for him."

Rae held Dave more tightly as he kept rubbing her back. "I'm so lucky to have you, David."

"We're both lucky." He replied.

---------------------------

Two days later, Rae flew to St. Louis to meet up with Randy. She took a cab to his family's house, where there were a fleet of cars lined against the street. She got out of the cab and headed inside the home, where she was promptly greeted by Randy. "Hey Rae." He then gave her a hug.

Rae set her suitcase down and hugged him. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

Randy nodded. "Better. It's still hard, though." He pulled away from her and picked up her suitcase. "Let's go inside. Before some crazy fan takes a picture of us hugging and posts it on some message board."

Rae followed Randy into his parent's home and was a little surprised to see all of the Ortons spread out through the house. She was instantly greeted by Elaine, Randy's mother. "Rachel, it's so good to see you here. Are you hungry? Did you eat anything on the plane? Come over here and let me fix you a plate." Elaine then grabbed Rae's hand and led her to the kitchen, where Rae was greeted by more members of the Orton family. "Bobby, look who's here."

Bob Orton, Jr. turned around and smiled at Rae. He walked over to her and gave her a bear hug. "Dad's Little Penny….I'm so glad you were able to come."

"Hi, Mr. Orton." She said. "Thank you for your warm hospitality."

"Not a problem, sweetheart. Now I'm going to let Elaine take care of you. You just rest now." Bob said. "I'll let Nathan and Becky know that you're here."

Rae took a spot at the kitchen table as Elaine fixed her dinner. Every time she visited the Ortons, they always welcomed her with open arms. They were all so friendly and respectful, she often wondered if Randy was adopted.

After dinner, Rae sat around and listened to everyone sharing favorite stories of Bob Orton, Sr. Randy had such a gleam in his eyes as he relayed a memory of his grandfather critiquing his first wrestling match. "Man, he tore my ass up." Randy shook his head as other Orton family members laughed. "I couldn't catch a break with him!"

"But you listened?" Becky said.

"Yeah, after he told me how bad I sucked!" Randy shook his head.

Rae excused herself and went into the kitchen for something to drink. As she was gathering ice, she was disrupted by a deep voice. "Hey Penny." Bob Orton, Jr. greeted her.

The sudden greeting startled Rae and spill some ice cubes out from her glass. Bob smiled as he helped her pick up some of the cubes. "Didn't mean to scare you, Penny."

Rae smiled and brushed off the sudden scare. "It's nothing. How are you doing? You doing okay?"

"I'm hanging in there. Losing a family member is hard, even when you know it's coming." Bob said. "But Dad had a good life."

"That he did." Rae smiled.

Bob looked around to see if there was anyone within earshot distance. "Can I talk to you for a minute, Penny?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

Bob was struggling to find the right words to say. "I'm just going to come out with it; why aren't you and Randy dating?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You and Randy…you two are good together. You're the only one that keeps him in line and he needs that in his life."

"Um…um…" Rae felt like she was being interrogated. "Randy's a grown man, Bob."

"Yeah, but you know how he is." Bob pressed. "He will only listen to me and his mother for so long before he goes off to do his own thing. He'll listen to you."

Rae smiled for she knew it was true. Randy would listen to her before anyone else. It didn't necessarily mean that he would utilize whatever advice she gave him. But right now, Rae needed to end the uncomfortable situation before she hopped on the next flight back to Tampa. "I'm seeing someone." She blurted.

Bob shrugged off Rae's sudden admittance. "Are you happy with him?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Your boyfriend…or should I say…" Bob paused and made air-quotations. "Boyfriend."

"Bob, I don't understand where you're going with this…"

"You have a boyfriend and I'm sure you like him." Bob said as Rae nodded. "But if your boyfriend is so wonderful and great, why are you here?"

Rae felt the urge to throw something, anything at Randy's father. He wasn't making friendly observations about her personal life. He was invading her privacy. "I'm here to comfort my best friend, Bob." Rae said.

"I know that and Randy knows that." Bob said before he was beckoned back to the living room. "And dare I say, your boyfriend knows that. But I don't think you believe that. And I know how much you love your "boyfriend," there isn't a strong trust you have in him." He then left the kitchen.

Rae stood in the kitchen and was beyond pissed off. Bob was questioning her relationship with Dave when it was none of his business. However, that wasn't the reason that was making her upset.

It was the thought that everything that Bob said to her had some truth to it. And Rae wasn't liking that feeling one bit.


	23. Awakening

Later that night, Rae was in the guest room unpacking a few of her clothes when her cell phone rang. Dave was calling her on the other end. She quickly stopped unpacking and rushed to retrieve her phone. "I miss you so much!" She sighed into the phone.

"Good evening to you, Beautiful." Dave chuckled. "How is everything there?"

"Everything is good. Not too many tears; lots and lots of memories and food." Rae smiled.

"Good to hear. How's Randy doing?"

"He's hanging in there. He's obviously upset but he's trying to be strong for the rest of the family."

"Good, good. Well, give Randy and the Ortons my condolences. I know it's a rough time for all of them."

Rae was touched. Dave and Randy were not the best of friends and Rae was positive that Dave would inflict serious bodily harm on Randy if he was provoked enough. But the fact that Dave was willing to set aside his personal differences and offer support to someone he didn't like just made Rae realize how much she loved Dave.

"You're wonderful, you know that?" Rae said.

"I have my moments of greatness, yes." Dave replied.

"Well, you have a lot of them and I love you."

"I love you, too, Beautiful."

As Dave and Rae continued their conversation, Randy was outside the guest room. As much as he didn't like Rae being with Dave, Randy knew that Dave made her happy. And he was happy that his best friend was happy.

However, seeing how elated Rae was made Randy wonder if he blew an opportunity to be with her when he had the chance.

------------------------------------------------------

Two days later, the funeral was held at a church. It was a private service and closed off to the public. The last thing Randy wanted or desired were his fans going to his grandfather's funeral just to see him, and not to pay their respects to the man that Randy loved and admired.

At the funeral, Rae sat beside Randy in the front row. He looked up at the speakers occasionally. He looked at the flowers. His hands were clasped by his mouth and he stared at the floor. At one point, he was staring at the wall. He had to look at something other than the casket that was in front of him. It was too heart-wrenching knowing that the man he admired just as much as his father, was gone.

At the service, Randy's right leg shaking at an uncontrollable tempo. Rae finally had enough and placed her left hand on his thigh to calm him. During the service, Randy would clasp Rae's hand and their hands would remain in that position for the duration of the funeral.

When the service was over and the procession was taking place, Rae and Randy were holding hands at the burial site. Rae stood beside Randy closely as he and other members of the Orton family said one last goodbye to the family patriarch.

After the funeral, many family members changed clothes and had another family dinner. Many family members were talking about everyday things and current events. Of course, the men in the family were talking about the current state of the WWE and wrestling in general.

Rae bounced between conversations with the men and the girly conversations with the women. Occasionally, her and Randy would catch each other's eyes from across the room and smile at each other. There was a mutual feeling of love between the pair. Yet, Rae's feelings were more generic than Randy's.

--------------------------------------------

Later that night when many family members gone to their homes or sleeping, Rae found Randy downstairs in the den. He was watching old matches his grandfather had and was smiling at the screen. Every so often, a tear would fall down his cheek and he would sniffle, but his eyes were focused on the screen.

Rae sat beside him and wrapped her arms around him. "He was my hero." Randy said, without moving his gaze. "He was everything to me. He taught me to keep my mouth shut and my ears open. He taught me not to care about what other people were doing and focus on carrying the Orton name. He taught me to achieve the best I can in whatever I do.

"And now he's gone…" Randy's voice trailed off as he tried his best to keep his voice from cracking. He turned to her and tears were welled up in his eyes. "He's gone, Rachel."

Almost instantly, an emotional outpouring surged through Randy's body as he cried on Rae's shoulder. He had never let anyone see him cry for as long as he could remember. Rae gently rocked Randy back and forth, comforting him and rubbing his back. She was crying a little but focused on comforting her best friend. And he needed her more than ever.

Rae pulled away from Randy slightly and kissed his cheek. His cheeks were flushed a little with the tears and she gently wiped his cheeks with her thumbs. Their foreheads were pressed against each other and Randy held Rae's wrists. They both were very emotional and holding onto each other.

They don't know how it happened or why. But somewhere during their emotional moment, Rae and Randy kissed. It started off as a simple peck but grew into longing kisses. Their mouths were anticipating for more as they fell onto the couch with Randy lying on top of Rae.

As they kissed and felt each other, Randy pulled the front of Rae's wrap dress aside and began to suck on one of her nipples. He then moved back up to her lips and kissed them while letting his hands roam her body.

Wanting more and feeling highly emotional, Randy pulled his slacks down to just over his thighs as Rae lifted her clingy black dress to her waist. She hastily pulled down her panties as Randy quickly entered inside her. They both moved to an easy rhythm on the sofa; their lips in constant contact.

They both moaned and shivered, but said nothing to each other. There was no need for words as their bodies spoke for them. Almost simultaneously, their bodies tensed and they sighed. They kissed again; their beings drained from the emotional experience.

After their climax, Randy readjusted his position so Rae was on top of him. He covered them both with a blanket and wrapped his arms around her. They were both soon asleep and Rae didn't have a worry in her mind.

She just cheated on her boyfriend with her best friend yet that did not disturb her as much as she thought it would. Her heart and soul belonged to Dave and she was going to see him the next day. She loved Randy as a friend but she loved Dave as her boyfriend.

As long as it was a one-time thing and Dave will never know, everything will be fine…right?


	24. X Marks the Spot

_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed the last two chapters. I was talking with Queen of Kaos about using real-life events and she encouraged me to do it. (I was a little hesitant regarding posting the chapters but the reviews told me otherwise.)_

_I have the best readers in the world! Thank you to all once again. The response this story has received has just been overwhelming and I sincerely thank you!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

The sunlight crept through the window shades, waking Rae up from her sleep. She wiped her eyes and looked at her watch. It was seven in the morning. _Too damn early. _

She lifted her head slightly and saw that Randy was still sleeping peacefully. The first time in several days, there was a serenity that kissed his face. No longer did he seem in pain and uncomfortable. Rae stared at Randy for a moment, taking in the sight before her. He looked so beautiful sleeping; she almost didn't want to disturb him.

She slowly got up and walked back upstairs. She quickly showered and changed into casual wear. Her plane was going to leave in a few hours and she was anxious to get back to seeing Dave. _My boyfriend. The man I'm in love with. The man I would marry. _

A subtle knock on the door distracted Rae. "Hey." Randy softly spoke.

"Hey."

Randy walked into the guest room and closed the door behind him. He also showered and changed into different clothing. More comfortable in casual wear than the business suits that Evolution were known for, Rae always loved seeing Randy in simple T-shirts and jeans. The way his body would hug the shirt and jeans made him that much more delectable. Plus he smelled like sex, wearing a combination of different colognes that made Rae very uncomfortable to keep focus.

Randy sat down on the twin bed and watched Rae fold her clothing and double-check everything. Rae figured that if she was focused on making sure that everything fit securely, it would keep her from thinking about what happened the previous evening. Too bad Randy didn't feel the same. "About last night, Rachel…"

Rachel felt the desire to put a stop to a conversation that didn't need to take place. The devoid of guilt she experienced last night was nothing compared to overwhelming emotion she was feeling that morning. All she thought about was Dave and his love for her. "We got carried away, Randy. It was a mistake."

Randy shook his head. "No, it wasn't and you know it wasn't, either."

Rae accidentally began to pack her dirty clothes with her clean ones as Randy continued to stare at her. "No, it was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened, Randy. We both were emotional; we both leaned onto each other for support; what we did was wrong."

_Guilt would make you be in denial, _Randy thought. "Rachel, stop."

"No. Can't you see I need to pack up and head to the Great American Bash?"

Randy stood up and walked behind Rae. He placed a hand on her and she froze. "Rae, look at me."

Rae shook her head, causing her brown locks to sway softly. "I can't, Randy. I need to hurry up and pack because I have a plane to catch and…"

Randy turned Rae around and kissed her. Once again, their lips found a natural rhythm with each other as they both kissed more. Randy then cleared Rae's suitcase off the bed, knocking all of her clothing and accessories out of the bag. He then laid Rae on the bed as he climbed on top of her.

The pair continued to kiss each other as their hands yet again caressed each other's bodies. Maybe it was the emotion overload from the week. Maybe it was the actions of the prior night. But there was something inexplicably comfortable between Randy and Rae; almost as if what they were doing wasn't wrong.

Randy took the initiative and began to unbutton Rae's blouse, one by one. When he arrived at the last button, he pulled her blouse open and exposed her. Rae was wearing a bra that deliciously hugged her breasts and Randy began to squeeze and caress them. He gently sucked on her neck while his free hand played with her nipples.

But any further action had to wait. "Penny, breakfast is ready!" Elaine said as she knocked on the door.

Rae pulled away from Randy. "Okay, I'll be right there, Elaine!" She motioned for Randy get off her so she can straighten herself up. She hurriedly re-buttoned and brushed her hair. "Okay, I look presentable." She turned to head out the door when Randy stepped in front of her.

"Um, is there a reason why you're standing in front of the doorway, Orton?"

Randy smoothed his hands over Rae's hair and kissed her forehead. "You look beautiful."

Rae felt an uncontrollable smile forming. "Thank you, Randy."

"You're welcome." He then headed out the door. He stopped for a moment and turned to Rae. "This is what I don't understand."

"What?"

Randy walked towards Rae again and held her face in his hands. "Last night may have been a mistake to you, whatever." He shook his head. "But I know for damn sure that what just took place right now, you did with a clear conscious." He kissed her again and left her bedroom.

Rae closed her eyes as she tried to silence her mind. Randy was right; she knew exactly what she was doing. She could only imagine what would've happened if Elaine hadn't interrupted them. Rae felt an emotional pull towards Randy yet her conscious kept reminding her of what was waiting for her once she left St. Louis.

And what was waiting for her wasn't going to be particularly fond of the new hickie she was suddenly sporting.


	25. Allergic Reactions

"There's my Princess!" Dave gleamed as he met Rae at the hotel lobby.

Rae smiled and ran to Dave, who promptly picked her up and twirled her around. While her mind and hear were playing tug-of-war with her feelings with Randy, seeing Dave made her realize that what happened in St. Louis was going to stay in St. Louis. He looked gorgeous with his cream-colored suit, although she wasn't a big fan of his new look; in which Rae coined as "the broke-ass Miami Vice version."

Dave sat her down long enough to kiss his girlfriend and give her gift of a dozen pink roses, accompanied by a small teddy bear. "I missed you terribly, Beautiful."

"I missed you, too, Dave." Rae said as she clutched the roses and bear from him. She briefly sniffed the roses and smiled. "They're beautiful."

Dave picked up Rae's bag and walked towards the elevators. "I remembered you like pink roses so I thought I'll give you some."

_You're so good to me. _"Thank you, baby."

Dave allowed Rae to step inside the elevator and he followed behind her. "So how was the service?"

Rae's memory instantly flashed back to what happened afterwards. There was something sweet and raw about the sex the night before, almost as if it breathed new life into her relationship with Randy. As much as she didn't want to admit it, he has been on her mind all day. "It was beautiful. Very sweet; emotional, of course, but beautiful." _I am talking about the funeral, right?_

"That's great to hear. He was a good man; he did a lot of things for wrestling." Dave commented.

"That he did." Rae changed the subject to Dave's first pay-per-view match of the year. "So how are things? Ready for your big match?"

"Yeah, my big match." Dave rolled his eyes. "Nothing against Ken because he's a great guy and an amazing competitor. But I was really looking forward to beating Mark's ass."

Rae smiled. For six months, all Dave could talk about how he was going to destroy Mark Henry in the ring. While the thought of how long Dave would have held the title had Mark not taken him out with his second injury was debated, there was no doubt that Dave had a bit of resentment towards Mark for ending his record-holding title run.

And just when the opportunity was there, Mark had a freak injury. Some called it bad luck. Some called it poetic justice. Whispers around WWE and the wrestling community was that Mark was going to end his contract being on the inactive roster—as what he did for the majority of his career. "Well, maybe he'll get healed enough in time…."

Dave shook his head. "That fat motherfucker is not going to heal enough in time."

Rae gasped in amusement. "Bitter, much?"

"A smidge." Dave smiled. He then pulled Rae closer to him and nuzzled her neck. His hands began to roam her body and his breathing was a little harder. "But there is one match I am anticipating this weekend."

"David…"

"Shh, Beautiful." He then stopped the elevator and lifted Rae against the wall. "Don't make me wait."

Rae closed her eyes as Dave's tongue discovered her neck. She was so grateful that she packed her concealer when she went to St. Louis. But right now, she wasn't concerned about her indiscretions or Randy. She was more focused on keeping her grip around Dave's neck as he was thrusting inside her.

--------------------------------------------

When Rae and Dave finally made it back to their hotel room, Dave wasted no time showing his girlfriend how much he missed her. When Rae and Dave first started to date, they made love practically every night. Rae being gone for four days seemed like an eternity to Dave. But he had no problems making up for lost time.

After several hours of intense lovemaking, Rae fell asleep in Dave's arms. For the first time in several hours, the only man that was in her thoughts was her boyfriend beside her.

While Rae was sleeping, Dave decided to get out his digital camera and take a picture of her. He always thought she looked angelic when she slept and that afternoon was no different. He began to take a series of pictures of her: some were in black and white; some were in sepia. He tried to be as quiet as possible while he was taking photos. If Rae knew what he was doing, there wasn't a question on whether or not he was going have to buy a new camera.

Wanting a better view, Dave slightly brushed Rae's hair out of the way for another picture. She was tossing and turning a little but she didn't notice what was happening, which made Dave all the happier. Finally satisfied with his work, he took a moment to look through the pictures before heading back to bed. All of them came out perfect and he was satisfied. But one picture stood out.

As he studied the last picture, Dave noticed there was a slight mark on Rae's neck. He couldn't quite make it out and thought it was just the camera. When he looked at Rae's peacefully sleeping body position yet again, he noticed it wasn't the camera or his shooting style. It was her.

Rae turned over to her left side and Dave walked over to her. He kneeled in front of Rae and pulled more of her hair back. He studied her neck a little and determined it must have been some sort of allergic reaction she got when she was in St. Louis.

He thought about the closest pharmacy there was in town and was about to head out to get Rae some cream. Just as he was leaving her a hand-written note, Dave looked over to Rae and noticed a brown substance on her pillows. _What the hell? _ Dave grabbed one of the pillows and figured out it was makeup. _Weird. _

Hoping to make a quick run to the pharmacy, Dave quickly grabbed his hotel and rental car keys and headed to the nearest Walgreen's. He was in the ointment aisle when he was approached by one of the store workers. "Did you need help with anything, Sir?"

"I'm looking for something for my girlfriend. She has a rash right here." Dave pointed to his neck.

The store worker smiled. "A rash, huh? Well, it's a rash, try the CureAll ointment. If it's not a rash," She smiled again. "There is concealer, three aisles over."

Dave smiled. "Thanks for your help." As the store worker left, Dave began looking over the ingredients for the ointment. There were a few things that Rae was allergic to and he wanted to make sure the ointment did not make her rash worse.

Dave was heading to the check-out line when he stopped cold in his tracks. He felt stupid as the store clerk knew before he did. He licked his lips and nodded to himself once he made the realization. Rae had a rash, alright. And his name was Randy Orton.


	26. The Big Payback

Rae was waking up from her nap when Dave entered the room. "Hey you. I was wondering where you went."

Dave dropped his keys on the dresser and walked over to the bed. "I went out of a little bit."

"Oh." Rae noticed the small bag Dave was holding. "What's that?"

"I got you some ointment for your rash." Dave said as he handed Rae the bag.

Rae took the bag from Dave and had a confused look on her face. "My rash?"

Dave motioned to his neck. "Right here."

Rae immediately pressed a hand against her neck. _Stupid, he already saw it. _She felt a tinge of red forming across her face. Now she had the opportunity to tell Dave what happened. Surely, he would understand that her and Randy were just emotional and got carried away. Of course, he would blow up and they'll have a huge fight. Naturally, there will be some tension between the two of them for a while but everything will be fine and back to normal.

And Rae knew she should stop daydreaming.

Meanwhile, Dave was waiting for Rae to tell him the truth. If it was something like her and Randy were playing around, Dave would be fine with it. If they were kissing and stopped before anything got too far, he would deal with it. That is, of course, after he beat Randy to a bloody pulp.

Rae's eyes were steady on Dave's. She wasn't sure if his eyes were angry or disbelieving. But that didn't matter. He knew what the mark was and there was no pretending. He only bought the ointment so Rae would be embarrassed enough to admit to him what happened.

But any confessional apologies would have to wait until for another day. "Thanks." Rae said softly.

_Not only do you think I'm blind but apparently I'm stupid as well._ "You're welcome." Dave felt the need to get as far away from Rae in a hurry. "I need to head to the gym. I'll be back later." He quickly grabbed his gym bag and left the hotel room.

The moment Dave left, Rae jumped out of bed and rushed over to the mirror. There, in plain view, was Randy's mark. The hickie wasn't big but it was definitely noticeable. She closed her eyes and lowered her head once she realized how stupid she was. The look in Dave's eyes told her that he knew she was lying to him and yet didn't bother to correct herself.

-------------------------------------

The remainder of the weekend found Dave and Rae not spending so much time with each other, which was much needed due to the potential disaster their relationship was heading for. Rae was busy overseeing entrances and making last-minute adjustments while Dave and Ken went over their match.

Dave was his usual quiet and calm self but there was an air of anticipation that was building inside him. Many thought it was because of his long-awaited return to the ring. Others thought of the fact that his first singles match was in a pay-per-view.

Dave knew it was because whatever he was going to do to Kennedy was just training for what he was going to do Randy.

Once the night of the Great American Bash approached, Dave arrived at the arena in the late morning. He walked through backstage and briefly caught Rae talking with one of the sound engineers. She excused herself and walked up to Dave. They both decided that when they were on official WWE time, they would keep their relationship PDA-free. "Hey there."

"Hey."

"Are you excited? Nervous?"

"I'm ready to release some aggression, yes." Dave nodded. "Well, I need to go get ready for the match now." He then walked away from her.

Rae watched Dave as he headed inside one of the locker rooms. She sensed he was still uncomfortable with her over her love mark but there was nothing she could do about it. She still applied the cream on her neck as if she was trying to get rid of the rash. But she knew just as much Dave did it was just for show.

Later that night, Rae watched Dave's big match with Kennedy. The crowd was electric to see his return and she had to admit she was excited as well. However, her excitement disappeared when she what Dave was doing to Kennedy at the end of the match. She knew there was some acting involved and a lot of it was rehearsed and scripted. But when a wrestler bleeds, there's no doubt that it's real blood.

And Kennedy's blood was all over Dave. As Dave continued with his punishment, Rae realized that Dave wasn't acting. There was a sense of accomplishment that brushed across his face and she thought she saw a sadistic smile. And she only imagined what he would do to Randy.

----------------------------------------

The next day, Rae flew to Monday Night Raw. She took her usual spot at the sound booth and was looking over her itinerary for the day. She had a lot to do and not much time to accomplish it in. As she settled into her working rhythm, she heard a couple of the sound technicians talking about Dave's near destruction of Kennedy. "Man, he needed 20 stitches!" One of the guys said to the other.

Rae shook her head as she headed out for a much needed cigarette break. _And Randy is going to need a body cast if Dave ever got a hold of him. _

As Rae was puffing away, she saw Brooke Hogan arriving for Monday Night's Raw. She waved to her as Brooke was talking to a friend that accompanied her. "Can you believe I'm in a storyline with Randy? He's so cute! I hope I get to kiss him!" The girls then went inside the building.

_I hope you get to change that tired-ass hair color before you do, _Rae thought. Rae then shook her head as she laughed at her immaturity. She wasn't threatened by Brooke nor was she a particular fan of Randy's new storyline. But the mere thought of another woman near Randy was making Rae feel something she hasn't felt in a long while.

It was jealousy.

--------------------------------------------

Later that night, Rae was walking back to her hotel room when Randy stepped out of his. He watched her walk past him as if he was invisible. "Good evening, Rachel." He called out to her.

Rachel didn't bother to turn around. "Good evening."

Randy closed the door behind him and walked quickly to Rachel before she could disappear inside her room. "So is this how things are going to be now?"

Rae sighed. "Dave knows, Randy."

Randy was a little surprised that Rae would be so honest and forthcoming about what happened. "What did you tell him?"

"I didn't. He saw the little mark you left me." She pointed to her neck.

Randy looked at her neck. "I don't see anything."

"It's because I'm wearing concealer, jackass."

Randy shrugged. "So what do you want me to do about it?"

Rae snapped her head towards Randy. The emotional, sweet guy that she felt empathy for flew out the window and the asshole she's always loathed returned in haste. "What do I want you to do about it? Thanks for being so sympathetic to my relationship, Orton."

"Yeah, because you were really sympathetic when you were pulling down your panties, weren't you?" He retorted.

Rae immediately slapped Randy. "Don't you ever disrespect me like that again!"

Randy grabbed a hold of Rae's hands and held them above her head. "Rachel, admit it. When we had sex the other night, you were a willing participant. When we were making out, you weren't trying to stop me. You can hit me and argue that you love Dave and whatever." He then let go of her hands and held her face to his. "But you can't deny that when we're together, there is something between us."

Rae hated what was happening. Just being in the same room with Randy was uncomfortable. Being this close to him and having no control of her body heat was undeniable. "Randy…"

He kissed her. He had to taste her sweet and succulent lips. She was driving him wild without having to lift a finger. It was her subtle sexuality that made him crave her more. "Don't fight it, Rachel." He whispered. "Please don't fight us."

For several minutes, Randy and Rae stood outside her hotel room kissing each other. Rae loved Dave but she was very much drawn to Randy. He hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. The pair was so into each other, they didn't care if anyone saw them. They then kissed more before disappearing behind closed doors.

However, from afar, someone was watching the action and taking mental notes. "Oh my…" Lilian said under her breath. She found herself smiling in victory. She never liked Rae and Dave together. And now that Rae was cheating on him, it was too easy for Lilian.

She promptly got out her cell phone and dialed. "Dave? Hey, it's Lilian. I'm doing fine, thank you. Say, do you have a free minute…."


	27. Just Not Right

_Now does she use seven or is it eight?_

Dave was trying to remember how many sugar packets Rae used in her iced tea. The first time he saw her empty the sugar packets, he swore the tea was a surefire trip to the dentist. But when Rae gave him a taste of her concoction, he was impressed and started to do the same.

"Hmm, I think it's seven." Dave mumbled as he emptied the packets in the tea. He took a sip of the tea and shook his head. "Nah, it's eight."

Meanwhile, Lilian was watching Dave's every move. Even when he was doing something so mundane like emptying sugar packets was sexy. She was finally alone with him and her opportunity was better than ever. She shared the news with him about what she saw and went into intricate detail of the encounter. Now all he had to do is share the magic phrase with her and everything will be golden:

_Yes, I'm going to leave that bitch for you. Let's run away together. _

Dave admitted to himself that he was a little surprised when Lilian called him. But when she said she needed to talk him as soon as possible, they met at a midnight diner. He listened to what Lilian had to tell him and was impressed with the tall-tale she had to offer. Dave knew that something occurred between Randy and Rae and he knew Rae was well-aware that he knew.

He wasn't too sure about Lilian's take of events, however. "So they were both naked outside their hotel rooms and huh?" Dave asked.

"They were making out and then they ripped each other's clothes off. Rae dropped down to her knees and gave him head and next thing I know they were having sex right there in the middle of the hallway!" Lilian said, matter-of-factly.

Dave blinked at his friend. "And they were loud?"

"Screaming!" Lilian said with wide eyes. "I couldn't believe my ears!"

"And no one came out of their hotel rooms to see what was happening?"

Lilian shrugged and tossed her hands in the air. "They must've been asleep!"

Dave emptied the last of the sugar packets into the tea and began stirring. He was smiling as he took in what Lilian informed him. He was sure that Lilian did see something between his girlfriend and his nemesis. She wouldn't have called him to meet her so late at night if that wasn't the case.

But he was smart enough to know that Lilian had an ulterior motive. She wasn't exactly shy about her feelings towards Dave and especially towards Rae. And if she could help with the breakup in any way, she was definitely first in line.

"I see." Dave said.

Lilian grabbed Dave's hands as he glanced down at her hands on top of his. "If you need anyone to talk to at all, David, I'm here for you." She said.

"Thank you, Lilian."

"Please, David. Let's not be so formal anymore. Please call me Lili." She smiled.

Dave smiled and nodded. "Sure, Lili."

"Are you going to talk to Rae about this?"

_And have a good laugh? Sure, why not? _"Let me handle this, Lilian."

"Lili." She corrected.

Dave smirked. "Right."

------------------------

Rae woke up the next morning to her cell phone alarm. She adjusted her vision as she stared at the time. Six o'clock. Rae realized that she either needed to become an early bird or start going to bed at a decent hour.

She also needed to stop sleeping with Randy while she was at it.

When they entered the hotel room, they didn't waste anytime taking off each other's clothes and having sex. The pair made love all night, trying new positions and testing each other's stamina.

One position that they both loved was when Rae was on top. It was as if her body was made just for Randy's shaft. He loved the way she owned him. And when she leaned down, they kissed and held hands while she continued to ride him.

Whether it was holding up Rae's legs as he moved inside her or seeing how steady she could be with a modified wheelbarrow position, Randy made damn sure that the only thing Rae was thinking of that night was him—and not Dave.

Randy adjusted his position and rubbed Rae's shoulders. "Good morning, Baby."

"Good morning."

"Sleep well?"

"When I did sleep, yes."

"Good. I've been meaning to ask you…we haven't really been using any protection and I was just wondering…"

"I'm safe. I got on the Pill about a month ago so no; I'm not carrying your brat-child."

"My brat-child?"

"Yes." Rae laughed.

"You know, with your genes and mine, we could have some beautiful babies together."

"I thought you were too young to have kids now, Orton."

"The right girl could make me change my mind." He replied. "Don't you think?"

Rae turned over and wiped her eyes. She knew where the conversation was heading and she was feeling more than a little uncomfortable. It reminded her of a conversation she had with Becky a while ago. They were doing manicures and pedicures one night when Rae was visiting the Ortons.

"_You know with our blue eyes and your skin color, you and Randy will have the most beautiful babies!"_

_Rae almost dropped her nail polish brush as she tried to steady her hand. "Um, I think we need to date first, Beck."_

"_Yeah, but think about it. You're Black, Puerto Rican and Irish. Randy's just plain White!" She laughed. "You guys will have the cutest babies!"_

Rae's focus jumped back to the current situation at hand. The only man she thought about having babies with was Dave and it was something they discussed at-length. They decided that once he was done wrestling full-time, they were going to start trying to have a baby. Neither one thought about getting married. _Thank God I'm on the Pill or this could get really ugly. _"Um, I guess I should be leaving now."

"Did you at least want to have breakfast?"

"We can't be seen together, Randy."

"We can order room service, Rachel."

Rae wanted to have room service but she also needed to leave for the next town. Even though Vince wasn't going to be at Smackdown due to his granddaughter's birth, his watchers were going to be there. "I really need to leave, Randy. I have to be at Smackdown in a few hours."

Randy turned over and kissed Rae's bare shoulders. "Okay." He watched her get out of the bed and headed towards the shower. Hearing the shower turned on, Randy decided to join her.

Rae turned to him as he stepped inside the shower. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to conserve water, Rachel, what do you think I'm doing?" He said as he doused his head under the shower head.

Rae slapped Randy's ass and he turned around. "Kinky."

Rae and Randy washed each other in the shower and enjoyed the rest of their morning together. During their shower, they held each other as the water rained on them. "We have to stop doing this." She said.

Randy rubbed Rae's back as he quietly understood her. They have never had a comfortable morning after since they started sleeping with each other. And now he was getting dumped while he was in the shower with her. "Okay."

Rae looked up at him. "You act like you don't believe me, Randy."

"It's not that I don't believe you. I just don't think you believe you."

"Randy…"

"Rae, what's going on here? You keep saying that you love Dave and you want to be with him but last night, you weren't missing him at all."

"What are you trying to say, Orton?"

"I'm saying that you need to decide who and what is best for you."

"And Dave is what's best for me, Randy."

Randy nodded. _Sure, he is. _ He then turned off the shower and stepped out. He dried himself off and handed Rae a towel. She quickly dried and was washing her face by the sinks as Randy brushed his teeth.

"I have one last question and then I'll never bring this subject up again." Randy offered.

"Go ahead."

"Are you with Dave because you're truly in love with him or are you with him because you're comfortable with him?"

Rae had a face full of Noxzema when she stared at Randy through the mirror. "I'm not going to answer that."

"Why? Because the answer scares you?"

"No, because it's a stupid question, Orton."

"Getting pretty defensive for stupid question." He shrugged.

Rae's cell phone went off and she recognized it was Dave. She quickly rinsed off and dried her face. "Excuse me, I need to get that. My boyfriend is calling me."


	28. Owning Up to Responsibility

_Author's Note: Thank you to all who have read and/or reviewed! I greatly appreciate it! This story was originally going to be a six-chapter story and well, it's taken a life on its own. And I don't think I'm halfway done with it. _

_And also, I totally forgot to mention this way back in the beginning of the story, but I have to give credit where credit is due. Queen of Kaos helped me come up with a description of Rae. So Rae's appearance is loosely based on Beyonce circa 2005—when she still had curves. _

_---------------------------------------_

Rae rushed into the room just in time to pick up Dave's call. "Hello?"

"Good morning, Beautiful."

"Hey Baby. How's it going?"

"Doing well. Missing you like crazy, though."

"I miss you too, David."

"Say, you got a minute? I have something I need to ask you."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Were you and Randy having sex last night in the hotel hallway?"

"What?" Rae yelled.

"Lilian told me that she saw you and Randy were getting it on and I was just wondering."

"Lilian saw us, huh?" Rae asked as she turned to Randy. "How about that?"

"Oh yeah, a nice little story about how she saw you and Randy in the hallway."

"She saw us in the hallway, huh?" Rae kept her eyes on Randy. "Did she say anything else?"

Dave could tell by the tone in Rae's voice that there was some truth to Lilian's story, as he suspected. Rae didn't have to utter a word to Dave to let him know that she was guilty. He felt his heart drop slightly but retained his composure. He decided to change the subject before he said something that he wasn't going to regret. "Anyhow, when are you coming up?"

"I'll be there in a few hours."

"I'll see you then, Beautiful."

"Okay, Baby. I love you."

For the first time since they started dating, Dave felt hesitation with saying those three little words. He just couldn't say it back to her, knowing what could be happening. "I'll see you later." He then hung up the phone.

Rae flipped up her cell phone. The fact that Dave didn't say 'I love you' didn't go past her unnoticed. Randy sat across from her on the bed, watching her every move. "How's the hubby?"

Rae shook her head and sighed. "Now isn't the time, Orton."

Randy grabbed one of Rae's hands and pulled her closer to him. She was standing in between his legs and he held her waist. She touched his shoulders and instinctively grabbed the back of his head as he wrapped his arms around her.

Randy knew that he probably should say something caring and heartwarming to Rae about her plight. Something to cheer Rae up because they got caught. Knowing Lilian, it was a guarantee that most of the Raw and Smackdown locker rooms were going to know by the end of the day—that is, if they haven't learned it already.

But he also knew that he couldn't give a fuck if anyone knew about him and Rae. And he certainly didn't give a damn if Dave knew. But Rae cared. And Randy knew anything about his best friend and potential girlfriend, he needed to put her feelings in consideration—despite who she was sleeping with. "You need to go to Smackdown, Rachel."

Rae was feeling everything but completely comfortable. Dave definitely knew something was occurring between her and Randy yet she was scared to face him. She knew it was going to be a day of him being as polite as he could be while ignoring her at the same time as he did at the Great American Bash.

Yet, being with Randy made Rae feel at ease and settled. There was a sweet playfulness that they shared. Something carefree and wonderful about their time together always made Rae looking forward to spending time with him. "I know." She replied softly. "But I don't want to leave."

-----------------------------

During the week, Rae and Dave kept a respectable distance from each other. Rae stayed in her apartment while Dave spent time with his daughters and his ex-wife at their home. Debating on what he was going to do with his relationship and keeping his emotions in check at the same time, Dave decided to have a family night at Tracy's home while she was getting ready to go out on a date.

"Does this outfit make me look slutty?" Tracy asked as she admired herself in the mirror.

Dave looked at Tracy's selection of clothing. It consisted of stilettos, a micro mini and a top that suggested that Tracy shouldn't make any sudden movements. "Yes, it does."

"Good. I'll keep it on!" Tracy smiled as Dave shook his head. His cell phone went off and he recognized it was Rae calling him. She has been calling him for the majority of the past couple days and leaving messages. He has yet to return any of her calls. He stared at his cell phone as he put it on silent.

Tracy looked at Dave through the mirror. She knew something was going on just by his demeanor. He loved spending time with his family but she also knew he could be using that as an excuse to not deal with another issue. The other issue being his relationship with Rae. "You've been spending a lot of time over here." Tracy said as she applied the finishing touches to her makeup.

Dave shrugged. "I miss seeing my girls."

"Um hmm…" She said as she carefully applied her lip gloss. "You and Rae doing okay?"

"Everything is cool."

Tracy nodded. "So did you want to say that again so I can believe it?"

"We're working through an issue."

"Let me guess…" She smiled with confidence. "You fucked this one up, didn't you?"

"Actually, this wasn't my party."

Tracy stopped applying her lip gloss and turned around to Dave. "Rae?" She asked as he nodded. "With? With?" Dave then shot Tracy a glance that she read without asking any more questions. "Not Orton…"

"Oh yeah, with the punk-ass bitch." Dave sneered.

"Wow." Tracy said as she tried to pick up her jaw from the floor. "I don't…I don't know….like when?"

"I'm not sure exactly. But I don't think that matters. She knows that I know."

Tracy was even more shocked. She never thought in a million years Rae would betray Dave. "She knows?"

"Oh yeah."

"And she's still fucking him?"

"More than likely."

"That's why you've been ignoring her for the majority of the night?"

"Partially."

"Yeah, because that's real adult of you, David." Tracy mocked. "So after you're done with your temper tantrum, what are you going to do?"

Dave didn't think twice about his answer. "Bash Orton's skull in."

"Of course, Dave." Tracy got up and sat next to Dave on the bed. "I mean, what better way to force your cheating girlfriend into the arms of other guy forever." She then leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Genius!"

"Tracy…"

Tracy knew he was bothered by what was happening and something inside her was jumping for joy that he was finally experiencing what he put her through. But she also knew how much he loved Rae and he was obviously distraught, though he tried to hide it behind his tough-guy demeanor. "Talk to her, David. If you confront her, she just might…oh, I don't know…tell you the truth. If she doesn't, then you'll know what to do."

Dave smiled. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." She smiled back and kissed his lips. "Believe it or not, I'm more than these big tits you bought for me."

"Um, you're welcome?"

Tracy laughed as she straddled Dave's lap and kissed his lips again. There was a little feeling as Dave reciprocated the kiss. He grabbed her waist as they pair prolonged the heated kiss between them. She pulled away from him and wiped his mouth. "And by the way I'm blotting my lip gloss and not coming onto you."

"Sure you are." Dave smiled.

-----------------------------------------

When Dave returned home, he found Rae waiting for him outside his front door. She was sitting and her head was down, staring at her sandals. "Beautiful?" He said as he walked up to her.

Rae looked up at Dave. Her mascara was smeared down her cheeks. Dave could tell she had been crying for a while just looking at how red her eyes were. She had been waiting by Dave's door for the majority of the night. If he wasn't going to return any of her calls, he had to face her once she was in his face. "Can we talk?"

Dave unlocked the front door and led Rae inside where they sat on the couch. He grabbed one of her hands and held within his large ones. "What's wrong?"

"Shh…." Rae held up a hand as she tried to fight more tears from forming. The more she fought her tears, the harder they fell down her cheeks. The guilt she felt by sleeping with Randy was at ten-fold and she couldn't bear having Dave angry at her. It would've been easier for her if he cursed her out and called her every name in the book.

Instead, he ignored her as if she never existed in his life. "I've been a bad girl, David." She whispered to him.

Dave rubbed her back and nodded. He didn't need to know details. The fact that she was honest with him was enough. He pulled her close to him and Rae found herself crying into Dave's shirt. If she didn't feel a tinge of guilt before, she definitely felt it that night.

Dave comforted his girlfriend by stroking her hair and kissing her head. Her rubbed her back and closed his eyes. "I know."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you."

"Shh…" He said as he rocked her gently. "Is it over?"

Rae nodded as she held Dave tighter. "Yes."

"What do you want, Rachel?"

"I want us."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

Dave pulled back from Rae and kissed her. "Promise me that you won't lie to me again."

"I promise."

"Good." Dave said as he stared into Rae's deep brown orbs. "I'll forgive you once but I won't forgive you twice."

"I'm sorry, David. I'm really sorry." She cried into his shoulder.

As Rae cried on him, Dave felt his own heart breaking. Rae feeling remorse for her actions was more than enough for him. He never seen her so emotional and was trying to be strong for them both as she desperately leaned on him.

During the night, Rae slept on top of Dave on the sofa as he stroked her back. His girlfriend came clean to him and he was satisfied with her admission. It'll be a long while until he could fully trust her and he knew that would be something they both could work through.

But for now, Dave had other issues on his mind that he needed to work through. And confronting Randy without inflicting bodily harm was at the top of his list.


	29. Game Face

When gossip travels fast, it goes at the speed of light. Various tabloid magazines have made millions off delivering the breaking celebrity news first. With new gossip websites and insiders being added on daily basis, it was only a matter of time before a celebrity's indiscretions was front-page news and all over the world wide web.

And it was no different in the WWE, courtesy of Lilian Garcia—gossip to the Divas.

Just as Randy predicted, everyone in the WWE knew about him and Rae within hours of what Lilian saw. Because the news traveled from person to person, the story itself took on a life of its own.

"So is it true that they fucked in the hotel lobby on the concierge desk?" Torrie asked.

"I heard that they did it in the swimming pool when there were kids around." Candice replied.

"I heard that she sucked him off right in front of Vince!" Maria added.

"Ew, that's old balls!" Mickie shuddered. "Fuck, she's with Dave so shit, she probably prefers old balls."

Meanwhile, Rae spent the majority of her time hiding the sound booth. It was her only way of keeping focused on her job duties and not answering various questions about what really happened. She and Dave were working through it privately and that's all she cared about. She didn't need to satisfy inquiring minds.

Especially Lilian's. And Rae would deal with her later.

But as of now, she was satisfied with working on entrances for the newcomers and talking with Vince about everything than what was happening. And much to her dismay, the one conversation more pertinent than his new granddaughter was Rae's romantic situation.

"Everything alright with you and Dave?" Vince asked.

"Everything is fine, Vince. Now about these new program books…."

"Sure about that? Quick to change the subject, are we?"

"I thought my personal life wasn't company business."

"For the time being." Vince replied honestly.

Rae stared at her boss as she hoped that he wouldn't dare use her personal situation as fodder for a much-anticipated storyline and match between Randy and Dave. "Vince, I promise to you that my personal life will not get in the way of my job duties."

"Rachel, you're a great employee and I didn't think you'll let your personal issues affect your work. However, if you ever change your mind and slimmed down, you could always become a Diva." He said as he got up. "Let me know how those program books turn out."

Vince suggesting to Rae to lose weight wasn't accidental. He told her exactly what he was thinking without saying it. "I'll let you know." Rae nodded as Vince left.

Craving privacy and not wanting to put her business more in the public eye, Rae was busy thinking about how many Krispy Kremes she could eat.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Knock, knock." Lita said as she knocked on the sound booth door. "Are you busy?"

Rae turned around and motioned for Lita to sit down. "What's up?"

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure. What did you want to talk about?"

"You and Randy."

"Amy…"

"Just hear me out, now."

Rae's face went blank. "You have five minutes."

"I'm not going to go on how bad or wrong it was because let's face it, that'll sound real fuckin' stupid of me to say. But I am saying that you should go with your heart and not with what's comfortable. And maybe Dave isn't the one you should be with. And maybe it's not Randy, either. But whatever the case, it's ultimately your happiness that's at stake. Randy or Dave would just be an added bonus." Lita said. "And that's it."

Rae was waiting to hear more. She was waiting to get a third-degree grilling. She was waiting for Lita to just about berate her choices. Instead, she gave her some much-needed advice when she wasn't looking for it. "Thank you, Amy."

"Not a problem!" Lita said as she looked at her watch. "Well, my five minutes are up. I'm going to head out now." She said as she got up.

"Um, Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, do you mind if we talk some time?" Rae asked.

Lita smiled. "Not at all, Sweetie. I'll see you later." She then left the sound booth.

After Lita left, Rae tried to focus on her work but it was becoming within a task of itself. Something always reminded her of her situation. If she was looking at a wrestler's certain facial expressions, she thought of Randy. Certain wrestler's physical attributes reminded her of Dave.

And the comparisons didn't stop there. She loved Dave and could build a future with him. He was stable, mature, settled, and everything Rae had ever wanted. He understood her without trying and they both knew each other very well. They were soul mates and spiritual partners.

But Randy was unpredictable. He had stability to an extent and wouldn't be considered mature, by no means. His definition of settling was choosing a brunette when a blonde wasn't available. And yet there was something intriguing about Randy that drawn Rae to him. She couldn't explain it nor could she describe it. But there was something sweet and innocent about Randy hidden underneath his asshole exterior.

And Rae felt an unstoppable pull towards him. And she wasn't sure if she wanted to stop it.

--------------------------------------------

As Rae stayed hidden inside the sound booth, she only appeared when she had to use the bathroom. She made sure that no one saw her and did her business as quickly as possible. When she was done, she made a bee-line towards the sound booth and closed the door behind her. There wasn't a note posted on her door but everyone knew that unless there was business to be talked about, Rae was not in the mood to answer questions from anyone regarding her personal life.

Too bad someone didn't take that news to heart. "You have a minute, Rae?" Randy announced as he let himself inside and locked the door behind him. "I think we need to talk."

Rae didn't bother turning around as she kept her focus on the screen in front of her. "About?"

"About how much I love Brooke Hogan's music." Randy pulled up a chair beside her. "You know what I want to talk to you about."

"Randy, there is absolutely nothing for us to talk about."

"Say it to my face."

Rae turned and stared into Randy's eyes. "There is absolutely nothing for us to talk about."

"Bullshit."

Rae shook her head. "What do you want me to say, Orton?"

"I just want you to be real with me."

"I am being real with you and I'm about to become very real with you in a minute by cussing your ass out."

"You're cute when you're mad."

"Stop it."

Randy looked at Rae's screen. She was supposed to work on entrances for Raw yet she was staring at a snapshot of Dave. And Randy knew it wasn't just coincidence that Dave just happened to be on the screen. "Nice pictorial of him."

"It is."

"Everything okay with you two?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. I'm just being polite."

"Well, stop it."

Randy continued to look at the picture of Dave. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Rae shrugged. "I thought it was obvious."

"Why?"

"Stupid question."

"My stupid questions are always the ones that you have a problem answering."

"If they weren't stupid, I wouldn't have a problem answering them."

"You don't like being challenged, don't you?"

"I don't like being bothered is more like it."

Randy smirked and licked his lips. He then got up and unlocked the door. "Whatever. You can't fight this forever, Penny." He muttered.

Rae snapped her head towards Randy. "What did you just call me?"

Randy smiled as he noticed the look in Rae's eyes. He touched a sensitive area in Rae's heart and he knew things would were going to play in his favor from this moment on. "Rachel."


	30. Room Service

Randy was in his hotel room, getting ready to retire for the night. He stepped inside the shower and let the hot water beat on his skin. As he closed his eyes, Randy let his thoughts drift to Rae. He wasn't sorry that he developed feelings for her. He wasn't sorry that he was a third party to a relationship.

And he especially wasn't sorry that he was falling for her. What irritated him more than anything was he knew Rae felt the same towards him. _But she's stuck on stupid._

After Randy stepped out of the shower, he wiped the steam away from the mirror. The only thing that was in his mind was Rae's face full of Noxzema. There was something cute about seeing her looking something out of an old zombie flick. She looked beautiful with makeup and polished but there was something innocent and sweet about her fresh face look that he loved. He stared at himself for moment and just shook his head. _I need to get her out of my head. _

He then walked back into the room and put on a pair of boxer briefs. He laid in bed and looked up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes as he reminisced to the last time he was with Rae. He imagined her soft body hovering over his as they kissed. Her moans vibrated against his neck as he guided her up and down. And when she climaxed, her face was beautiful as a wave of emotion washed over her.

Just as Randy was about to relieve himself of his thoughts of Rae, he was unexpectedly interrupted. "Room service." A small voice knocked on the door.

Randy's eyes flew open as he tried to remember if he ordered room service or not. He started to remember what he did when he arrived back to his hotel and room service wasn't a priority. "I didn't order room service…" He called out.

"Room service." The small voice repeated.

Randy got out of bed and readjusted his boxer briefs so he wasn't exposed. He walked over to the door. "I'm telling you I didn't order room service…"

Before Randy could finish his sentence, the door swung open and Dave stepped inside, knocking Randy against the dresser. He adjusted his tie and looked around the hotel room. "Nice room." Dave commented.

Randy had no time to react as Dave was in his face. He was curious to know how Dave found out what room he was staying in. But it quickly occurred to Randy that he didn't have many friends backstage and any one of them could've given him up. _Fuckers! _He greeted his co-worker as polite as he could. "Dave."

"Randy."

"Please…" He said nervously. "Come in and have a chit-chat."

Dave walked over to a nearby table and sat down while Randy gauged Dave's attitude. While he was expecting some type of confrontation from Dave, he didn't think it would be so soon and especially since Rae chose to stay with him.

But the look on Dave's face was anything but charming and pleasant. A smile didn't appear anywhere and his eyes had a drawn look to them. Worse yet, Dave didn't utter a word to Randy and just stared holes through his body.

"If you're looking for an apology, you're not getting one." Randy said unapologetically.

"I'm not going to promise you that you won't end up in the hospital if that's what you're hoping." Dave replied quietly.

"You're going to risk thousands in fines for attempting to kick my ass?"

"You think it'll be an attempt?" Dave retorted. "Like I give a damn about the money right about now?"

Randy took a deep breath. Dave had every right to inflict harm to him. But if Dave had any sense at all, he would leave Randy unscathed. "What can I do you for?"

"You know why I'm here, Orton." Dave said. "Now should I use stick figures or crayon to spell it out for you?"

"Is stencil an option?" Randy replied. "What do you want me to say, Dave? I'm sorry that I love your girlfriend? I'm sorry that…"

"Whoa, whoa…you love Rae? You actually can fit love for another person inside you?" Dave questioned.

"Yeah, I can. Kinda like how you loved Tracy while you were fucking various Divas."

Dave stood up and took off his jacket. "Maybe you do want to go to the emergency room tonight."

"Now, David…" Randy said in a condescending tone. "Let's not be irrational."

"I'm not going to do a damn thing to you, Orton. You're not worth ruining this expensive suit." Dave said as he sat back down. "And I'm also not going to be silly and make threats for you to stay away from Rachel because I know you won't do it."

Randy wholeheartedly agreed. "You damn right I won't."

"You won't because she works for the company, genius." Dave shook his head. "You have to be in contact with her anyways."

Randy nodded as that thought escaped him. "That too."

"Let me make it crystal clear right now, Randy." Dave said as he gathered his belongings. "Just because I'm not kicking your ass right now doesn't mean I won't do it. If I hear an inkling of you and my girlfriend ever again, what I did to Kennedy last week won't be anything in comparison to what I'll do to you. And I don't give a damn if we're in a ring or not. Am I clear?"

Randy let out a deep breath as he stood face to face with Dave. "Crystal."


	31. Good, Clean Fun

_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. A special thank you to Aspiring Actress, losingmymind, Queen of Kaos, and Shout Diva for their thought-provoking reviews. Sometimes when others see things that I haven't thought of, it makes me a better writer and with that, I thank all of you. _

_This chapter contains sexual content._

_--------------------------------------------_

Some people exercise to relieve stress. Others go shopping. Some cook or undertake various activities. Not Rae. Her number-one form of relaxation was having sex with Dave. The more sex and positions he could put her body in, the better.

Unfortunately, that was not an option.

Hesitant about sleeping with his girlfriend, Dave decided it was better for them to work out their problems before any physical intimacy occurred. For several weeks, they kissed and held each other but nothing physical happened past that. Needless to say, it wasn't making Rae too particularly happy. Determined to make her relationship work and resist Randy, Rae masturbated often. _Too damn much. _

Easing back into the natural rhythm they shared before, Rae was spending the majority of her time at Dave's home. For the most part, their relationship was strong—they communicated better and shared more feelings with each other.

_Now if only we can get sex into the equation…_ Rae thought.

Needing to give her vibrator a rest, Rae decided she was going to clean the hell out of Dave's home. Everything was cleaned, scrubbed and bleached to perfection. She wasn't expecting an empathy sex session when Dave got home from the gym. But she wouldn't be upset if he decided to thank her by licking her so hard that she wouldn't be able to move her legs.

_Fuck, I'm getting horny again! I think I need to clean the bathroom. Yes, I'm going to clean the bathroom. _With that, Rae entered a bathroom that was fit for a king. A sizable whirlpool tub was by the window and a separate shower unit was nearby. There were two vanity sinks and separate small room for the toilet alone.

She quickly got out her sponge and cleaner and immediately went to work. It was a guarantee that the bathroom was going to be pristine by the time she was done with it.

When Dave entered his town home, he was greeted with the booming sounds of Barry White. He set down his duffel bag and attempted to call out Rae but knew she wasn't going to hear him. It wasn't until he found her dancing while she was scrubbing the bathroom tub.

He always loved when Rae cleaned his townhouse. Instead of wearing sweats or raggedy clothes, Rae always cleaned the place wearing just her bra and thong panties. If Rae was feeling the frustration of no sex, Dave was right up there with her. He lost count how many times he masturbated during the past few weeks. He was more surprised he didn't break anyone's hands with his firm shake.

The fact Rae was grooving to Barry White made Dave temporarily forget any problems he and Rae were going through. Temporarily. But he wasn't going to concentrate on too hard on their relationship right now.

He stood by the bathroom entry watching Rae's body. She had a dancer's rhythm and her body naturally swayed to the thumping bass line of "It's Ecstasy When You Lay Next to Me." When she turned around, she smiled. "Hey Baby." She said as her body kept moving.

Dave felt his head bouncing right along with Rae's shaking hips. "Hey."

"Could you be a doll and hand me the Soft Scrub?"

Dave grabbed the bottle and walked over to Rae. He stood directly behind her, his legs cradling her hips. He then held the bottle of Soft Scrub at her eye level. "Is this what you want?"

Rae looked up and saw the bottle. "Oh yes, thank you." She then grabbed the bottle from Dave but he wasn't letting go of it. "Um, do you want to give me the bottle?"

"Beautiful…" He murmured.

Hearing Dave's low rumble instantly brought shivers to Rae's spine. A small whimper escaped her lips as he spoke to her. But then she remembered where she was and how she looked. She craved for Dave to do whatever he wanted to her. But she also wanted to smell something other than bleach when he did it.

She rose up a little so that she was kneeling. Her back was still turned to him but her head was at perfect level with his crotch. She looked up at him. "I know you are not getting turned on by me up to my neck in soap scum."

Dave had an intense expression on his face and his eyes were speaking loud and clear to her. "I'll help you get clean." He replied. He leaned down a little and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Rae reached up and put a sponge in Dave's hand. "This would go a lot faster if you help me."

Dave glanced down at Rae. If it meant the only way he was going to get ass was to help his girlfriend scrub the bathroom tub, he was willing to get his hands dirty a little. "Alright, I'm game." He then left the bathroom and headed to the bedroom to change clothing. When he returned, he was wearing just his boxer briefs and a smile. "Where do I start?"

"Um…um…." Rae was too focused on his bronzed and smooth body than anything else at the moment. It seemed like his body was becoming more perfect every day. _Damn, I really need to get laid. _"Um…um…"

"Sponge?"

"Huh?"

"The sponge. Can I have the sponge?"

"Oh yeah, the sponge." Rae then handed Dave her sponge and he kneeled down on the floor. He put some Soft Scrub on the sponge and began to furiously scrub the tub.

As Dave cleaned the tub, Rae sat down on the vanity bench and watched him work. Small beads of sweat were forming on his back as he worked under the bright light. His muscles flexed in various places as he worked the tub. And Rae had just about enough.

She unhooked her bra and kneeled behind Dave. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her chest against his back. Dave instantly stopped cleaning and sat up just slightly.

Rae then surprised him by licking his back tattoo. She started with the nape of his neck and trailed her tongue over the large design, tasting the light sweat. She maneuvered her tongue over every crevice and corner of the dragon, flicking her tongue all over.

Meanwhile, Dave was getting aroused by the second. His girlfriend wanted him bad and she didn't particularly care where they were or how much they both smelled like cleaner. While her tongue was pleasing him, Rae trailed her hands down and pulled out Dave's shaft. She continued licking his back while she gave him a hand job at the same time. She moved her hands slow and then fast, once again exploring her lover.

"I think we're done for the time being." Dave said as he turned around. He then stood up and took off his boxer briefs while Rae removed her thong panties. He washed his hands briefly to remove any soap scum and bleach smell.

Then he walked Rae over to the vanity bench and sat down, placing her on top of him. He placed himself inside of her and she whimpered slightly, relishing the feeling of Dave being inside her.

Her toes were barely touching the floor and Dave was holding Rae tight, guiding her up and down. They kissed and locked eyes with each other as they both remembered their passionate sessions with each other. Rae wrapped her arms around Dave's body as he dived at her neck. Their moans echoed off the bathroom walls as Rae rode Dave faster, wanting to feel more of him inside her.

Once she climaxed, Dave watched her face easy back into reality. "How are you feeling, Beautiful?"

Rae opened her eyes to a pair of soft brown eyes smiling back at her. "Wonderful." Rae commented.

"Great." He smiled. "Did you have plans for the next couple days? Are you planning to go out with your friends? Talking on the phone a lot?"

"What's up with the third degree, Detective?" Rae smiled as she thought about her upcoming week. "Not really, why?"

Over the next several hours, Rae realized why Dave was asking all of those questions. With her jelly-like legs and her coarse voice, it was clear what Dave was doing to her. He was fucking Randy out of her system. And with no voice, she wasn't complaining one bit.


	32. Inspired

_Author's Note: This chapter is short and sweet. It was going to be longer but I think I made everything clear in this chapter._

_Please don't kill me, lol._

_--------------------------------------------_

While Dave and Rae were having their marathon sex sessions, Randy and John were at the gym training for their respective SummerSlam matches. Since Rae's reconciliation with Dave, Randy has tried heaven and earth to get her out of his head. Almost everything that he did reminded him of her in some facet. He couldn't watch TV on Wednesday nights because Rae was in love with Criss Angel. He couldn't go to the park because that was Rae's escape from reality.

And he definitely couldn't sleep in his bed, without thinking of holding her warm body next to his. Needing to do something, Randy suggested to John that they use the punching bag for strength training. Everything was fine as the friends alternated their workouts. However, when it was Randy's turn again, things took a turn for the worse.

In an instant, Randy imagined Dave's face appeared on the bag and started swinging at it harder than before. Randy was punching the bag so hard, John swore that he was going to slip and knock him in the jaw. "You wanna calm down there, Muhammad Ali?"

Randy took a last jab at the bag and walked away. "Fuck!" He yelled.

"And I think it's time for a water break." John smiled. He walked over to the workout bench and joined his best friend. "Wanna tell me what the hell that was about?"

Randy shook his head while he gulped some water. "Fuckin' Rachel, man. She's in my fuckin' head and I wish she would get the fuck out of it."

"Just tell her, man. 'Rae, I would appreciate if you got the fuck out of my head.' I'm sure she'll understand." John smiled.

Randy glanced over and shook his head. "I'm being serious, man."

"And so am I." John smiled.

Randy took a sip of water and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "You don't get it, man."

"Explain it to me. So how long have you been feeling this way about her?"

"I don't know. A while now."

"Mmm hmm…" John wasn't too convinced of Randy's innocent feelings. "And her being with Dave didn't just happen to inspire that feeling?"

"No!" Randy defended.

"No?" John questioned.

"No!" Randy said. "Well, maybe a little…."

"Uh-huh. Just like how those rumors of you and Rae in the hotel kitchen counter are pretty true?"

"Kitchen counter?" Randy turned his head to John. He then shook his head and went back to the conversation. "What am I going to do?"

"There's nothing you can do, man. She already made her choice and that's it. You need to deal with that. Do I think she made the right choice? Maybe. Do I think she's running away from her true feelings towards you? Definitely. But do I think you're going to get your ass handed to you if you keep interfering? Oh yeah."

"I didn't ask for your opinion."

"I don't care." John shrugged.

"He doesn't deserve her. What? He's already on his second divorce and he's already established himself as an asshole."

"Yeah, because you're Prince Charming." John smiled.

"John…."

"Listen, man. If Rae wants you, she'll come to you. But man, you're playing with fire. And if Dave already told you that he'll kick your ass, don't think he won't do it." John said as he got up. "Anyways, enough mushy bullshit. Let's finish our workout. And please don't sock me, alright?"

As Randy continued his workout, he took John's thoughts into consideration. Randy admitted that he did blow the chance to be with Rae while he had her. But he also realized that her feelings towards him weren't so platonic.

Randy also remembered what Dave said to him earlier. He threatened Randy in not so many words and there wasn't a doubt that Dave was serious. If Dave suspected anything at all between his girlfriend and her best friend, he would take any and all actions to stop it. And Dave's late-night visit in Randy's hotel room made that clear.

Unfortunately for Dave, it just lit a fire under Randy's ass.


	33. The Perfect Drug

_Please God, don't let anyone request anything today. Please have them think everything is perfect. _

Rae was still reeling from her sexcapades with Dave. So much that her voice was damn near shot. She was taking throat lozenges and kept throat spray nearby but it was to no avail. She was angry at Dave for giving it to her so hard that she screaming at the top of her lungs. She was surprised that no one called the police on them.

Despite no voice, Rae wasn't complaining. The last several days she had spent with Dave were nothing short of wonderful. They both felt closer to each other than before and their union was stronger. While they both admit that things won't ever be the same, Rae and Dave were happy that their relationship was showing staying power.

_Now what am I going to do about Randy? Ugh, I'll deal with him later. _

"Hey Rae, what's up?" Mickie approached her.

"Hey Mickie." Rae whispered.

Mickie was concerned with Rae's lack of voice. Rae was normally upbeat and happy. "Hey…are you coming down with something?"

Rae shook her head. "No, my voice is gone. I'm fine."

"What did you do? Did you go to a concert?"

"No, not really."

"Go to a game?"

_Dave and I played a game, alright. Hide the Penis. _"Not really."

"Then what did you do that will…" Mickie then realized the last option as Rae's face spoke for her. "Ohhhh…."

Rae put her index finger up to her lips. "Shhh….."

"I heard that if you keep swallowing it'll fuck up your vocal chords…"

"Shh, Mickie!"

"I'm serious. That and certain positions will just wear and tear on your voice."

"Mickie!"

"Alright, I'm done here. Should I let people know that your voice is gone and not to bother you too much?"

"Will you please? That'll be great."

"Sure thing. Hey everybody listen up!" Mickie yelled. "Don't bother Rachel with too much today, alright? Her voice is gone from screaming so much during sex. So if you need something from her, write it down, okay?" She turned to Rae. "Let me know if you need anything else, alright, sweetie?"

Rae cringed as she felt her cheeks burning up. "Yeah, thanks, Mickie."

---------------------------------

After Raw, Rae headed back to her hotel room. She spent most of the evening texting Dave since they both knew that she was in no condition to have a lengthy phone conversation. Even though it's only been a few days since they've seen each other, she couldn't wait to see him again. A few days were a few days too long in her mind.

Just as she was about to go to sleep, she was interrupted with a late-night visit. For a minute, Rae thought it was Trish and a few of the other Divas wanting to hang out. But when she looked out her peep hole, she was surprised—but not pleasantly.

She hesitantly opened the door for her guest. "What is it, Orton?"

"Nothing much, Ice Princess." He smiled. "May I come in?"

Rae looked at the alarm clock. The time read 11:30 PM and Randy wasn't known for his short late-night visits. "Shouldn't you be fucking one of the Diva Search contestants?"

"I did and boy, Layla has some lungs on her." He smirked.

"Good night, Orton." Rae began closing the door on him.

Randy held his hand out and stepped inside. "I'm kidding, Rae." She turned to him. "Okay, not really but I want to talk to you."

"I thought we did." She whispered. "What is there to talk about?"

"Dave did that to your voice?" He asked as Rae nodded. "You never did that with me."

"You never ate me." Rae smiled.

Randy stood still as he remembered how flexible Rae was with her legs. He swore she was a gymnast in her past life. He shook his head to relieve his head and control his building erection. "I know things are kinda weird between us and I want to talk to you about it."

Rae pointed to her mouth, indicating that she had no voice to converse with it. "Oh, right." Randy remembered. "Well, let me do all the talking."

"Spill it." Rae whispered.

"Look, I'm not real big on showing my feelings and I don't think I plan to. But if you're cool with Dave, then I'll be cool with it."

Randy's gesture surprised Rae. But before she got too excited, she had to know if he was sincere. "Do you mean that?" She whispered.

"Hell no." Randy shook his head. "But I don't like how things are between us and I want my best friend back."

"We've always been friends, Randy…"

"Not necessarily, we've been more." Randy then looked over at Rae. "But I realized that if Dave is who you want to be with, I'm just going have to deal with that."

"You're going have to deal with it?"

"Yeah, deal with it. Get rid of that shocked expression on your face because I've never been a fan of you two together."

"Funny how we're having this conversation after the fact."

"After what fact? After the fact that just a few weeks ago, you weren't thinking of your wonderful boyfriend when you were riding me? After the fact when I was holding you, you said you didn't want to leave to see your boyfriend?"

"After the fact I realized how fucking wrong we both were and don't pull this bullshit on me like you're the innocent fuckin' party, Orton. You had me, Orton. And you had me solely and you fuckin' blew it. Now you're pouting."

"I had you, yes. But solely? Bullshit." Randy then remembered their sexual acts when they were in St. Louis. He so wanted to go there to make his point known. But he also knew that if he dared bring up anything associated with what happened there, he might as well say goodbye to his friendship with Rae for good. "I never had your full attention."

"Why are you in here? You just fucked another woman and you're asking me to be your girlfriend?" Rae shook her head. "You're fucking incredible, you know that? I'm not sure if it's the gall you have or the sheer stupidity, but wow, you're fucking something."

"Thanks for the compliment." Randy said. "I'm in here because I don't care about her or anyone else, got that? I don't give a fuck about her, or any of those other bit…females out there. I don't. And you want to know something, Rae? As much as you like to claim that you love Dave, we wouldn't be having this conversation if you didn't feel a little something for me."

Rae folded her arms and sighed. She always felt something towards Randy but with everything back on track with Dave, Randy had to take a very distant backseat. "You want me because you can't have me."

"I want you because I can have you." Randy folded his arms.

"Funny how you mention this after I get with David."

"Funny how you're fighting me while you're still with David."

"Must you mimic every fucking thing I say, Orton?"

He nodded. "Yes."

Rae shook her head. "Are we done here, Orton?"

"Yeah, we are." Randy smiled. "Oh, one last thing." He took out a folded-up card and handed it to her.

Rae took the card from Randy and looked at it. It was in a pink envelope and her name was hastily scribbled on it. "What's this?"

Randy opened the door and turned around. "I have nothing else to say." He then left.

Rae opened the card. There was a small heart in front. When she opened the card, she read Randy's handwriting. And she was floored.

_You make me hard when I'm all soft inside_

_I see the truth when I'm all stupid-eyed_

_The arrow goes straight through my heart_

_Without you everything just falls apart_

Rae recognized the lyrics from one of her favorite Nine Inch Nails songs, The Perfect Drug. She re-read the card a few more times. She knew Randy had the romantic streak in him. He always impressed Rae when he told her some of the things he was going to do for Samantha.

But now Rae saw firsthand what Randy was made of. And it was tugging her heart. She immediately opened the door in hopes of catching him. When she did open the door, she didn't have to look too far as Randy was waiting for her.

"Looking for me?" He smiled.

Without saying a word, Rae pulled Randy's face to hers and kissed him. He stepped back into the hotel room and closed the door behind him.


	34. Breakfast is Served!

The summer breeze was cooling the pair as they laid in bed. She briefly opened her eyes when he trailed his fingers down her bare skin. He carefully pulled the sheets away from her body as he pulled her close to him. His strong arms embraced her body as his breath whispered against her neck. _Heaven, this can't get any better than this,_ Rae thought.

That was, until her partner decided to serenade her. As much as he was known for his strength and other wonderful parts of his being, singing was definitely not his strong suit. "You're more than wonderful, more than a-mazing…."

Rae slightly cringed when she heard him sing in a key that she wasn't sure was even on the piano. "Um, baby…"

"Irreplaceable, love, love, in my life." He continued sang off-key.

"Ooh, was that the key of J?"

"You like that?" Dave laughed.

"Stick to wrestling, baby." Rae cautioned.

"I can rap, too, you know?"

"Um, David…"

"When I'm alone in my room/sometimes I stare at the wall/and in the back of my mind I hear my conscience call/telling me I need a girl who's as sweet as a dove for the first time in my life/I see I need love…"

"Um, David…"

"There I was giggling about the games/that I had played with many hearts, and I'm not saying no names/Then the thought occurred, tear drops made my eyes burn/as I said to myself look what you've done to her…"

"Um, David…"

"I can feel it inside, I can't explain how it feels/all I know is that I'll never dish another raw deal/ Playing make believe pretending that I'm true/ holding in my laugh as I say that I love you…"

"Um, LL Cool Dave…"

Dave then made a scratching noise with his mouth as he rubbed Rae's bare ass. "In the mix." He laughed.

"Oh my God, you're a nerd!" She giggled.

"Yeah, and I'm your nerd." Dave whispered as he wrapped his arms around Rae again.

As Rae settled back into the peaceful silence she had, her thoughts drifted to the last time she was with Randy. The way her body responded to his and how erect her nipples were made him eager to devour her.

Too bad Mother Nature intervened. Unfortunately for Randy, the wetness Rae was forming had absolutely nothing to do with him. He was so desperate for sex, he almost considered giving dry humping a try. Instead, they talked about various storylines and music, like they normally did. Eventually, they drifted to sleep—with their clothing still on. There a peace that Rae felt when she was with Randy, almost as if everything was alright in the world.

That was two weeks ago. And Rae made sure that she avoided him whenever she could. Thankfully, Vince didn't need her to travel overseas when the Raw brand went to Australia. Rae could imagine what would've happened Down Under. _And I probably would've gone down under, too._

But there was something beautiful about being in Dave's arms, like if his arms were meant to protect her spirit. She felt calm with Randy, but Rae felt protected and safe with Dave. She was definitely in love with Dave, but was feeling a stronger pull towards Randy. And that was just only the beginning of her confusion.

Needing to relieve herself of guilt, Rae made a haste decision. "I'm going to make breakfast!" She jumped out of bed and put some clothes on.

Dave had a worried expression on his face. Rae was known for everything but her cooking. Her ideal meal consisted of going to McDonald's or nuking a Lean Cuisine. The sole reason why she bought all of her appliances was because of the pretty colors they came in. "Um, do you need help, Beautiful?"

Rae shook her head. "No, I got it. You just stay here and relax." She smiled and kissed him. "I'll be back shortly."

"Um, okay…" _Did I change the batteries in my smoke detector?_

Rae entered Dave's bedroom after a short while. "How do you open this?"

"Open what?"

"This." Rae held up an egg. "How do you open this?"

"Cute, Beautiful." Dave smiled.

"I'm serious, David." Rae walked over to him. "How do you open this?"

_Oh shit. _"Uh. . . Rae, how about we order in?"

"No, no, no. I want to cook for you. You're always cooking for me so I want to cook for you, Baby. Now tell me how you open this and I'll leave you alone."

Dave got out of bed and walked to the kitchen where he showed Rae how to open the egg. "Good, now leave!" She shoved him out of the kitchen. A few minutes later, Rae went into Dave's bedroom and bothered him one more time. "Do you have a hammer nearby?"

His head turned slowly. "Why? Rae, what are you making?"

"It's a surprise, sweetie! Now, where's the hammer?" She smiled innocently.

_Hammer? _"Um, Beautiful, why do you need a hammer?"

Rae put her hands on her hips. "To tenderize the chicken, silly!"

_To tenderize the chicken? Wait a minute, why in the hell are we having chicken for breakfast? _"In there." Dave pointed to the utility closet.

While Rae was in the utility closet searching for the hammer, Dave hurriedly got out the phone book and began to skim the restaurant pages. By the time Rae found the hammer, Dave put the phone book away and smiled sweetly at her. "Thank you, Beautiful."

Rae smiled big. She has wanted to cook for Dave ever since she's known him. Her desire increased ten-fold when they started dating. "You're welcome, Sugar Bear."

Dave kept his smile. He thought that if he smiled a lot, it would distract him from having a heart attack. "What are you making?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'm just kinda going along with the motion. You know how the chefs on those cooking shows make up meals without a recipe or anything? Kinda like Iron Chef."

"Oh shit." Dave muttered. "Baby, those are chefs that have had years and years of training."

"I figure it's like art - why be constricted by a recipe or a pattern? You just let it flow."

"Um, okay." He began to dial the number to the nearest restaurant. "And do you do this often, baby?"

"Only during the special occasions, David. Now I'll be right back, I need to make a quick run to the grocery store."

"What do you need?"

"Cream of Tartar."

"For?"

"I can't tell you that, David!" She giggled.

"Uh-huh…" Dave began to worry if his girlfriend was trying to kill him. "Um, Beautiful, can you pick me up a few things?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Um, some more protein shakes and supplements." Dave hastily began writing a list for his girlfriend. "Here you go."

Rae grabbed the list and studied it. "All of this?"

"Yeah, I'm running low."

"Oh, okay. Can you watch the breakfast for me and make sure nothing burns? I'm waiting for the water to boil."

"Sure thing, Beautiful." Dave smiled.

After a few minutes, Rae left for the grocery store. Dave sat back and ordered breakfast while his girlfriend was away. He intentionally gave her a list of items that he knew would take her a long time to find. Breakfast would be set and ready to eat by the time she arrived back home.

--------------------------------

_Bioplasma? What the hell is Bioplasma?_ Rae was scanning the health aisle up and down searching for Dave's nutritional requests. _I can't find this shit! _

"Need help?" A voice asked from behind.

Rae turned around and saw her _other_ boyfriend. "Hey there."

"Hey." Randy walked over to Rae and looked down at her list. He looked behind and grabbed a bottle of pills. "Here you go."

Rae looked at her cart. Sure enough, it was the Bioplasma she was looking for. "Thank you."

"Welcome." Randy pretended to be looking for something. "So…how long do you plan on ignoring me?"


	35. Moment of Truth

Rae played stupid to Randy's question. Her best defense of not confronting her feelings was to ignore them as if they never existed. "Huh?"

"Stupid was never a good look on you, Rachel." He replied.

"Funny because you wear it with such charm." She smiled. "I'm not ignoring you, Orton. I just don't have anything to say to you at the moment."

_For the past two weeks you couldn't think of shit? _"Um hmm…" Randy scanned the aisle. "I have a date on Thursday."

_Nice how you just add that in there, jackass. _"Oh?"

"Yeah, with Layla."

_Another Diva tagged by Orton. How generous of you. _"Pretty serious with her?"

Randy shrugged as he looked the ingredients for a protein shake. He was hoping Rae would get jealous but her reaction once again made his ego hurt. "Not really. She's a nice replacement."

Randy's words didn't go unnoticed to Rae. He knew what he was doing and he knew Rae knew as well. But Rae refused to play into manipulation of Randy Orton. "Have fun on your date."

"I would have fun on _our _date." Randy insisted. "How's your friend?"

"My friend?" She questioned.

"Yeah, your friend."

"I take it that you mean my boyfriend?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

"He's fine. He's at home waiting for me to return. I'm making him breakfast."

Randy's eyes blinked in amazement. He briefly remembered Rae making microwave popcorn and she nearly set his kitchen on fire. He still wondered how Rae killed his microwave. "And Dave is still alive?"

"Real funny, Orton."

"Too bad I'm not joking." He smiled. "What are you doing Monday night?"

"The same thing you're doing—working."

"Let's go out." He suggested.

"Where?"

Randy thought of the nearest restaurant that was close to the arena. "Denny's."

"Oh, you charmer!" Rae smiled.

"Hey, it's a cheap date and I'm not expecting ass." Randy said before Rae shot him a smirk. "But if you want to give me some…"

"We're both working on Monday night, Orton."

"Not after the show, we're not. Hey, it's just a friendly dinner, alright?"

"Fine, but just dinner, no booty."

He shrugged. He didn't quite understand why Rae was refusing him sex now when they did the act several times over. "Um, okay."

"Orton…" She warned.

"Fine, just dinner." He grinned. "Rachel?"

"Orton?"

He walked over to her and grabbed her waist. Electricity flowed through their bodies as they were pressed against each other. He gazed into her chestnut brown eyes while he traced her lips with his index finger. "Have a nice day." He murmured.

When Randy left, Rae caught herself staring at him. It was a good thing she had to go home and finish making breakfast for Dave.

------------------------------

Rae returned home from the store with Dave's items and more ingredients for her breakfast. However when she entered to the town home, she found the table set with take-out food. "What is all this?" She asked.

Dave was putting the finishing touches on the table setting. When Rae was gone, he dumped everything she made into the dumpsters outside his town home. "I accidentally set the fire too high and I burned up what you made, Beautiful. I'm so sorry." He lied.

"Oh…well, that's okay." Rae shrugged. "I can always make lunch."

"What?"

"Lunch. I mean, I've got all this cream of tartar." She said as she sat down. "Seems like a waste to not use it at all."

"Um…" Dave took a deep breath and blinked. "Let's just enjoy breakfast right now, okay?"

"Sounds good. I can't wait to show you what I have in store for lunch!"

"Uh-huh."

As the pair quietly enjoyed breakfast, Randy's dinner date stayed on Rae's mind. She didn't want to risk being seen with Randy without more rumors courtesy of Lilian. "David…"

"Yes…"

"I need your permission." She mumbled.

"For?"

"Randy invited me out to dinner on Monday night—to Denny's. Is it okay that I go with him?"

Dave took a bite of his eggs and shrugged. "Why did you ask?"

"I respect you, David and I want to see if you would be okay with it. If not, no big deal, I won't go."

"You can do whatever you want, Rachel." Dave said. "You don't need my permission to see Orton."

Rae stared at Dave. She wasn't sure if he was just being polite and hiding his true feelings. "I'm not sleeping with Randy, Dave."

He shook his head. "I didn't say that."

"You were thinking it." She pushed.

"Rachel, stop."

"No, I'm not going to stop." She dropped her fork. "You think I'm still sleeping with Randy, don't you?"

Dave wiped his mouth and set the napkin on the table. "Are you?"


	36. Right Love, Wrong Guy

Rae stared at Dave. Once again she had the opportunity to come clean to him about everything. But then Rae remembered Dave's words to her. _I'll forgive you once but I won't forgive you twice._

_Well, technically speaking, I'm not sleeping with Randy. _"No, I'm not." Rae replied.

"I didn't think you were." Dave said. "Now can we get back to eating breakfast please?"

As Rae and Dave enjoyed their meal together, Dave wondered if there was more to Rae's admission than she was willing to admit. But he took her word face-value and trusted her.

But something still didn't resound with Dave and he couldn't put his finger on it. After breakfast, he made the conscious decision to convert Rae's birthday gift to something that wasn't so extravagant.

Her engagement ring was going to be a very nice pendant.

----------------------------

The following Monday, Rae anxiously awaited for Randy in the parking garage of the arena. While Randy was punctual for work, he was known to not care when he was doing personal business. Rae lost count how many times he showed up half-hour to an hour late for their dinner dates.

Finally, after fifteen minutes, Randy finally appeared out of the locker room. Dressed to sexual perfection in a simple blue dress shirt and jeans, he grinned at Rae. "I'm glad you're still here."

"Barely." She sneered.

He got into the rental SUV and kissed Rae's cheek. "I'll buy you a Grand Slam." He grinned. "Do you mind if John rolls with us?"

Rae was trying to still be upset but Randy's charm was having an effect on her. She found herself slightly upset that she wasn't going to be alone with Randy. But she was also grateful that an extra party meant no rumors from Lilian. "You're so fucking smug, Orton."

Randy turned on the car and popped in a CD. He briefly checked his look in the rearview mirror and glanced over at Rae. "Yeah, and you love me for it, don't you?"

"Motherfucker, drive the car and stop checking how pretty you are." John said.

----------------------------------------------

When the trio arrived at Denny's, they were quickly seated and ordered their meals. Randy was trying to impress Rae by ordering for her, but he couldn't remember what she wanted. After the waitress left and John made a quick run to the bathroom, Randy reached over and grabbed Rae's hands. "I miss you, Rachel."

"You see me all the time, Orton."

"I miss being with you." He added.

"Randy…"

"I know the situation between you and Dave and whatever," He shrugged. "But I'm just saying…"

"What goes on between me and Dave is between me and Dave, Randy."

Randy stirred his drink with the straw. "Yet, you're with me."

"I'm not with you, Orton." She pressed.

"So why are we here?" He shrugged.

"We're having a nice dinner." Rae said. "And Dave knows about it."

Randy pulled away from Rae and slumped in his seat. "What did he say?"

Rae remembered Dave's words to her. _You can do whatever you want, Rachel. You don't need my permission to see Orton._ "Why do you care?"

"I don't." He replied.

"Rachel! Randy!" Lilian greeted loudly as she approached their booth.

Lilian scooted beside Randy, forcing him to move over. "How are you doing, Rach?"

"It's Rachel, and I'm doing fine, Lilian."

"Good, good." She nodded and glanced over to Randy. "How are you doing, Randy?"

"I'm doing well, Lilian." He nodded.

"Good to hear." Lilian leaned forward and clasped her hands together. "So Rach…when did you and Dave break up?"

"We're still together, Lilian."

John returned to the booth and sat next to Rae. "Hey Lilian, what's going on?"

"Hey John." Lilian greeted and returned to her conversation with Rae. "My, I thought you and Dave were broken up. I mean, you're out here cavorting with another man and all…"

"Cavorting?" Rae replied.

"Yes, cavorting. I mean, you blatantly cheated on Dave. I thought you would know better to be whoring around." She smiled.

Both Randy and John's faces had shocked expressions and they looked away from the catfight. Rae, however, had an arsenal of attack awaiting Lilian. And her gun was loaded and ready to go. "You need to mind your damn business and concentrate more on finding a good plastic surgeon so you can finally fill out those damn skimpy tops than worry about whose dick I'm sucking this week."

Lilian's mouth dropped as Randy and John tried to contain their laughter. "What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me, Lilian and I'm pretty sure I didn't stutter." Rae said. "And I wouldn't talk about me being a whore, either. Unlike you, I got my job with my credentials. I wasn't on my knees, blowing Vince. Now, Lili, was there anything else you want to say to me?"

Lilian got up from the booth and straightened out her clothing. "I have never been so insulted in my life!"

"Save it, bitch." Rae replied.

Lilian turned around. She held up her hands and clenched them. She then made a hissing noise and walked back to her booth. Randy and John finally laughed as Rae looked at them both with confusion. "Did she just hiss at me?"

Randy and John were failing miserably at containing their laughter. "Yep, she did." They said.

Rae smiled and shook her head. "That bitch is crazy."

--------------------------------------

"I love titties, I love pussy…"

"What are you doing, Orton?"

"Singing."

Randy was trailing his fingers around Rae's bare nipples as he hummed. Rae swore that she wasn't going to have sex with him anymore and Randy didn't make a single move on her. But when they returned back to the hotel room, the temptation was just too great to pass.

As they became more comfortable on the bed and being pressed up against each other, she couldn't resist him. The way his fingers were play with her bare skin and how his deep voice caressed her earlobe drove Rae insane.

It wasn't long after when Rae and Randy were slowly stripping each other naked. Like most of their sessions, their lovemaking was slow and methodical, almost as if they wanted to take their time to get to know each other's bodies and pleasure points. While she loved being on top of Randy, it was the way he dominated Rae that sent on her on an orgasm overload.

Making Rae happy—and making sure that there was no reason to stay with Dave much longer—Randy decided to be generous and feasted on her. While he admitted that he didn't "eat out often" as he put it, it was clear that he was no rookie, either. Rae's body rode his tongue as she arched off the bed. And when she climaxed, Randy had a smirk on his face.

He was just getting started.

He was gentle yet commanding when he put her feet on his shoulders. He loved to hear her moan and whimper his name as he moved inside her. He set the game rules but didn't make Rae feel uncomfortable when he helped get her into the reverse cowgirl position.

He knew what he was doing and how to do it. He was—whether Rae realized it or not—a younger version of her boyfriend. "I need to come up with a nickname for you. What about….Sugar Tits?" Randy suggested.

"What about you get the fuck out of my hotel room?" She replied.

Randy smiled. "What about…Papaya Princess?"

Rae considered that nickname and almost agreed to it if it wasn't for the fact that it was too close to Cianna's nickname. "I don't think so."

Randy then moved his hand down Rae's navel and played with her piercing. He readjusted his position so he was in between Rae's legs but his head was at her navel. He began to make form several "u's" around her navel, slightly causing Rae to squirm because she was ticklish. He did this motion repeatedly while his free hand continued to massage her breasts.

"What are you doing, Orton?"

"Thinking of your nickname." He replied quietly.

"And what did you think of?"

"Flower." He quietly said, still tracing her navel.

Rae smiled as she realized what Randy was doing to her. He was making petals around her navel. "I have a nickname for you." She replied.

"Oh? What's mine?"

"Thumper." She said softly.

Randy stopped tracing Rae's navel and laid beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. For once, he didn't care about her situation with Dave nor did he care about anyone's opinion about their relationship. All he cared about was her. "I love you, Flower."

Rae closed her eyes when she heard Randy spoke. She loved Randy as well—but not in the way he loved her. And she wasn't about to tell him otherwise right now. "Me too, Thumper."


	37. Caught!

_Author's Note: Once again, thank you for the reviews! _

_Also, there are a few announcements on my profile page that you might want to check out! _

_-----------------------------------------_

For the next several weeks, Rae and Randy were caught up in a whirlwind relationship. While they tried to keep their affair tightly under wraps, it didn't stop them from spending as much time as possible with each other. Rae began to spend more time alone at her home, paving the way for Randy to come over during the middle of the night or when Dave was already out of town.

In the meantime, Randy pulled out all the stops to impress Rae. Besides leaving little notes of affection, he paid for all of their meals and surprised Rae with an oversized stuffed puppy, which he nicknamed "Penny."

From having a friendly meal at a café to going to a boring movie so they can kiss and fondle each other in the back row, Rae and Randy's relationship was fun, spontaneous, and exciting.

As long as Dave had no knowledge of the affair, it was perfect. And Rae went through heaven and hell to make sure he would never find out. Whether it was honestly telling him that she had to create new entrances for the newcomers or spend time with a few of her friends, Rae always found a reason to have Randy over.

But now she was getting tired of lying to Dave. As much as Rae loved Randy and was starting to feel deeper love for him, she realized that she wasn't in love with him—at least not yet. Furthermore, Randy was getting tired of playing second fiddle to a guy he wasn't particularly fond of.

The lovers decided to take a late-evening stroll around a park that was nearby to Rae's apartment. Staying close to each other but not showing any affection, there was a slight air of tension between them. Both knew what was forefront on their minds but neither wanted to approach the subject.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Rae said, finally diffusing the tension.

Randy looked around. "It is. Nice."

Rae cracked a smile as she kept walking. "What is it, Orton?"

"I'm not asking you to choose between me and Dave…"

"You're bringing up a tired subject, Orton."

"You're avoiding a tired subject, Schaffer." He confronted.

Rae sighed. "I thought we weren't going to fight tonight."

"We're not." He said. He then stopped walking, forcing her to face him. "Rae, you're "with" him but you're fucking me. You don't see the problem with that?"

"Randy, I thought we weren't going to talk about my relationship."

"And I thought you were going to break up with him." He retorted.

"Are you asking me to make a decision? Because I can't."

Randy shook his head. He started walking again. "No, because you won't."

Rae grabbed onto Randy's arm and stopped him. "Randy, it's not that simple."

"No, Flower, it is. It's pretty damn cut and dry."

"What do you want me to do, Orton?"

"I just told you what I want you to do. You need to decide who you want to be with."

Rae shook her head and looked down. "I can't. I just can't."

Randy pulled Rae close to him and she wrapped her arms around his back. "Then, I guess I have to make the decision for you."

"Randy, don't do this, okay? I just need more time." She pleaded.

Randy pulled back slightly and looked into Rae's eyes. "You've had plenty of time, Flower. You've had the past two months. I can't do this anymore."

Rae sighed as she hoped to hell that her lips weren't quivering. "Okay…"

Randy kissed her forehead and held her again. "We're still friends, Flower."

"I know." She whispered.

Meanwhile, several feet away, a few teenage girls and their male companions were hanging out playing card games at a table nearby. One of the girls noticed Rae and Randy. "Hey, isn't that Randy Orton?" She asked.

One of the teenage boys turned around. "Yeah, looks like it." He then noticed Rae and Randy beginning to kiss. "He's making out with some chick."

"Is it Brooke Hogan?" Another girl teased.

Cianna looked up and felt her father's world collapse before he knew it. "No, it's my dad's girlfriend."


	38. Bridges are Burned

The night before Rae's 27th birthday, Dave took her out to dinner at a nice restaurant. Dressed in a simple black dress and matching heels, she was stunning. Complementing his girlfriend, Dave wore a dress shirt and slacks. On the way to the restaurant, he was nervous about what was going to happen that night. But he knew it was for the best of them.

He didn't want to let Rae go. He loved her too much. But the look of sadness in Cianna's eyes as she was telling him what she saw was more than a sufficient reason to end the relationship. It was one thing if Rae hurt Dave directly. It was an entirely different ball game to hurt his girls.

"What's wrong?" Rae smiled as she glanced over to Dave.

"Nothing, Beautiful." He smiled back.

"You seem quiet like something is on your mind." She wondered.

"Yeah, I've been thinking a lot."

"About?"

Dave shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It's your birthday." He smiled.

-------------------------------------------

Once inside the restaurant, Dave ordered for Rae. They were holding each other as they normally did. Dave was still occupied with what was going to happen. He was holding Rae's engagement ring that he had converted to a pendant. It hurt him deeply knowing that the night was supposed to be a night of celebration.

Instead, both of them were going to be hurt. After dinner was finished, both Rae and Dave had a quiet moment alone before dessert was served. "I bought you something for your birthday." He then pulled out a rectangular box and set it on the table.

Rae's eyes lit up. "David…"

"Shh…just open it." He said.

Rae carefully opened the box. Staring back at her was a solitaire diamond pendant. It was princess-cut and sparkling. "Dave…Dave…it's…it's…"

Dave took the pendant out and fastened it on her neck. He kissed her lips and smiled. "I love you, Beautiful."

"I love you, too, David."

He then thought about his next action. Not wanting to make a public scene but fearing her reaction would be worse if he did it at home, Dave then took out the small Tiffany's box that contained Rae's engagement ring. "This was going to be your gift." Dave said.

Rae smiled and reached over to the table to pick up the small box. She opened it to reveal a diamond solitaire ring staring back at her. She was about to get excited until she realized what Dave said. There wasn't a mistake that he said "was." "Was? What do you mean, David."

Dave took another sip of his merlot and stared at her. Gone was his warm smile and soft eyes. What took his place was a cold demeanor and short tone. "What do I mean? Take a wild guess, Rachel."

"I'm not following you, David."

"Well, let me make it pristine clear for you." He leaned forward. "I know, Rachel. I know everything."

Rae shook her head. "I don't understand what you're talking about."

"Quit the act, Rachel. I know about you and Orton and I've known everything for a while. From the lying excuses to you guys almost being caught a number of times by various people, I know. The park; the movies; the afternoon lunches that appeared to be platonic." He cocked his head slightly. "Did you think I was that stupid?"

Rae's lips began to quiver slightly and she felt bile rise in her throat. "David, can we talk about this privately?"

"Now is as good of time as anywhere, Rachel." He leaned forward. "What in the hell were you thinking?"

"Dave, I can explain. Things just happened…" She hesitated. "I just don't know…"

"Do you love him?"

"No, I don't."

"Sure about that?"

Tears began form in Rae's eyes and she let them fall. "Dave, please, let's talk about this at home…please I can…"

He interrupted her. "No, you can't, Rachel."

"David, please, I can explain everything."

"What in the hell can you explain to me, Rachel? What?" He took another sip of his wine. "How you destroyed our relationship without trying? How you didn't care about me while you were sucking him off?" He shook his head. "No wonder the girls hate you."

Dave's sudden admission forced more tears from Rae. "The…the girls hate me?"

"Did you think they were going to still like you after what happened?" Dave questioned. "For fuck's sake, Rachel, Cianna and her friends saw you and Orton at the park the other week."

Rae clutched her chest as she tried to breathe. She didn't dare ask how or what Cianna saw. The fact that she and Randy were seen mid-act was enough embarrassment. "Dave…I…I…"

Dave motioned for the check and it came soon afterwards. He signed it off and put his napkin on the table. He then walked over to Rae and bent down to her ear. "I loved you with every part of my being, Rachel. I never disrespected you and I let you into my world. Whatever you wanted, it was yours. I fucked up in a lot of my relationships, but this wasn't one of them. I didn't fuck this up." He took out some money and set it on the table. "Here's money for a cab." He then quickly walked out of the restaurant.

Rae got up from the table and chased Dave to his car. Her makeup was running and she was trying to stay composed despite her hard crying. "David, please…I can explain…" She grabbed onto his arm and held him tightly. "Please, David, I'm so sorry."

Dave closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his car door. "Let go of me, Beautiful."

"Please, Dave…" Rae said as she began to cry harder. "Please, we can work this out."

Dave closed his car door and watched his girlfriend fall to pieces in front of him. She walked closer to him and rested her head on his chest while he comforted her. She cried more on his chest while they stood next to the car.

After their emotional break-up, Dave dropped Rae off at her apartment. She slowly got out of the car and began to walk inside when she stopped and turned around. She was glad that he was there, watching her. "Can you stay with me tonight? Please?" She begged.

Dave had no intention driving Rae home, let alone staying the night with her. Despite how angry he was with her at the moment, he still loved her. He turned his car off and walked up to Rae where she sniffled her way inside the apartment.

Once inside, Rae headed towards the kitchen and Dave watched her every move; making sure she wasn't going to do anything dangerous in her emotional state. Rae turned around and sniffled some more. "Do you want something to drink?" She asked before bursting into more tears.

Dave walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his shoulder as he rubbed her back. He knew their relationship was over from the moment he found out the relationship. But he had no choice but to break it off with her.

Leading her into the bedroom, Dave laid down and Rae collapsed in his arms. With their clothes on, the pair spent the night holding each other, as almost if one didn't want to let the other go.

The next morning, Rae awoke to the bright sunlight—and an absent Dave. She got up and searched for him in her apartment. When she couldn't find him there, she searched for him in his townhouse. He was nowhere to be seen.

Rae found herself spinning in circles and soon sat down on Dave's living room floor, sobbing yet again. Within a week, she lost the man that she was in love with and her best friend at the same time. She ruined both of her relationships and there was nothing she could do about it.


	39. Making Rae Feel Better?

_Author's Note: Thank you once again for all of the reviews! This story is just about done. I think I have about 2-3 chapters left. _

_Thank you once again for all of your support and love! It means the world to me! _

_---------------------------------------------------------_

"Where in the hell is the liquor in this bitch?" Mickie said as she opened and slammed various cabinets. "Rae, you have all these fuckin' shot glasses but no liquor in this motherfucker?"

Rae grinned as she tried to hold herself on her elbows. Trish was painting her toenails as part of 'Make Rae Feel Better Night.' The Divas—minus Lilian—gave each other manicures, pedicures, and facials while being blissfully buzzed on mimosas and daiquiris. Knowing it was going to be a lot of drinking and carefree talk, the Divas agreed to spend the night.

"I think there's some Malibu in the fridge." Rae nodded towards the refrigerator.

"Malibu? Who in the fuck drinks Malibu?" She sneered before she made the realization. "Oh, nevermind."

"It's okay." Rae sighed. "I might have some Smirnoff's in there, though."

Mickie opened up the refrigerator and smiled. "A-ha! Good shit!"

Trish blew on Rae's toenails. "There, you're pretty in pink, love." She then looked down at her. "How are you holding up?"

"My elbows kinda hurt." Rae commented.

"You know what I mean, sweetie. Have you spoken to him?"

Rae shrugged. Ever since the breakup over a week ago, Dave has played the cordial friendship card on her. Acknowledging her both in public and private, Dave never shot a dirty look or made any snide comments. He spoke to her when he needed to and called occasionally to see how she was holding up.

Rae wished he wasn't so polite, though. Instead, every action Dave did just made her feel that much more guilty and fall harder in love with him. In her mind, the breakup would have been a lot easier to process if Dave was an asshole.

"It's hard, Trisha." She said quietly.

Candice scooted next to Rae and put her arms around her. "It'll get easier, Sweetie. You just have to stay focus on things that make you happy."

"This Smirnoff is making me pretty damn happy." Mickie commented.

Maria sat down next to Rachel and primped her for her facial. "Candy's right, Rachel. You just need to take on a new hobby."

"What do you like to do, Rae?" Torrie asked.

_Fucking Dave into oblivion. Smoothing baby oil all over his body. Testing my gag reflexes. _"Well, I like to watch TV."

"Well, let's watch something." Michelle turned on the TV and began flipping the channels. "Nothing is on tonight."

Mickie plopped down on the floor and scanned through Rae's DVD collection. "A-ha! Let's watch this!" She held up the DVD case. "The Poontang Party!"

Mickie put the porn on and the ladies gathered around with their daiquiris. The scene started with a man approaching a woman at a small gathering.

"_Hey, Papaya Princess, what kind of dessert you got there?"_

_The actress lifts up her skirt to reveal a clean-shaven snatch. "I only have this poontang pie." _

_The actor drops down to his knees and spreads the woman's legs apart. "Mmm…my favorite." _

"Quality entertainment." Trish rolled her eyes.

"Oscar-winning performance." Torrie gulped down her daiquiri.

"Bitch is faking it." Mickie bristled.

After watching more porn and drinking, the women retired to their sleeping arrangements for the night. Rae was still awake and couldn't go to sleep. Her thoughts were filled with Dave. He was just down the hall and it was painful knowing to her that she was close but so far away to him.

Inebriated and restless, Rae sneaked out of her apartment and walked down the hall to Dave's town house. She knocked on his door and patiently waited for him to open up. She wasn't sure what she was expecting nor was she sure he was even home. But if there was a sliver of hope that she could talk to him and see his smile, it would be all worth it.

When Dave's door opened, Rae couldn't believe her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Tracy was wearing one of Dave's dress shirts. She was slightly exposed and clear that she just barely put the shirt on seconds before. "What do you think I'm doing here?"


	40. Her Best Interest

Rae swallowed as she watched Tracy buttoned up the shirt. A part of her wanted to scream and pull out Tracy's hair. Another part of her wasn't surprised that Dave went back to Tracy as if Rae never existed. "I guess I'll be going now."

"If you want to see Dave, Rae, I'll go get him."

"No, it's fine." Rae lost her balance and slightly stepped forward. "I'm just going to head home now."

Tracy grabbed onto Rae, who immediately brushed her off. "I'm fine, Tracy. I'll be going now so you can get back to screwing him." She then started down the hall.

Tracy rushed into the bedroom. "Dave, get up. Rae's outside."

"What is she doing here?"

"She wants to knit a sweater for you, genius. What do you think she's doing here? Go after her. She's drunk off her ass." She said.

"Shit." Dave muttered. He put on a pair of shorts and ran after Rae. He saw her stumbling down the hall, occasionally bumping into the walls. He caught up with her before she was about to do major damage to herself. "Beautiful, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to walk home, David." She said as she wrestled her arm away from him.

Dave tightened his grip on her, forcing Rae to turn to him. "Beautiful, stop."

"No, no, I'm fine. Go back to fucking your wife."

Normally, Dave would become frustrated and roll his eyes. But Rae was two steps away from missing her step and a short ambulance ride to the ER. Without second thinking it, Dave picked Rae up and carried her back to her apartment. She wrapped her arms around his neck for security as he carried her.

Once at her apartment, Dave set her down just slightly so he could open her door. He then picked Rae up and made a bee-line to her bedroom where he undressed her and laid her in bed. He placed a glass of water and a trashcan by her bedside, just in case.

He kneeled beside her and wiped her bangs out of her face as she slept. Trish walked into the bedroom and sat on the foot of the bed. "Is she okay?"

Dave nodded. "She's fine. She just needs some sleep." He whispered.

Trish looked over at Dave and watched his movements. He was caressing Rae's face and watching her sleep. He knew upon entering the apartment, Rae would be just fine with all of the Divas yet he wanted to stay just a few more minutes with her. "You know this could be easier if you were an asshole to her, Dave."

"It could be." He quietly replied.

"Why the phone calls? Are you trying to make her feel more guilty?"

Dave sighed. "I care about her, Stratus. Yeah, I should probably leave her alone but…"

"But…"

"I can't."

Trish leaned closer to Dave. "Is there a future between you guys?"

Dave's eyes didn't leave Rae's face as he watched her chest rise up and down. He held Rae's hands within his and lightly rubbed them. "Honestly? I don't know."

-----------------------------------

Feeling confident that Rae was in good hands with Trish, Dave headed back to his town home. Once inside, Tracy was waiting for him with a cup of coffee. "How is she?"

"She's fine." He said, taking the cup from her.

Tracy nodded as a sign of relief. "I'm taking it that she doesn't know that we're just sleeping with each other, right?"

"Why would she know?" He muttered. "It wasn't any of her concern."

"Um, it is now." She grinned.

"Apparently." Dave shrugged.

Tracy put her coffee cup down and walked over to Dave. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him. "Your dick may have been mine tonight but your heart belongs to her."

"And thank you for that sweet pep talk." He smiled.

"You know what I meant, David. You can't stay away from her forever, you know? You two will find each other again."

"What would that say about me? She cheated on me twice and I took her back?"

"And I wouldn't be talking about reputations and cheating, if I were you." She smirked. "Since when do you care about what people think about your personal life, David?"

"Tracy…."

"Dave, you love her. She loves you. And yeah, what she did was above and beyond fucked-up, there's not a doubt in that. But you two have a connection that I'll admit, we didn't have. You two belong together. But hey, it's none of my business."

"Thank you." He interrupted.

"But it is. And I want to see you happy, David." She kissed him again. "Let's go back to bed, lover. And first thing tomorrow, call Rae and check up on her."

Dave let Tracy lead them back into his bedroom. "I will."

-----------------------------------------

The next day, Rae woke up with a hangover left to be desired. She was only happy that she wasn't the only one feeling like shit that morning. "That's it, no more damn liquor for a while." Mickie muttered as she covered her eyes.

"For a while?" Maria said as she squinted.

"For the next few hours, that's a while for me." Mickie clarified.

Trish climbed on Rae's bed and comforted her. "How are you feeling, love?"

"I'll feel better once I get over this hangover but I'm fine." Rae said. She turned her attention to her lack of clothing and trashcan by her bed. She looked over to her left and saw the glass of water and Advil waiting for her. _He took care of me last night. _ "Where is he?"

"He's at the gym." Torrie responded. "But he did come by to see how you were doing."

Rae nodded. "Okay."

Trish held Rae's hands. "He was worried about you."

Rae shook her head as she remembered the previous evening's events. "I'm so stupid. I went down to his place to talk to him and all I got was Tracy in my face." Rae covered her eyes. "I'm so stupid."

"You're in love, Sweetie." Maria chimed in. "Love makes you do crazy things sometimes. But he cares about you."

The fact that Dave carried Rae back to her apartment made her feel that her world was crumbling around her. It was clear that Dave still loved her and needed to protect her, even after the disastrous affair and break-up.

Rae was trying to fight her emotion but she ended up bursting into tears. The Divas comforted her. "I wish he didn't." Rae cried.

---------------------------------

The following Sunday, Superstars from the Raw and Smackdown brands were in full attendance at the Supershow. Rae was also in attendance, supervising the entrances and satisfying Vince's ego. She put on a happy front and concentrated on her job as much as she could.

Or as much as a certain somebody will let her. "Hey Flower." Randy greeted her.

Rae smiled as she turned to him. "Hey Thumper."

He pulled a seat next to Rae and kissed her cheek. "How are you doing?"

"I'm hanging in there. How are you?" She asked.

"Worried. Worried about you." He responded.

"I'm fine, Orton. I just need to concentrate on work right now."

Randy grabbed Rae's left hand and kissed it. "If you need anything, just let me know, alright?"

"Thanks, Thumper." She smiled.

Randy grinned. "You're welcome." He then got up and headed towards the locker room. Upon entering the locker room, Randy saw Dave going through his travel bag. Randy didn't waste any time confronting him. "What you did to Rae was beyond fucked up, Dave."

Dave closed his eyes and wondered what drug was Randy on at the moment to even think confronting him was even a slightly smart idea. Dave let out a deep breath and continued to look through his items. "Good evening, Orton."

"Don't be polite to me, motherfucker." He pressed. "You need to leave Rae the hell alone."

"You need, for once, to mind your own goddamn business."

"Rae is my business." He said, walking closer to Dave as various Superstars were on guard to break up a fight. "And I'm telling you to leave her alone."

"And what you're going to do if I don't?" Dave said, his voice quiet and steady. "Wow, you Ortons were definitely not known for your thinking."

"That's real funny, motherfucker. You know what?" Randy smirked and threw his hands in the air. "I don't know why I even bother arguing with you. Rae doesn't deserve you anyways."

Dave took a sip from his water bottle. "I guess the same can be said to you, chump."

Randy dropped his bag and rushed over to Dave. John, Hunter, and Ric Flair stood between the men. "What did you say to me?"

Dave smiled. "I thought I called your bitch-ass a chump."

Word of a potential altercation spread and soon Vince was making an appearance. "What do we have here?" He asked.

"Not a damn thing." Randy said as Dave kept quiet.

"It appears to be a damn thing occurring." Vince said. "Gentlemen, can I see you both for a minute…now?"

Randy and Dave followed Vince to a private area for the arena. They both stood as far away from each other as possible. The tension was growing thick between the men at break-neck rate and it was only a matter of time before it exploded.

"Since there is a disagreement of sorts, let's think of the best feasible way to handle this. Obviously, you two want to kill each other and I'm going to let you—in the ring.

"Since Survivor Series is coming up, it only makes sense that you two settle your differences there. We'll make a match and you two can sort out the details later. Deal?"

Randy and Dave nodded. "Deal."

"Good." Vince grinned. "Now for the time being, you two will stay as far away from each other as possible."

After Vince left, Dave approached Randy. "Now, now, David…" Randy began.

"I'm not going to satisfy your ego, bitch. I'm not stupid. I know what's going to happen at Survivor Series. But you listen to me and listen real good. Just because you're going to win, doesn't mean you're going to walk. I have every intention of keeping my promise to you."

Randy tried not to show any fear in his eyes. He only imagined what Dave was referring to. "So I'll see you later, right?"


	41. Resolution

_Author's Note: Well, this is the last chapter. But don't worry, there will be an epilogue to follow shortly afterwards. This chapter also contains my first attempt at writing a play-by-play wrestling match. I have to admit, it's a short read, lol. So please be gentle with me in the reviews. _

_And because so much happened in this chapter, it is pretty lengthy. But I think I covered everything. _

_Once again, thank you for all of your wonderful support of this story! _

_-------------------------_

Once the much-anticipated match between Randy and Dave was announced, there was a fury of attention drawn to the superstars. The internet was going nuts deciphering the match based on both men's experience, prowess and stamina.

Protecting Rae's interest and her sanity, both men agreed not use her in a storyline. Instead, they decided to use a suitable replacement: Layla, the Diva Search winner and Randy's sometime bed playmate. The storyline was the typical love triangle with both men fighting for Layla's heart.

_Too close for comfort, _Rae quipped.

Since the match was announced, many wondered how Rae was coping. She would be lying if she thought everything was going to play itself out. She knew both Dave and Randy too well to think that it was going to be a clean match. They both hated each other with a fierce intensity. And the match was no-holds barred. _I'm going to somebody's funeral soon. _

Right before the match, Rae caught up with Dave as he was doing last minute preparations. He was drinking water and stretching his limbs. "Hey." She said.

Dave briefly turned around. "Hey."

Rae couldn't stop fidgeting. She didn't know if she was more nervous about approaching Dave or about the match itself. She briefly wished she drank some water before approaching him. She must've swallowed ten times as she watch him get ready. "Ready for the match?" She nervously smiled.

Dave nodded as he continued stretching. "Yeah."

"A lot of people were looking forward to this match." Rae commented.

"Yeah, so I've heard."

Rae could no longer control the emotion she was feeling. If she didn't say something, she was going to explode. "Promise me that you won't hurt, Randy, Dave." She blurted.

Dave shrugged off his ex-girlfriend's concern. "Rachel, we're professional wrestlers. We're bound to get hurt."

"I don't want Randy to end up like Kennedy." She worried.

"Rachel, you have my word. I'm not going to hurt Randy." Dave shrugged.

Not sure if she really believed what he was saying to her, Rae nodded. "Okay."

Dave took another sip of his water and smiled. "I'm going to destroy the motherfucker."

---------------------------------------------

Rae took her usual spot in the sound booth as she watched the various matches of the evening. Randy and Dave's match was close to the end of the show and Rae never felt sicker to her stomach. She just wanted the match to be over and done with. She wanted all three of them to go on with their lives in peace.

She especially wanted Randy to walk by the end of the match. And there was no guarantee that was going to happen. _Where's the trashcan?_

Just before the match started, promos of the events leading up to the match replayed on the Titantron. It all started with Randy expressing an interest in Layla. When she went to Smackdown to do some promotional work, Layla was squired by Dave. A number of events occurred from Randy surprising Dave with a RKO on his date with Layla to Dave sprinkling Randy's underwear with itch powder before his date with Layla. The storyline was the typical love triangle with a wrestling twist and rating went through the roof for both Raw and Smackdown.

Of course, that was a nice consolation prize for the real-life parties of the situation. Rae was notoriously quiet on her feelings about the storyline and no one dared to speak to her about it. The uncomfortable and pain she was feeling was evident on her face. Her eyes were tired; her face was drawn. And worst yet, Rae lost weight because of the stress she was experiencing.

Since Randy was the challenger, his music hit first. The crowd immediately booed Randy. It was clear that he was not the crowd favorite, even though most people expected him to win. He walked to the arena with a smirk and licked his lips. He has been training hard for his match with Dave and he was eager for it to get started.

And to give Dave the beating of his life. _I'm going to fuck that old motherfucker up._

When Dave's music hit, the crowd rose to their feet. The energy was electric and not short of a rock concert. After Dave made his appearance, he walked casually to the ring. He was smiling. A part of it was the persona he was holding for the match. A part of it was retribution for Randy interfering with his relationship. _And that bitch is going to get his ass handed to him._

When both men were in the ring, there was a lot of smack talking between both guys. Rae was watching the match religiously and could read what both men were saying.

_I'm going to fuck you up, Orton. _

_I like to see you try, you gimpy-ass motherfucker._

With a hard slap from Randy, the match was on. It was a non-stop match from beginning to end, with both men pulling out their best moves and encounters. Randy got a RKO early but Dave surprised him—and everyone, for the matter—by kicking out.

Soon, the men were out of the ring and through the crowd, slamming each other against the barricades and up the ramp. No surprise that Jim Ross and The King were losing their minds trying to follow the men.

For a good portion of the match, Randy had the advantage by focusing on Dave's left knee, which he made weak by hitting it with a chair. Dave retaliated by giving Randy not one chair shot but several in a row, subsequently opening a gash in Orton's head. He Batista Bombed Randy through the Spanish announcers table and on the steel steps. When Dave was getting ready to clothesline Randy, he caught him by surprise and RKO'd Dave for the pin.

After Randy won the match, the crowd was on their feet. They were cheering and clapping for both men. Randy and Dave could barely move and both were bloodied messes. Emergency workers were en route to the ring as both men breathed hard. As the crowd continued their cheers, Randy spoke to Dave. "Is it over now?" He managed to say.

"You tell me." Dave replied.

Randy rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. "It's over."

"Good." Dave nodded. "I'm getting too old for this shit."

--------------------------------------

Several months have passed since the turning point at Survivor Series. Dave won the World Title again, just to lose it to Undertaker at Wrestlemania. Randy fought Hulk Hogan again at Wrestlemania and won, silencing critics of professional wrestling. While Rae and Randy occasionally still slept with each other, they both decided to not to date each other. But they remained extremely close.

The same couldn't be said about her and Dave. While they were on friendly terms with each other, there was an awkward tension between them and neither could understand why. Dave moved on to date Diva Search contestant, Rebecca DiPietro—a choice that Tracy and their daughters strongly objected to. Even Dave admitted that Rebecca's place in his life was mainly to keep him company while he was traveling.

Over the holidays, Rae made peace with Dave's daughters. She personally apologized to them for causing hurt and everything was back to normal. The girls were often at Rae's home for movie night. Cianna, Elani and Kaira tried to play matchmaker but Rae remained single. She had enough drama in her life.

On her lone day off, Rae decided to take a stroll in the park. She fed the ducks while she sipped on a soda while reminiscing on her life. While her broken relationship with Dave was a nagging feeling in her gut, she was happy with her life and how everything was progressing. _Things are pretty damn good right now. _

"Good afternoon, Beautiful." Dave said as he stood beside her.

Rae was too concentrated on feeding the ducks to notice Dave walk up beside her. She smiled at him and continued to feed the ducks. "Beautiful day." She commented.

"It is." He replied.

Rae turned her attention to a nearby playground. She watched various children playing in the park. She always imagined that one day her and Dave would have a child of their own, preferably a boy so Dave would at least have an even playing field with the girls. She secretly hoped that things would work out between them but she wasn't getting her hopes up. With Dave sporting a new girlfriend on his arm, Rae concluded that she would just have to settle for messing up the best relationship in her life.

"So what's going on, Rae?" Dave asked, hoping to break any awkward feeling between the two. "What's been happening in the life of Rae?"

"Nothing much, same ol' stuff. Kinda like the saying, 'same shit, different day.'" She smiled. "What about you? How is the world of David Bautista?"

"The world of David Bautista is chaotic." He grinned. "I'm sure you know that Tracy is getting remarried so I have nothing but wedding planning going on in my house with the girls being over. Absolutely no peace and quiet in my house. But I wouldn't want any other way."

Dave glanced over to his ex. With her hair pulled tightly in a ponytail and her light make up sun kissing her face, Dave admired how beautiful Rae looked. While his current girlfriend had to spend what felt like hours on her hair and makeup, Rae was content on just having some lip gloss, mascara and blush. "You look amazing." He admired.

Rae smiled and blushed slightly. "Thank you."

There was awkward silence between the former lovers as they stared ahead at the children playing in the park. There was something heavy on their minds and both were too apprehensive to be the first to say anything. Wanting to break the forever silence and leave what was left of their relationship on a good note, Rae stood up. "Well, I guess I'll see you around." She said before walking off.

Dave watched her walk away. He was going to let her go about her merry way until something stirred inside him to stop her. "Rachel, wait." Dave said as he stood up.

Rae turned around. "Yeah?"

Dave approached her and stood just merely inches from her. "It was good seeing you." He said.

"It was good seeing you, too, David." She grinned. She turned and started to walk away again until Dave grabbed her. She turned again. "Yes?"

"What do you want?" He quietly asked.

"I want you to let go of my arm." She teased.

Dave smiled and released his grip from Rae's arm. "You know what I meant, Rachel."

Rae bit her bottom lip and sighed. "I want to have a career, David. I want to get married and have babies. I want…I want…"

"You want?"

"Us. I want us, David." Rae finally admitted. "But I can't have us and I'm okay with that." She said.

"Are you?" He questioned.

Rae nodded. "I am."

"I'm not." He replied.

"Huh?" She asked. Rae felt she needed Dave to hold her again so she wouldn't lose her balance and crumble to a heap on the floor. "What are you saying, David?"

Dave grabbed Rae's left hand and kissed it. "Can we talk at my place? Or yours, if you feel comfortable enough."

"Your place is fine." Rae said.

--------------------------

Once arriving back to Dave's town home, Rae took off her jacket and settled on the sofa while Dave poured them both glasses of wine. He sat down beside her as he gave Rae her glass. "What are you thinking?"

"That I probably shouldn't be doing this." Rae said as she sipped her wine.

"Why?"

"You have a girlfriend, Dave. I don't know why I'm here."

"I have a situation, Rachel, and you know why you're here."

Rae again shook her head. "I can't do this." She put her wine glass down and picked up her purse.

"You can't do what?"

"This! I can't do this!" Rae exclaimed. "I can't do this, David, alright? I can't pretend that everything is cool between us when it's not. I can't pretend that I'm happy that you're dating another woman. I can't pretend that I'm okay with this little polite "situation" that we're in. I'm not, okay? I'm not. And it's better that we just left each other alone."

Dave set his wine glass down. "Is that what you want?"

Rae knew it was something far from what she wanted. But it was the one thing that would make her life that much easier. "Yes." She whispered.

Dave knew Rae was lying. Her mouth was saying something her heart and eyes were not feeling. But he wasn't about to convince Rae otherwise. "Alright." He said quietly. He got up and opened his front door. "Thank you for coming over, Beautiful."

_You called me Beautiful. _"Thank you, David." She then left his town home.

A few minutes later, Rae returned. Dave opened the door to greet her. "Yes?"

"I forgot my…um…jacket." Rae pointed inside.

"Oh, allow me." Dave stepped aside as Rae entered his place.

Rae retrieved her jacket and headed towards the front door. "Well, good-bye."

"Good-bye, Rachel."

Rae stepped a foot outside Dave's apartment when she turned around. "I forgot to kiss you good-bye." She gave him a peck on his cheek.

Dave grabbed Rae's waist and kissed her lips. Rae didn't resist her ex as she closed her eyes and grabbed onto his back. She missed feeling Dave on her lips, playing with her tongue, and making her heat rise.

With a quick motion, Dave picked up Rae and walked to his bedroom where they made love all afternoon. They both fell back into a natural rhythm that they shared many times over, exploring each other beings and souls. Nothing ever felt as welcoming as Rae's moans echoed off Dave's walls. And Dave couldn't get enough of her generosity with her hands and her mouth as she pleasured him to no end.

Falling into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms, the pair was content. They didn't know where their relationship was going to go or what the future held. But they were happy that for one night, there was resolution.


	42. Epilogue

_Author's Note: Once again, thank you, thank you for the support of this story. This will also be my first full-length story that doesn't have a sequel but I tied up all the loose ends in the epilogue! _

_Thank you very much! Your support truly humbled me and I'm very grateful to have wonderful supporters like you! Thank you to all who have read and especially to all that have reviewed faithfully: Queen, cenasgrl, Shout Diva, losingmymind, socalledsara, Vashortygirl, Kissybabe, TakerTakeMe, and viper-sa. And if I forgot anyone, I sincerely apologize!_

_Enough babbling….onto the story. _

_-------------------------------- _

Five years later….

Sleeping peacefully on his sofa, Dave Bautista was enjoying his life. When his contract ended with the WWE, he became an agent and often worked at the company's headquarters in Connecticut. His daughters were grown and out of the home. Elani graduated from college and works at major public relations firm, whose clients are A-list celebrities and sport athletes.

Kaira became a music major at the University of Tampa and is hoping to sign a deal with a record label soon. For the time being, she's content on focusing on school and her burgeoning career, not boys. _Thank God._

After intense third-degree questioning from Dave and Tracy, Cianna and Andrew are happily engaged. They are going to get married once she graduates from college, which will be another three years. _Not long enough. _

Tracy quickly re-married and divorced. Deciding that she is just "too fine to stay tied down" she is thoroughly enjoying the single life.

Randy and Rae are still best friends, even though they stopped sleeping with each other. Playing matchmaker and wanting to see her best friend with someone who was truly his equal, Rae tricked Mickie into going on a blind date with Randy. Cursing each other out yet somehow still ended up having sex with each other, Randy and Mickie just celebrated their third anniversary. If they can stand each other, they might get married.

Per Vince's suggestion, Lilian got breast implants. Now she is having problems finding tops that fit her new double-Ds.

Trish retired from wrestling and surprised everyone by marrying John Cena a year later. They just recently became proud parents of a baby boy, Tyler.

Dave's thoughts were interrupted as his son slightly cooed. He readjusted his position as Jordan Hunter slept on his chest. The timing of Jordan's birth could not have been more perfect. Dave just retired when his new wife surprised him with the news of the pregnancy. Deciding that his town home was just too small for his new family, he moved into a sprawling home in a gated community. He went to all of the birthing classes and anxiously waited his child's arrival. And when the moment came, Dave was there by his wife's side the entire time.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy…" Kaira called out.

"Shh…" Dave whispered. "I just put Jordan to sleep."

"Oh…" She replied as she motioned to the girls to be quiet. "Hey, me and the girls are going to Baskin-Robbins."

Dave looked at his daughters and their friends. There were six in all. It was no mistake that all of them surrounded him. "Let me guess…."

"We just need fifty." Cianna said.

"Fifty?" Dave was about to have a stroke. "For ice cream?"

"Baskin-Robbins is expensive, Daddy!" Elani added.

Dave did the quick math. "Yes, it can be pricey. But even if you get the biggest sundaes, you don't need fifty dollars."

"You don't know that!" Kaira said.

Dave kissed Jordan's head and rubbed his back. "See what they're trying to do to your daddy, J? They're trying to scam your daddy." He whispered.

Elani knelt beside Dave and rubbed her five-month-old brother's head. "Don't listen to him, Jordie. Daddy's just cheap."

"And how's that supposed to make me give you money?" Dave asked.

"Daddy…" Cianna whined. "The ice cream is going to melt!"

"What?" Dave shook his head. "Where's your other mom? Go get her. She has money."

"I thought she hated you, Daddy?" Elani asked.

Rae walked into the living room. "Oh, I do." She smiled as she reached into Dave's jacket and retrieved fifty dollars. "Here you go."

"And I want my change!" Dave said.

The girls kissed Rae goodbye. "Did you want anything, Rae?" Cianna asked.

"The usual." Rae replied.

Once the girls left, Rae situated herself beside her husband and son. "As long as he been asleep?"

"Long enough." Dave smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Hungry. You know, the usual…" Rae nodded. "And I have seven months to go….damn."

"I promise this is the last one." Dave assured her.

"Oh you damn right this is the last one." Rae agreed. "I'm not doing back-to-back pregnancies again, motherfucker."

Cradling his son, Dave sat up so Rae could rest her head against his. "You look wonderful, Beautiful."

"You're just saying that so you can get some ass." She sneered.

"Damn right." Dave smiled. "Hey, I can't get you pregnant now."

"And you won't ever again." She smiled.

Twenty minutes later, the girls returned with their ice cream treats and Dave's change. "Here you go, Rae." Elani said as she presented her with her sundae.

Rae's eyes lit up as she dived into her hot fudge sundae with Cookies and Cream and Rocky Road ice cream. "Hot damn!" She smiled.

"That looks good." Dave said as he eyed Rae's sundae. "Can I have some?"

"Get your own." She mumbled.

"We hooked you up too, Daddy." Cianna said as she presented him with the same sundae.

"Ah, thank you." Dave smiled. "I have my change, right?"

"You got your change." The girls said in unison.

"I'm just wondering." Dave defended.

Enjoying a nice family night with rented DVDs, Dave and Rae enjoyed a nice—sometimes chaotic—life with their family. After their reconciliation afternoon, the pair decided to take it easy and actually think about if their relationship was worth salvaging and working through.

They took it easy for two days. By the end of the year, Rae moved into Dave's town home. While the pair has talked about marriage, they decided to take time to be with each other as just an unmarried couple.

That also lasted another two days. Dave proposed soon after the conversation and an elegant wedding affair took place eight months later. The couple was married for two years when Jordan was born.

Looking back on their life together, Rae couldn't help but to smile. Dave made a bad choice but it was one of his better decisions. She made several questionable choices but things worked out for themselves. And when their son Jonathan David arrived, Rae and Dave both knew they made the right choice.

Succumbing to pressure from Dave and Randy—and a slew of other people who have had her cooking experience, Rae finally enrolled in cooking classes. She knows how to open an egg.


End file.
